


fell in Diana, but love Louis

by PurebloodPoet



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Drag Queens, F/M, Friendship, Identity Issues, Inspired by RuPaul's Drag Race, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Pride Parades, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Equality
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurebloodPoet/pseuds/PurebloodPoet
Summary: Harry nie wiedział dużo o drag queens, bo po prostu się nimi nie interesował i skąd, do cholery, miał wiedzieć, że to mężczyźni przebrani za kobiety? I to naprawdę nie jego wina, że zakochał się w Dianie, a poznając ją bliżej, dowiedział się, jak ciężkie życie prowadzi Louis, aby być Dianą.
Relationships: Danielle Campbell/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 7





	1. I'm not even gay to be in clubs like this

**Author's Note:**

> To kolejna moja praca, którą możecie znaleźć także na wattpadzie, mój user to Teenage_Murderer. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba x

Harry nie lubił chodzić do klubów, ale dał się namówić na jeden wieczór Niallowi, który zapewniał go, że będzie _fajnie_.  
Nie rozumiał tego; po co miał się bawić w klubach i tracić pieniądze na cholernie drogie drinki, gdzie w domu mógł zrobić sobie o wiele lepsze? To wszystko było takie cholernie głupie.

— Przysięgam, pokochasz to miejsce — mówił wciąż irlandzki blondyn, pospieszając przyjaciela, aby nie szedł jak pieprzona mucha w smole.

— Klub jak klub... — mruknął cicho, wzdychając. Wolałby oglądać w tym czasie _Sherlocka_ i komentować, jak pięknie by wyglądał z Watsonem.

— To nie jest zwykły klub, kolego, to właściwie bar — wywrócił oczami, a następnie niespodziewanie pisnął, przez co brunet skrzywił się lekko. — To tutaj!

— Jesteś pewien? — spytał, przyglądając się uważnie budynkowi, który wyglądał, jakby zatrzymał się w czasach westernu. Neonowy szyld rzucał na ich twarze światła; przeczytał nazwę i zmarszczył brwi. _Reyes y Reinas_. Co to niby znaczyło i po jakiemu?

— Tak, przygotuj się! — z uśmiechem wciągnął Harry'ego do środka i właśnie wtedy to wszystko w niego uderzyło.

Przeszli niedługim korytarzem do głównej sali, muzyka była głośna, ale nie na tyle, aby trzeba było do siebie krzyczeć. W powietrzu unosił się zapach czegoś słodkiego, pikantnego i... o Boże, Harry spojrzał na scenę i zobaczył piękną osobę. Miała na sobie zdecydowanie zbyt skąpe ubrania, ale to przyciągało uwagę innych. _Była piękna._

— Co to za dziwny bar? — zapytał, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od pięknej kobiety, która wciąż tańczyła, dodatkowo śpiewając do jakiejś piosenki z playbacku. Mocny makijaż podkreślał ładną buzię, a do tego te długie, blond włosy. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Sherlock na pewno byłby lepszy niż to?

— Podoba ci się? — uśmiechnął się Horan, przechodząc z nim dalej i siadając przy długiej ladzie, aby zamówić drinki.

— Jest... inaczej — odpowiedział, obracając się na krześle barowym, a wzrokiem wciąż uciekał do sceny. To było hipnotyzujące... Ten taniec, spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek, uśmiech.

— Czego się spodziewałeś po barze z drag queens? — parsknął barman, nalewając im alkoholu.

— Czekaj, co? Gdzie my jesteśmy? — zdziwił się. — Niall, wytłumacz mi to!

— Co ty taki nerwowy, co? Przecież ci się podoba — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie jestem nawet gejem, aby być w takich klubach — mruknął. On... sam nie wiedział, kim był.

— Nie wiedziałem, że trzeba być gejem, aby tu przychodzić i oglądać występy drag queens — prychnął Horan. — Nie narzucam ci orientacji, chciałem po prostu, abyś zobaczył, gdzie czuję się... dobrze — tak było. Od jakichś dwóch miesięcy spędzał tu wiele wolnego czasu i dużo osób, które tu pracowały, traktowały go jak swojego. Może dlatego, że miał w sobie tak pozytywną energię.

— Wiedziałem, żeby zostać w domu — wymamrotał, wstając, a następnie po prostu wyszedł. Harry czasami nie rozumiał samego siebie, ponieważ on chciał po prostu zostać w cieniu, jakoś przeżyć studia i kupić piękny dom z werandą. Nie wiedział już, czego chciał i co lubił, bo to było trudne, zbyt skomplikowane, a on unikał komplikacji jak ognia.


	2. I need a love to feel strong

Czy Harry wspominał już, jak bardzo siebie nie rozumiał?

W piątkowy wieczór siedział w swoim akademickim pokoju, zastanawiając się, jak miała na imię piękna kobieta, którą widział na scenie. Sam nie wiedział, czy miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia istniała, ale on zdecydowanie dostał fioła na jej punkcie. Miała piękne nogi i cholernie mocno chciał ścisnąć w dłoniach jej uda, które aż się o to prosiły. Chciał pocałować usta, które tamtego wieczoru były pomalowane krwistoczerwoną szminką. Chciał-

— Stary, dobrze się czujesz? — jego myśli przerwał Zayn, jego współlokator. Początkowo myślał, że był z Indii czy coś w tym stylu, ale był Brytyjczykiem z Bradford. Był naprawdę przystojny, ale dla Harry'ego każdy człowiek był piękny na swój sposób i w każdym potrafił znaleźć coś cudownego.

— Tak — westchnął, spoglądając na niego.

— Na pewno? — uniósł brew ku górze. — Miałem iść na imprezę z Perrie, ale mogę zostać z tobą, jeśli chcesz.

— Nah — machnął dłonią. Nie chciał psuć mu zabawy. — Idź, a ja odrobię zadania na poniedziałek.

— To trochę nerdowskie — skomentował brunet, zapinając kilka guzików od swojej koszuli.

— Wyglądasz super — mruknął z uśmiechem.

— Nie pytałem o to — parsknął, spoglądając na loczka.

— Ale wiem, że i tak byś o to spytał — pokręcił głową.

— Baw się dobrze — poprawił swoje włosy i zgarnął telefon z biurka, po czym poklepał Stylesa po klatce piersiowej i po krótkim pożegnaniu wyszedł z pokoju.

Harry się zastanawiał, jak często tamta kobieta tańczyła w tym barze. Ile lat miała? Wyglądała młodo... ale może to za sprawą dużej ilości makijażu. Zazwyczaj nie przepadał za takim makijażem, ale na tej kobiecie wyglądało to zjawiskowo. Była gwiazdką wieczoru.

Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale nogi same poniosły go do tego baru. Chciał ją zobaczyć i poznać jej imię! Zawróciła mu w głowie i nic na to poradzić nie mógł. Czuł się nieco dziwnie, gdy barman przeniósł na niego swój wzrok, ale zignorował to i po prostu obserwował scenę, na której był jakiś mężczyzna gadający do mikrofonu.

— Jeszcze raz proszę o aplauz dla boskiej Shady Lady! — uśmiechnął się, a każdy w barze zaczął klaskać. — Teraz na scenie pojawi się charyzmatyczna Diana, powitajmy ją serdecznie!

I Harry nie wiedział czemu, ale nagle zrobiło się naprawdę głośno. Czyżby Diana była tutaj jedną z najlepszych tancerek?

Uchylił usta, gdy usłyszał pierwsze dźwięki piosenki, a jego oczom ukazała się piękna kobieta w równie skąpym ubraniu co tamtego wieczoru. _Więc Diana..._ Piękne imię, pasowało do niej.

— _Do you believe in life after love_ — poruszała ustami idealnie w tym samym momencie i to robiło na Harry'm ogromne wrażenie, bo wyglądało to... zjawiskowo. — _I can feel something inside me say, I really don't think you're strong enough._

Harry był oczarowany jej talentem i wyglądem. Chciał ją poznać i być jej mężczyzną. Chyba się zauroczył... definitywnie.

— _What am I supposed to do, sit around and wait for you? Well I can't do that and there's no turning back. I need time to move on, I need a love to feel strong cause I've got time to think it through and maybe I'm too good for you_ — te słowa uderzyły w studenta i był trochę smutny w tym momencie, bo może faktycznie ona była zbyt dobra, aby była jego...?

~*~

— Jak twój weekend, Hazz? — spytał Niall, gdy spędzali razem okienko między zajęciami.

— Zwyczajnie — mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. Nie chciał zwierzać się z tego, że był w tamtym barze, aby oglądać występ Diany...

— Spotkałem twojego współlokatora na imprezie i wyglądał cholernie gorąco, gdy został oblany wodą — parsknął. Niall był hetero, tak się określał, ale luźno mógł komentować kolesi i mówić, że mógłby z którymś skończyć w łóżku. Harry momentami się gubił, czy aby na pewno był hetero... Dla niego własna orientacja była zagadką.

— A poznałeś w końcu Perrie? — zapytał.

— Nie, pewnie balowała gdzieś indziej — wzruszył ramionami. Znał Perrie jedynie z opowieści przyjaciela i zaczynał podejrzewać, że nie istniała, a ten po prostu go wkręcał.

— Być może — mruknął, podchodząc z nim do automatu, gdzie kupił wodę i za każdym razem, gdy szklana butelka spadała w dół automatu, był pod wrażeniem, że była wciąż w jednym kawałku.

— Kocham styczeń za to, że nie jest tak cholernie gorąco, a przyjemnie zimno — Horan uśmiechnął się, kupując sobie małą paczuszkę chipsów; miał na nie ochotę od dwóch godzin. — Masz jakieś plany na ten weekend?

— Pewnie pouczę się na... coś — wzruszył ramionami. Chciał iść do baru i oglądać Dianę. Jaki kolor stroju tym razem ubierze? Jaką perukę założy? Czy to była już obsesja?

— Stary, nie możesz marnować życia przy książkach — jęknął z dezaprobatą. — Ja miałem zamiar pomóc tamtemu barmanowi, więc jeśli będziesz chciał wypić na free, wbijaj do baru od dwudziestej w sobotę.

— Ty tam pracujesz? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Czasami, gdy mam na to siłę i chcę kupić nowe buty — była pewna rzecz, której wielu nie wiedziało, ale Niall Horan miał ogromną kolekcję butów i Harry był momentami nieco zazdrosny.

— Oh... jasne, wpadnę, abyś się nie nudził — uśmiechnął się. Przy okazji będzie mógł oglądać występy.


	3. She's even more wonderful without makeup and a wig

Harry chciał... Nie, on _potrzebował_ poznać Dianę. Była taka cudowna, poruszała się z gracją, działała na niego i jego wyobraźnię. Może pociągała go tylko fizycznie? Nie wiedział... choć było to prawdopodobne. Uwielbiał te nogi, wcięcie w talii, duży tyłek, ale najważniejsze - błękitne oczy, które były najpiękniejszym odcieniem niebieskiego, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

— Jesteś — Niall uśmiechnął się, wycierając ladę ścierką, bo ktoś przed chwilą wylał tu drinka.

— Jestem, przyjacielu — odparł. Był tu także wczoraj, wiedząc, że nie będzie tu Nialla i będzie mógł podziwiać Dianę. — Jak tam?

— Myślisz, że powinienem malować oczy, gdy tu pracuję? — zapytał.

— No nie wiem... — wymamrotał. On by się bał wyśmiania. W końcu społeczeństwo uznawało maskarę za damski kosmetyk.

— Jak zwykle... niczego nie wiesz, chłopcze — parsknął, kręcąc głową, a następnie nalał piwa do kufla, który podał Harry'emu. — Napij się i zabaw, jutro niedziela, więc możesz spać do południa.

— I tak pewnie wstanę o dziewiątej — westchnął, upijając trochę piwa. Przeniósł wzrok na scenę i poczuł smutek, bo występ Diany się kończył, a ona sama przesyłała buziaki w stronę widowni, która klaskała i gwizdała. — O cholera — zakrztusił się, gdy odwróciła się tyłem i zatrząsnęła tyłkiem. To było zbyt wiele dla niego, naprawdę musiał się z nią poznać.

— Też chciałbyś zatańczyć? — zapytał Niall, widząc jego wzrok.

— Ja? Oszalałeś? — parsknął, odkładając kufel na ladzie. — Nie umiem tańczyć ani śpiewać... nawet do playbacku.

— Wystarczy kilka lekcji od tych prześlicznych dam i będziesz wymiatał — zapewnił go blondyn.

— One udzielają lekcji? — jego oczy powiększyły się, gdy patrzył na niego z nadzieją.

— Nie wiem, ale jak ładnie poprosisz, to pewnie ci udzielą — wzruszył ramionami, śmiejąc się z jego miny.

Harry już chciał się odezwać, gdy podeszło dwóch mężczyzn, którzy zamówili cztery drinki, więc dał pracować Niallowi, a on sam przeszedł gdzieś dalej, aby rozejrzeć się po barze. Teraz uważał, że to miejsce było fajne, a neonowe napisy na ścianach nie były takie brzydkie.

Wypił kilka piw i jednego drinka, oglądając występy czy stand-upy innych, ale nikt nie dorównywał urodzie Diany. Była po prostu tak cholernie idealna!

— Lubisz tu bywać? — nagle do małego, okrągłego stolika dosiadł się jakiś szatyn, który ubrany był w zwykłe jeansy i bluzę. Harry nigdy wcześniej go tu nie widział, ale może dlatego, że on sam nie był tu często.

— Jest super, ale występy Diany są za krótkie — parsknął. To przez alkohol to powiedział, nie chciał się nikomu zwierzać ze swojego zauroczenia kobietą.

— Więc podobają ci się występy Diany? — nieznajomy uśmiechnął się, obserwując uważnie loczka i to było urocze, że gdy się uśmiechał, miał dołeczki w policzkach.

— Jest prześliczna — pokiwał głową.

— Tak się składa, że znam Dianę i muszę ci szczerze powiedzieć... jest jeszcze cudowniejsza bez makijażu i peruki — uśmiechnął się.

Styles przyjrzał mu się; miał brązowe włosy w odcieniu karmelu, zmierzwione, ale uznał to za artystyczny nieład, usta nieco węższe od tych jego, ale nie za bardzo, ich różowy kolor kusił, aby je całować, kości policzkowe były bardzo uwydatnione. Był bardzo przystojny i gdyby nie Diana, na pewno by się zauroczył. Po części nienawidził tego, że tak szybko oddawał komuś uczucia.

— Znasz ją...? Czy ja też mógłbym ją poznać? — zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

— Na pewno, jeśli tylko do niej zagadasz — zaśmiał się melodyjnie. — Muszę już wracać do domu, jutro mam pracę. Miłej nocy, _Curly_.

Harry uśmiechnął się, ukazując dołeczki. To było urocze, jak ten mężczyzna go nazwał.

~*~

— Masz kogoś na oku czy coś cię trapi? — zapytała blondynka, która siedziała po turecku na łóżku Zayna i przeglądała książkę z obrazami, aby wybrać jeden i spróbować namalować, bo tego właśnie oczekiwał od niej profesor.

— Co? — uniósł na nią wzrok.

— Jesteś nieco nieobecny ostatnio... — wyjaśnił Zayn, wycierając ręcznikiem mokre włosy.

— Nikt mi się nie podoba — odpowiedział, chociaż była to nieprawda. Szalał za Dianą... cholera, nie chciał mieć aż tak dużego zauroczenia obcą osobą, ale wpadł głęboko.

— Może masz jakiś problem? — uniósł brew.

— Nie, nie mam — pokręcił głową. — Jest w porządku... naprawdę.

— Chcesz iść z nami na jakiś lunch? — zapytała Edwards, zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na pewnym abstrakcyjnym obrazie.

— Nie, nie lubię jedzenia, jakie wy lubicie, jest zbyt ostre na moje kubki smakowe — parsknął.

— Powinieneś jeść ostre curry, jest prze-kurwa-smaczne — oznajmił Zayn, podłączając suszarkę, a następnie zaczął suszyć włosy. Nie zamierzał być chory, bo postanowił wyjść sobie w mokrych.

— Odpuszczę sobie, dzięki — pokręcił głową.

— Jasne, ale nie siedź za długo przy książkach, rób sobie przerwy, nerdzie — westchnął i nie, to nie było złośliwe. Malik zdążył nieco poznać Stylesa przez te kilka miesięcy i dziwił się, że ten na koniec tygodnia nie chciał się nigdy jakoś wyluzować. Większość czasu po prostu się uczył, przez co się martwił.

— Jasne, dzięki za troskę — uśmiechnął się szczerze.

— Przyniesiemy ci pizzę — wtrąciła Perrie, wstając z łóżka, a następnie założyła bluzę. Na dworze było wyjątkowo zimno dzisiejszego dnia.

Harry odblokował swój telefon w momencie, gdy drzwi się zamknęły za dwójką. Zrobił coś cholernie głupiego, ale on po prostu nie mógł teraz racjonalnie myśleć. Musiał wiedzieć.

Do: **Nialler**  
 _Hej, tak właściwie chyba chcę tańczyć... w które dni Diana jest w barze, aby mnie uczyć?_

Nie chciał tańczyć, był koszmarem na parkiecie, po prostu, kurwa, musiał zobaczyć piękną kobietę i poznać brzmienie jej głosu.

Od: **Nialler**  
 _Nie wiem czy znajdzie czas, ale jest od czwartku do niedzieli_

Odpisał krótkie podziękowania za informację, a następnie westchnął, bo był dopiero wtorek. Czemu czas musiał mu mijać tak wolno? Gorzej niż na zajęciach!

— Kurwaaa — przeciągnął, jęcząc męczeńsko. Podejrzewał, że miał cholerną obsesję i to naprawdę nie było tym, czego chciał właśnie w tym momencie. Miał skupić się na studiach, aby następnie założyć własną firmę i mieć asystentkę, aby robiła mu dobrą kawę.

Nie mógł pozbyć się z umysłu Diany, bo... ona była idealna. Choć obawiał się, że pod taką ilością makijażu może mieć twarz z trądzikiem, przebarwieniami czy innymi porami, tak był gotów pokochać to wszystko. A jeśli pod peruką nie miała żadnych włosów, to także nic nie znaczyło, bo on zauroczył się w jej sposobie bycia, poruszania się w ten seksowny sposób. Miał ochotę sobie teraz obciągnąć, bo jego wyobraźnia odtwarzała obrazy z zeszłego tygodnia, ale nie mógł. To byłby brak szacunku w stosunku do Diany, racja?

 _Pieprzyć to_ , pomyślał, gdy miał już dłoń w swoich bokserkach i poruszał nią po swoim penisie, aby sobie ulżyć. Miał dosyć tego, że tak bardzo wszystko przeżywał.


	4. I don't wanna meet you now, bloody crook!

To była szansa Harry'ego. Wkroczył do baru w czwartkowy wieczór, szukając na scenie Diany, ale jej nie znalazł, więc postanowił poczekać. Zamówił drinka, naprawdę niechętnie płacąc, bo co to, do cholery, miało znaczyć? Suma z kosmosu!

Wszystkie kobiety, jakie tam występowały, były piękne na swój sposób, ale on chciał już zobaczyć _swój ideał_. Tak, przyznawał, że był nieco popieprzony.

Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie, jak szeroko uśmiechał się Harry, gdy w końcu mógł zobaczyć Dianę, która stawiała małe kroki w wysokich szpilkach. Ta gracja i... cholera, spojrzała na niego. Miał ochotę zemdleć.

Obserwował każdy jej ruch, gdy tańczyła, poruszając ustami do piosenki. Gdy skończyła, Styles nie wiedział, jak miał do niej zagadać, bo na scenę na pewno się nie wdrapie, więc poprosił barmana o przekazanie jej, że _naprawdę_ chciałby z nią porozmawiać.

Po chwili, która dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie, mógł przejść za kulisy i poczuł, że naprawdę miał szczęście. Może Diana widząc go w tłumie, już go polubiła? No dobra... marzyć zawsze można.

— Hej, więc... to zabrzmi głupio, ale naprawdę lubię twoje występy i chciałbym cię trochę poznać — powiedział, gdy tylko znalazł się już w ogromnej garderobie, gdzie byli także inni, ale on całą uwagę skupiał na Dianie, która siedziała na krześle i chyba miała zamiar zmywać makijaż, ale wstrzymywała się z tym. — Chciałabyś wybrać się ze mną na drinka albo... shake'a z frytkami?

— Jasne, to byłoby miłe — odpowiedziała, na co Styles zmarszczył brwi, bo to _nie_ była Diana.

— Co masz z głosem...? — spytał delikatnie.

— Co masz na myśli? — była widocznie zdezorientowana.

— Masz męski głos — wymamrotał.

— Bo jestem mężczyzną — uśmiechnęła się, wstając, a w pomieszczeniu dało się usłyszeć ciche śmiechy. — Jestem drag queen.

— _Królowa_ to _kobieta_ — mruknął, totalnie nie ogarniając tej sytuacji.

— Oh, ty naprawdę nie wiesz, na czym polega bycie drag queen — stwierdziła, ujmując jego dłoń. — Myślałeś, że na co dzień także jestem Dianą?

— Oszukałaś mnie! — odsunął się, czując dziwne ukłucie w sercu. — Nie jesteś kobietą i... nie chcę cię teraz poznawać! Cholerna oszustka — dodał, zaraz opuszczając garderobę.

Diana uchyliła usta, bo tego na pewno się nie spodziewała. To było... raniące. Był mężczyzną, więc nie zasługiwał na znajomość? To nie było fajne. Czy ten dzieciak nie ogarniał, kim była drag queen? Nie wyglądał na tak głupiego, aby nie wiedzieć, że pod makijażem i peruką krył się mężczyzna, do cholery.

— Nie przejmuj się — mruknęła jedna z drag queens.

— Jestem przyzwyczajona — prychnęła, zaraz zdejmując perukę i rzucając ją na stolik.

Harry czuł się oszukany, nie wiedział... niczego. A później każdy się dziwił, że miał problemy z zaufaniem! Jego idealna Diana była mężczyzną, do cholery.

— Okay...? — zapytał Zayn, gdy kilka minut później loczek wparował do pokoju i nieco mocniej trzasnął drzwiami.

— Nie, nie okay, do cholery, co to za głupie pytanie? — zmarszczył brwi, rozbierając się do bokserek, aby następnie po prostu ukryć się pod kołdrą.

— Ktoś cię skrzywdził? — odłożył telefon na poduszkę, a następnie wstał, aby położyć się obok swojego współlokatora. — Chcesz pogadać czy niekoniecznie?

— Niekoniecznie — było mu wstyd, że nie wiedział tego, że drag queens były mężczyznami! Ale z drugiej strony skąd miał to wiedzieć? Nigdy się nimi nie interesował, nie czytał o nich artykułów, nie oglądał filmów. Czuł się głupio.

— Mhm — mruknął Zayn, poprawiając kołdrę, aby okrywała jego kolegę i objął go, głaszcząc po włosach. — Więc dobranoc.

Ale Harry wcale nie chciał zasypiać, nie mógł... Ta cała sprawa go przytłoczyła. Cały czas myślał o pięknej kobiecie, z którą mógłby wyjść na drinka, a tak naprawdę pewnie teraz był wyśmiewany przez _Dianę_ za głupie zachowanie.

Był takim frajerem...

~*~

— Czterdzieści trzy procent?! — pisnął, pokazując test profesorowi, który i tak już go widział, bo dał mu go kilka minut temu, ale brunet wciąż był w szoku. — To niemożliwe! Pomylił się pan, proszę przeliczyć jeszcze raz.

— Harry... — westchnął siedemdziesięcioletni mężczyzna, poprawiając okulary na nosie. — Po prostu się nie przygotowałeś, ale to nie zawali ci całego roku. Możesz to poprawić, skoro tak bardzo ci zależy.

— Nie chodzi o to — pokręcił głową, kładąc dłonie na jego biurku. — Uczyłem się, mój współlokator to potwierdzi. Znam odpowiedź na każde pytanie, przysięgam.

— Może, ale niezbyt ci poszło tamtego dnia — chciał już iść do domu, a nie rozmawiać na ten temat. To tylko jeden test!

— Jestem skończony — westchnął Harry, ale widząc ten sam, czyli znudzony, wyraz twarzy mężczyzny, po prostu opuścił salę. — Moja inteligencja zanika, a ten nic... — mamrotał pod nosem.

Zaraz skierował się do innej części budynku na zajęcia z przedsiębiorczości, na które naprawdę nie miał ochoty, zwłaszcza że było po dzwonku. Czuł się cholernie źle! Przeprosił za to spóźnienie i usiadł mniej-więcej w połowie auli. Dla niewiedzących - jeśli siedzisz z tyłu, albo raczej na górnych krzesłach, profesor z łatwością może dostrzec, co robisz i czy zwracasz uwagę na to, co mówi.

Gdy skończył wszystkie zajęcia, od razu pobiegł na przystanek, aby po piętnastu minutach jazdy autobusem dotrzeć pod akademik. Miał ochotę na sen i... nic więcej. Tak, jutro miał wolne, więc odpocznie od tego całego syfu.


	5. I wanna make a good impression on someone

Harry zachował się niemiło, więc chciał rzecz jasna za to przeprosić. Nie powinien naskakiwać na Dianę, że nie była kobietą. Poczytał trochę na temat drag queens i mniej-więcej orientował się w temacie, ale była to jedynie podstawowa wiedza. Nie chciał wyjść na głupka drugi raz.

— Diana dzisiaj nie wystąpi — powiedział ten sam szatyn, który dosiadł się do niego jakiś czas temu.

— Ale jest czwartek — zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na zegarek, który miał na nadgarstku.

— Nie wystąpi, możesz wracać do domu — burknął, zaraz kierując się w stronę barmana, który rozmawiał z jakąś dziewczyną. Dziwny typ...

I tak postanowił czekać, bo naprawdę musiał ją przeprosić... albo jego. Cholera, będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić.

Prawie dwie godziny później na scenę weszła kobieta jego marzeń... mężczyzna, do cholery! Tańczył tak pięknie, że Harry w pewnym momencie uchylił usta, będąc w szoku, bo tam był mężczyzna i potrafił robić _takie_ rzeczy!

Po występie czekał na niego, rozglądając się dookoła, aby czasem mu nie uciekł. Nie chciał być uznawany za dupka, bo wtedy na niego nakrzyczał.

— Naprawdę spędziłeś tyle czasu w cholernym barze, aby teraz czekać na mnie jak cholerny psychol? — usłyszał za sobą, na co zmarszczył brwi.

— Huh? — odwrócił się i uchylił usta, bo przed nim stał _ten_ szatyn z pięknymi kośćmi policzkowymi. — Ty jesteś... Diana?

— Ta, jestem — pokręcił głową, poprawiając torbę sportową na ramieniu, a następnie przeszedł obok niego, aby po prostu wrócić już do domu.

— Zaczekaj! Chciałem przeprosić — Harry złapał go za nadgarstek i przygryzł dolną wargę. Był mu to winien.

— Jestem zmęczony i chcę już wrócić do domu — westchnął, spoglądając w zielone oczy. — Nie zasługujesz na moją uwagę, skoro nakrzyczałeś na mnie, bo jestem mężczyzną.

— Przepraszam, byłem w szoku i... nie chciałem, abyś poczuł się źle — wymamrotał. Wiedział, że ten chłopak był dla niego milszy, mimo iż go spławiał, bo H zachował się znacznie gorzej. — Nie wiedziałem, kim są drag queens, ale teraz już wiem i jest mi tak przykro!

— Jak w tym wieku możesz nie wiedzieć takich rzeczy? — mruknął, wyswobadzając w końcu rękę z jego uścisku.

— Jestem głupi — odparł cicho Styles. — Wielu rzeczy nie wiem, zwykle unikam komplikacji i prowadzę proste życie, ale gdy wtedy cię zobaczyłem... byłeś skomplikowany i chciałem cię poznać. Wymyśliłem sobie, jaki charakter mógłbyś mieć, ale... nie wziąłem pod uwagę, że nie jesteś kobietą i wkurzyłem się, bo nie chciałem wyjść na zdesperowanego geja, którym nie jestem.

— Zanim zaprosisz kogoś na drinka, dowiedz się podstawowych informacji o tej osobie — szatyn odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić, a Harry uchylił usta, bo... co to znaczyło? Wybaczył mu?

— Jeśli nadal masz ochotę, zabiorę cię na drinka! — powiedział, przyglądając mu się i cholera, chciał się opanować, ale jego wzrok zjechał na tyłek, bo był tak idealny! To było nierealne.

— Nie, nie mam ochoty! — odpowiedział, wyjmując telefon z kieszeni.

Styles westchnął męczeńsko, stwierdzając, że był skończonym kretynem. Pewnie dlatego miał tak mało przyjaciół... chociaż dziwił się, że w ogóle ich miał. Czasami wygadywał takie bzdury.

~*~

— Kiedy pracujesz w _Reyes y Reinas_? — zapytał Harry, gdy tylko podszedł do Nialla, który odrabiał zadanie, o którym całkowicie zapomniał, ale serial był ważniejszy.

— Wow, wyrobiłeś sobie akcent? — parsknął. — Nawet ja źle wymawiam tę nazwę.

— Kiedy?

— W sobotę, czemu pytasz? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Mogę przyjść? — przygryzł policzek od wewnątrz.

— Um, jasne... czemu nie — wzruszył ramionami. — Spodobał ci się w końcu ten bar?

— Jest inny — uśmiechnął się. Musiał ponownie przeprosić Dianę, ale chciał mieć wymówkę, czemu tam był, więc skoro jego przyjaciel tam pracował, zawsze będzie mógł powiedzieć, że przyszedł po prostu na darmowe piwo.

— Magiczny, racja? — parsknął, powracając do pracy domowej.

Harry skinął głową, zgadzając się z tym, bo tak było naprawdę... chociaż może nie bar taki magiczny, a osoby w nim pracujące.

Chwilę później obaj rozeszli się, aby nie spóźnić się na zajęcia. Był piątek, Harry miał jedynie trzy godziny dzisiaj, więc będzie mógł dużo myśleć o tym, jak przeprosić Dianę, lub jakkolwiek inaczej nazywała się tamta drag queen, i będzie się dobijał, mówiąc, jak głupim kretyn był, ale to nic.

Styles nie wiedział do końca, czego chciał od życia. Nie rozumiał siebie, nie wiedział, kim był... albo kim chciałby być. Był w cholernym labiryncie i gubił się co chwilę. Zareagował tak wybuchowo tamtego wieczoru, bo po prostu on nie wiedział, czy mógł lubić mężczyznę. W końcu społeczeństwo uznawało pary nieheteroseksualne za coś, co nie powinno się nigdy wydarzyć, a on najzwyczajniej w świecie bał się odrzucenia, wyśmiania. Choć z drugiej strony - nawet nie wiedział, którą płeć wolał, nigdy nie był dobry w te całe sprawy miłosne.

Zastanawiał się, czy Diana (dziwnie mu teraz było, skoro wiedział, że Diana tak naprawdę to nie jest kobieta) była gejem... Wyczytał w internecie, że większość drag queens to właśnie homoseksualiści, ale może Diana była wyjątkiem? Może po prostu lubił występować na scenie?

Po zajęciach poszedł do knajpki, aby zjeść obiad, chociaż i tak zjadł mało, bo nie mógł myśleć o jedzeniu, podczas gdy w oczach Diany był totalnym kretynem. Chciał, aby jego zachowanie zostało zapomniane.

— Musisz mi pomóc — powiedział Harry, jak tylko zamknął drzwi. Myślał całą drogę i doszedł do wniosku, że nie miał w co się ubrać, aby zrobić dobre wrażenie! — Masz super styl, a ja nie chcę wyglądać jak menel.

— Co? — Malik zaśmiał się cicho, odkładając komiks Spider-Mana na biurko, a następnie odwrócił się na obrotowym fotelu w stronę współlokatora. — O czym ty gadasz?

— Jutro chcę- muszę wyglądać zajebiście — westchnął, rozbierając kurtkę i rzucając ją na łóżko.

— Po co? Ubierasz się spoko — stwierdził brunet, marszcząc brwi.

— Pomożesz mi czy nie? — zapytał Harry.

— Dobra, ale... wciąż nie wiem po co — wzruszył ramionami.

— Chcę zrobić dobre wrażenie na... kimś — wyznał cicho, na co Zayn uśmiechnął się delikatnie, prawie niezauważalnie.


	6. I am brave, I am bruised, this is me

Harry miał na sobie czarne jeansy, wzorzystą koszulę (nie bardzo wiedział, jakie to wzory były, ale nie zamierzał się nad tym zastanawiać), oczywiście założył także swoje ukochane chelsea boots, a na jego włosach znajdowały się okulary. Wyglądał przyzwoicie, racja?

Wszedł do baru z uśmiechem, uniósł dumnie głowę, aby spojrzeć na scenę i ujrzeć przepiękną drag queen, jednak nie była to Diana, więc szybko przeszedł do baru.

— Nowa koszula? — spytał Niall, nalewając komuś piwa. — Dobrej zabawy!

— To Zayna — wyjaśnił, siadając na krześle barowym. — Jak się pracuje?

— Super, tylko pół godziny temu wyprowadzali jakiegoś awanturnika — wzruszył ramionami. — Chcesz się czegoś napić?

— Nie, spoko — uśmiechnął się. Nie chciał, aby z ust pachniało mu alkoholem, w końcu nie po to przed wyjściem mył zęby cztery minuty, dodatkowo płukał usta płynem, a w drodze tutaj żuł dwie gumy.

— Twoja strata — blondyn nalał sobie trochę wódki do kieliszka, a następnie szybko wypił.

— Potrącę ci z pensji! — usłyszał za sobą, na co wywrócił oczami.

— To nawet nie był pełen shot! — odparł.

— Pracujesz tu, dzieciaku — zaśmiał się.

— Kto to? — spytał Harry, opierając się o ladę.

— Liam, zna się z właścicielką baru, czasami siedzi za ladą — wyjaśnił. — Jest spoko gościem, wiesz?

— Pewnie każdy tutaj jest spoko — westchnął i gdy tylko usłyszał wywołane imię Diany, odwrócił szybko głowę w stronę sceny.

Miał na sobie czerwony strój, a na nogach bardzo wysokie buty i Harry uchylił usta na to, jak mężczyzna dobrze w tym wyglądał. Mógł teraz zabrzmieć jak napalony świr, ale chciał zobaczyć całe jego ciało... bez ubrań.

Szatyn po chwili zauważył go i wpadł na pewien pomysł. Wciąż tańczył na scenie, poruszając się w bardzo seksowny sposób, dodatkowo poruszał ustami do słów piosenki. Harry ledwo oddychał, bo niebieskie tęczówki były skupione jedynie na nim, na nikim innym!

— _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood_ — zaczął zbliżać się do krańca sceny, a następnie kucnął, sunąc dłonią po swoim udzie i to zdecydowanie działało na widownię — _gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be..._ — zeskoczył i zrobił obrót, zanim zaczął zbliżać się do Stylesa, który był oszołomiony i zahipnotyzowany tymi pięknymi oczami. — _This is me_ — uśmiechnął się złośliwie, chwytając go za wzorzystą koszulę. — _Look out 'cause here I come and I'm marchin' on to the beat I drum_ — poruszył biodrami, posyłając buziaka jakiemuś kolesiowi, a Harry'ego popchnął do tyłu. — _I'm not scared to be seen. I make no apologies, this is me_ — powiedział twardo, ciągnąc go do wyjścia, jednak wciąż poruszał biodrami i zapewniał rozrywkę innym.

Niall uchylił usta, przyglądając im się. Nie wiedział, co się działo, ale zdecydowanie to było zabawne. I _zdecydowanie_ Diana potrafiła zrobić niezłe show, gdyby nie studia, brałby częściej zmianę.

Drag queen chciał wrócić do baru, jak tylko loczek znalazł się poza nim, ale wtedy poczuł dłoń na nadgarstku, na co wywrócił oczami.

— Czego tu szukasz? — zapytał. — Nie jesteś mile widziany.

— Przepraszam, Diana — westchnął. — Przepraszam za wszystko... proszę, nie jestem złym gościem.

— Odejdź — rozkazał, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. — Pokazałeś już, jak cudowną osobą jesteś.

— Przepraszam, byłem wtedy w szoku, błagam... Chciałbym cię przeprosić i zaprosić na drinka — uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

— Jestem zajęty, jak widzisz — skinął w stronę neonowego szyldu.

— Mogę chociaż wiedzieć... jak masz na imię?

Szatyn lustrował twarz Stylesa w ciszy, chcąc zacisnąć dłonie w piąstki, ale wolał uważać na paznokcie, które miał zrobione specjalnie na ten wieczór. Wciąż był obrażony o sytuację z zaproszeniem na drinka, a właściwie z odwołaniem. Poczuł się urażony i to naprawdę nie jego wina, że taką miał naturę i po prostu, kurwa, nie mógł ot tak o wszystkim zapomnieć.

— Louis — mruknął jedynie, zanim wrócił do baru, a Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej.

~*~

Harry od soboty uśmiechał się pod nosem, nie kontrolując tego, ale w końcu poznał imię pięknej drag queen. Zayn pytał go o to, czy udało mu się zrobić dobre wrażenie, ale i tak musiał się domyślać, bo H milczał na ten temat. Niall śmiał się z niego, że został wyrzucony z baru, ale pytał też, czy dostał buziaka przed tym.

Aktualnie był poniedziałek, a on wychodził zadowolony z auli, mimo iż wykład był nieco nudny. Nic nie mogło zniszczyć jego dobrego humoru. To było tylko imię, ale jakie niezwykłe! _Louis..._ Wyszukał je nawet w internecie, dowiadując się, że było francuskie i wypowiadało się je _Lou-e_ , bez _s_ na końcu.

— Hej, Harry, zaczekaj! — usłyszał za sobą, więc odwrócił się i uśmiechnął na widok blondynki o niebieskich oczach.

— Cześć, Taylor — poznał ją na imprezie halloweenowej i początkowo nie chciał nowych znajomych, ale w końcu ją poznał i musiał przyznać, że była super osobą.

— Jesteś zajęty? — zapytała, poprawiając dłonią swoją grzywkę.

— Nie, dlaczego pytasz? — uniósł brwi.

— Cóż... chciałam zaprosić cię na kawę, co ty na to? — zaproponowała.

— Jasne — kiwnął głową.

Do kawiarni pojechali samochodem Taylor, ponieważ Harry swój miał w Holmes Chapel, w swoim domu. Momentami żałował, że go nie wziął, ale z drugiej strony parkingi przy akademiku były małe i grasowało tam kilku podejrzanych typków.  
Zajęli stolik niedaleko okna i zamówili swoje ulubione kawy. Taylor zmarszczyła brwi, gdy ten niemal cały czas się uśmiechał, więc postanowiła w końcu zadać pytanie:

— Czemu masz taki odlotowy humor?

— Po prostu — wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał mówić nikomu o swoim zauroczeniu.

— W porządku — parsknęła, kręcąc głową. — Robisz coś w weekend?

— Um... w sobotę postanowiłem pomóc Niallowi w pracy — odpowiedział. — A ty co robisz?

— W piątek jest impreza — uśmiechnęła się. — Chciałbyś pójść ze mną czy może Niall zaczyna pracę rankiem?

— Um... chętnie, ale... — zmarszczył brwi, rozmyślając nad tym. Może zaprosi Louisa, aby zrekompensować mu to wszystko? — chciałbym kogoś zaprosić jako osobę towarzyszącą.

— Masz dziewczynę? — zapytała.

Przerwali na chwilę rozmowę, gdy kelnerka przyniosła im ich zamówienie, po czym życzyła smacznego, choć to nie do końca było trafne do kawy, i odeszła. Harry odchrząknął, sam nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, bo to było onieśmielające...

— W porządku, nie musisz mi się spowiadać, racja? — machnęła ręką. — Ale z niej szczęściara.

— Myślisz, że byłbym super chłopakiem? — spytał cicho.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedziała. — W końcu jesteś miły, opiekuńczy, starasz się być zabawny.

— Dzięki, to- czekaj, jak to _staram_ _się_ być zabawny? — spojrzał na nią.

— Um... dobra kawa — wymamrotała, upijając mały łyk.


	7. I'm not a cripple, I experienced worse things

Harry chciał iść w czwartek do baru, aby zaprosić Louisa na imprezę, ale zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył go, jak szedł nieco powolnie, podtrzymując się ściany budynku i to było po prostu, kurwa, niepokojące, więc podszedł do niego.

— Hej, wszystko okay? — zapytał niepewnie.

Szatyn uniósł głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć, a Styles uchylił usta, bo na twarzy miał siniaka, który zapewne dopiero jutro będzie mocno fioletowy.

— Kto cię skrzywdził? — objął go, ale wtedy usłyszał syk bólu, więc natychmiast się odsunął. — Co się stało?

— Takie rzeczy się zdarzają — machnął ręką, a drugą przyłożył delikatnie do swojego brzucha.

— Jakie rzeczy? — zmarszczył brwi, w ogóle tego nie rozumiejąc.

— Po prostu wracaj do domu, dam sobie radę — westchnął, idąc dalej.

— Nie, nie zostawię cię... ktoś cię skrzywdził, a ja odprowadzę cię do twojego domu — zadeklarował, dorównując mu kroku.

— I oczekujesz... czego? — uniósł prawą brew, spoglądając na niego kątem oka.

— Niczego, chcę ci pomóc — mruknął, biorąc od niego torbę, jaką miał na ramieniu. — Ponieść cię?

— Nie jestem kaleką, gorsze rzeczy przeżywałem — wywrócił oczami i nie powiedział już nic więcej, a jedynie szedł dalej. Harry także postanowił już się nie odzywać, nie chciał go irytować, choć chciał wiedzieć, o co chodziło. To przecież nie mogło być tak, że Louis dostawał tak często, że był _przyzwyczajony_ do tego.

Po kilku naprawdę długich minutach marszu dotarli pod dom jednorodzinny, który wyglądał bardzo... _rodzinnie_ i tak, Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak to brzmiało, ale tak właśnie wyobrażał sobie dom, w którym mieszkała kochająca się rodzina.

— Dzięki, ale musisz już iść — mruknął Louis.

— Oh... — więc nie dostanie zaproszenia do środka? — Jasne, proszę — oddał mu jego torbę, kiwając głową.

— Liam powiedział mi, że przychodzisz jedynie na moje występy, więc odpuść sobie w tym tygodniu, bo... jak pewnie się domyślasz, nie będę występował — wymamrotał, odgarniając włosy z czoła.

— Oh...? — powtórzył, tym razem nieco pytająco. — T-to nie tak, że...

— Nie obchodzi mnie to — przerwał mu, a Harry poczuł się nieco urażony. — To twoje życie, nie wpierdalam się w nie, więc ty nie wpierdalaj się w moje i po prostu odejdź już.

— Przepraszam, Louis — wykrztusił, czując łzy w oczach, ale sam nie wiedział, czemu tak reagował. — Odpocznij — dodał, odwracając się i idąc w kierunku akademika.

Szatyn westchnął ciężko, po czym udał się do środka domu, gdzie przy wejściu zdjął buty i przeszedł do swojego pokoju, w którym po prostu położył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy, chcąc jak najszybciej zapomnieć.

Harry rozpłakał się w połowie drogi, ale wciąż nie znał powodu, dlatego zrobił się zirytowany, bo _znowu_ siebie nie rozumiał. Płakał, bo Louis został pobity? Bo nie obchodził Louisa? Bo był popierdolony i nie umiał panować nad swoimi emocjami, do cholery?!

~*~

Więc tak oto dobry humor Harry'ego odszedł, a zastąpił go ten zły, który dziwił jego przyjaciół, jednak nie dostawali odpowiedzi na pytania typu: _co się stało?_ On nie mógł im powiedzieć, bo miał uczucia do kogoś, kogo jeszcze nie znał! Zauroczył się w Dianie, która urzekła go jedynie swoim ciałem i nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, w końcu nie gadał z nią o niczym osobistym, nie znał jej charakteru, po prostu był zachwycony jej wyglądem, ale teraz, gdy wiedział, że to Louis nią był... zaczynał dostrzegać jego osobę w niej. Na przykład tamtego wieczoru, gdy tak spektakularnie i delikatnie wyrzucił go z baru.

— Stary, to trwa już któryś dzień — Zayn przyznał się bez bicia, nie liczył ile — co z tobą?

— Nic ze mną — zmarszczył brwi, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu laptopa, na którym pisał wypracowanie.

— Dostałeś pałę z czegoś? — westchnął. Naprawdę nie wiedział, o co chodziło.

— Nie, nie dostałem — odpowiedział, zatrzymując palce tuż nad klawiaturą. — Daj mi spokój, dobra? Nie twój interes, Zayn. Idź z Perrie na jakąś imprezę, ale przestań pytać, kurwa, czy jest w porządku, bo jak widzisz, nie jest, do kurwy!

— Hej, spokojnie... — mruknął, wstając z łóżka, a następnie ubrał buty. — Jezu Chryste, weź coś na uspokojenie, chciałem okazać ci jedynie odrobinę wsparcia — wywrócił oczami, a wychodząc, trzasnął drzwiami, aby pokazać mu, że nie tylko H mógł być wkurzony.

— Zabawne! — warknął, a gdy tylko zapisał wypracowanie, zamknął laptopa z cichym trzaskiem. Nie chciał zbyt wiele, po prostu spokoju, Zayn nie mógł tego zaakceptować?

Wszystko wydawało się teraz takie chujowe, bo on ciągle myślał jedynie o Louisie i tym, że został pobity, ale to nie był pierwszy raz, więc machnął na to ręką. To było takie... wkurwiające. Za co był pobity? On _musiał_ wiedzieć!  
Jego życie było nudne, dlatego interesował się jego, ale niech nikt go nie wini. Wiedział, że nie powinien się wpierdalać, jak powiedział czwartkowego wieczoru L, ale... najwidoczniej martwił się o obcą osobę.

Niewiele myśląc, ubrał się i postanowił iść odwiedzić Louisa. Zapyta, czy wszystko już okay, czy potrzebuje pomocy i nie wyjdzie na idiotę, prawda?

Nie, kurwa, nie mógł tak po prostu nachodzić go w domu, bo miał takie widzimisię. Musiał ogarnąć swoją dupę, bo wkrótce dostanie zakaz zbliżania się.

Sfrustrowany usiadł na brzegu swojego łóżka i odetchnął głęboko, próbując opanować swoje mieszane uczucia. W końcu... gdyby Louis chciał, aby H wiedział, gdzie mieszkał, zaprosiłby go do środka, racja? Z drugiej strony gdyby Louis nie chciał, aby H wiedział, gdzie mieszkał, nie pozwoliłby się odprowadzić. To dopiero dwie strony, a już miał dosyć.

Dlatego nie potrafił nawiązywać znajomości, ciągle jedynie myślał, co powinien zrobić, a czego nie. Zbyt wiele myśli, przez które ciągle udawał debila, ale on nie potrafił inaczej.

Opadł na materac, zamykając oczy, jednak nie przewidział tego, że nagle spotka się ze ścianą, na co jęknął i przeklął.

— Pieprzony akademik — wymamrotał, powoli się kładąc, a następnie przytulił się do poduszki. Zdecydowanie nie czuł się na tyle dorośle, aby studiować, a co dopiero żyć! On chciał się wycofać.


	8. Harry Styles, we can do it without your hairstyles

— Harry... — poczuł dłoń na ramieniu, na co zmarszczył brwi i wyjął słuchawki z uszu. — Ominąłeś imprezę, pytałam Nialla o ciebie i nie pomogłeś mu w pracy, a teraz unikasz każdego i nikt nie wie, o co ci chodzi. Wyjaśnisz mi?

— Co? — uniósł brwi, wkładając słuchawki z powrotem. — Wybacz, nie słyszę cię. Christina Aguilera śpiewa tak zajebiście, że mam głośność na maksa — posłał jej niezręczny uśmiech, a następnie po prostu udał się w stronę metra.

Taylor westchnęła, przyglądając mu się. Nie ogarniała go... ani trochę. Harry był inny od jakiegoś czasu i tylko on wiedział dlaczego, ale oczywiście nie zamierzał się tym chwalić. Nie chciał zostać wyśmianym, bo zauroczył się jakąś drag queen.

Nagle dostał wiadomość, więc spojrzał na ekran i westchnął.

Od: **TayTay**  
 _Ale pamiętaj, że możesz ze mną pogadać... kiedykolwiek_

Wiedział to. Blondynka była godną zaufania, miłą osobą, ale on _nie mógł_ jej powiedzieć.

Zjadł obiad w restauracji niedaleko uczelni, a później przeszedł się po parku, aby wrócić do akademika jak najpóźniej. W końcu świeże powietrze mu pomoże, racja?

~*~

Harry postanowił, że nie będzie dalej taki zdystansowany czy przybity jak Jezus do krzyża. W końcu nie znał Louisa i nie mógł wpływać na jego samopoczucie.

Wczesnym rankiem pobiegł do kawiarni, tam kupił dwie kawy i rogaliki, a następnie wrócił do akademika. Obudził delikatnie Zayna, który mamrotał coś pod nosem.

— Co jest, kurwa? — wymamrotał.

— Uśmiechnij się, do twarzy ci z uśmiechem — polecił, kładąc tekturowy kubek na szafce. — Zajęcia masz za godzinę, więc jeśli teraz wstaniesz, ze spokojem z wszystkim zdążysz.

— A tobie co? — zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc się do siadu, dosyć niechętnie, ale jednak. — Przeleciałeś kogoś i masz dobry humor?

— Nie, nie jestem tobą — mruknął, upijając łyka swojej kawy z dużą ilością mleka.

— Oh, zamknij się — wywrócił oczami. — Powiedz mi lepiej, co się z tobą działo?

— Byłem nieco przygnębiony, ale teraz jestem radosny, bo mamy piękny dzień — uśmiechnął się, wskazując dłonią na okno.

— Tak bez powodu?

— Tak bez powodu, tak.

— Jesteś podejrzany, kolego — zmrużył oczy.

— Jesteś super, Zayn — parsknął.

Zjedli razem śniadanie, a później poszli na uczelnię, jednak zaraz się rozdzielili, ponieważ szli na inne wykłady. Harry czuł się lepiej, powtarzając sobie w głowie, że jego samopoczucie to jedynie jego sprawa i na pewno nie uzależniał go od jakiegoś tam Louisa, którego nie znał.

~*~

— Hej, będzie Louis? — spytał z uśmiechem Harry, opierając się łokciami o ladę. Zaraz... co on pieprzył jeszcze niedawno? Ah, nieważne!

— Nie możesz tu przychodzić, gdy jest zamknięte — westchnął Liam, znany mu już barman... znaczy nieznany, ale kojarzył go, poza tym Niall mu o nim opowiadał.

— Chciałem się jedynie dowiedzieć...

— Po co ci ta informacja? — usłyszał za sobą, na co uśmiechnął się szerzej. — Dlaczego znowu tu jesteś? O tej, kurwa, porze?

— Chciałem cię zobaczyć i upewnić się, że-

— Wynocha stąd — przerwał mu.

Liam wywrócił oczami, wiedząc, że nie powinien się wtrącać, dlatego poszedł na zaplecze, aby policzyć, ile płytek było na podłodze.

— Louis, nie bądź dla mnie niemiły — poprosił cicho, podchodząc do niego. Nie miał już widocznego siniaka pod okiem i zastanawiał się, jak tam z jego brzuszkiem... albo żebrami, nie wiedział.

— Ja mam być dla ciebie miły? — zakpił. — Mam być miły dla ciebie, cukierku? Dlaczego ciągle się tu pojawiasz? Nie chcę cię tutaj widywać.

— Zacznijmy od początku, okay? Minęło naprawdę sporo czasu od tamtego wydarzenia... proszę, wybacz mi, chcę cię poznać, Louis.

— Nawet nie znam twojego imienia — pokręcił głową, odwracając się, aby następnie wskoczyć na scenę.

— Harry! — odezwał się szybko, nim ten odszedł. — Nazywam się Harry Styles i... mogę opowiedzieć ci więcej, jeśli zgodzisz się na kawę ze mną.

— _Harry Styles_ — mruknął, zatrzymując się i przygryzając policzek od wewnątrz — radzimy sobie bez twoich _fryzur_.

— Co? — parsknął, a następnie uchylił usta, gdy zrozumiał żart. — O Boże — zaczął się śmiać, układając dłonie na swoich policzkach. Czemu nigdy w życiu na to nie wpadł?

Louis spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Nie spodziewał się śmiechu, raczej sarkazmu w odpowiedzi.

— Louis Tomlinson — mruknął, czekając, aż ten się uspokoi.

— Ładnie... pasuje ci — oznajmił. — Brzmi królewsko, jesteś może księciem?

— Jestem królową, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli — wzruszył ramionami.

— Drag queen — mruknął do siebie, kiwając głową. — Więc... co z tą kawą?

— Nie chcę.

— Jak to nie chcesz...? — zmarszczył brwi. — Jestem spoko i-

— Nie chcę się z tobą spotykać, Harry — mruknął.

— Ale ja-

— Nie rozumiesz prostej odpowiedzi? Nie chcę, nie potrzebuję nowych znajomych — oznajmił.

— Louis, proszę... — podszedł bliżej półtorej-metrowej sceny, kładąc na niej dłonie. — Spotkaj się ze mną i opowiedz mi coś o sobie, błagam... Jestem tak nudną osobą, a ty tak ciekawą. Moje życie ssie, jestem zmęczony, jak myślę o studiach, tęsknię za domem i moim samochodem i... — w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. — Chcę poznać osobę, która zburzyła cały mój świat samym tańcem.

Tomlinson westchnął, przyglądając mu się i to naprawdę nie było tym, czego chciał, ale usiadł po turecku na podłodze i objął Harry'ego, czując, że właśnie tego potrzebował.

— Mam wrażenie, że sam już się gubisz w tym, co mówisz ludziom — mruknął, pocierając plecy loczka, który pochylił się lekko, aby również go objąć.

— Chcę cię poznać, Lou — powtórzył cicho.

— Jedna kawa, dobra? Nic więcej, bo... jestem zbyt zajęty — westchnął, powstrzymując się od wywrócenia oczami.

— Dziękuję — uśmiechnął się.

— A teraz wynocha, tu się pracuje — obaj spojrzeli w stronę baru, gdzie stał Liam. — No dalej, idźcie już na tę kawę.

— Podsłuchiwałeś, matkojebco — Louis zmrużył oczy, schodząc ze sceny, a Harry jedynie poprawił swoje włosy, wciąż się uśmiechając. — Wrócę za... nie wiem.

— Nie wracaj zbyt wcześnie, nie chcę się z tobą użerać — westchnął barman, na co student się zaśmiał.

Ich rozmowa była taka... luźna, zabawna i naprawdę miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz za ten wybuch złości, gdy odkrył, że ten był mężczyzną, bo Louis wydawał się być super osobą.


	9. Clothes don't have gender

— Dlaczego jesteś... — Harry pochylił się nad stolikiem i wręcz wyszeptał — drag queen?

— A po jaką cholerę szepczesz? — zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc jego zachowania.

— Ludzie mogą usłyszeć, o czym gadamy — mruknął nieco speszony.

Louis rozejrzał się po lokalu i zauważył jedynie dwie dziewczyny, które piły shake'i, zajmując się telefonami i pokazując sobie coś co chwilę, a w rogu siedział mężczyzna, który przysypiał nad swoją rumiankową herbatą.

— Jestem drag queen z różnych powodów — odparł normalnym tonem głosu. Nawet jeśli ktoś miał ich usłyszeć (w co wątpił), nie wstydził się tego, kim był.

— Powiesz mi coś więcej? — poprosił z dużymi, świecącymi oczami. — Jesteś taki... piękny na scenie i mimo tej ilości makijażu, wydajesz się naturalny.

— A poza sceną nie jestem piękny? — uniósł prawą brew, upijając trochę swojej kawy.

Harry zarumienił się lekko, bo naprawdę nie chciał go urazić. Znowu. Po prostu za bardzo skupił się na jego drugim _ja_.

— Jesteś cholernie przystojny, Lou — mruknął cicho. Taka była prawda. On był po prostu idealny! Idealne kształty, idealna twarz z tymi idealnymi kośćmi policzkowymi oraz oczy... miał błękitne, przepiękne oczy.

— Moje imię to Louis — odrzekł, co spowodowało kolejne speszenie ze strony młodszego.

— Przepraszam.

Tomlinson nie odpowiedział, a jedynie skupił się na swojej kawie, więc Harry także to zrobił, mimo iż chciał zadać mu milion pytań. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł tak ogromnej chęci, aby kogoś poznać!

— A ty kim jesteś? — zapytał nagle drag queen.

— Nikim ciekawym... tylko studentem — westchnął.

— Co studiujesz? — dopytywał.

— Realizacja obrazu filmowego i fotografia — odpowiedział. — Choć czuję, że... chyba tam już nie pasuję.

— Który rok? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Pierwszy — mruknął, przyglądając się mężczyźnie.

— Na ten kierunek ciężko się dostać, więc musisz być w tym dobry — stwierdził.

— Uh... nie wiem, może, ale ostatnio po prostu tego nie czuję, moje życie jest zbyt nudne, aż brak mi kreatywności — poskarżył się.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jednak nie powiedział ani słowa. To było trochę dziwne...

— Opowiesz mi coś? — poprosił Harry, upijając trochę swojej kawy. — Od kiedy występujesz? Czujesz się komfortowo w tych strojach?

— Czuję się wtedy bardzo dobrze, a występuję od... czterech lat — uśmiechnął się ponownie. — Na początku było ciężko, wiesz... w końcu to ponoć kobiece ciuchy, ale szczerze powiedziawszy, szybko się przyzwyczaiłem. Ubrania nie mają płci... przynajmniej nie dla mnie.

— Nie boisz się? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Czego mam się bać? Wyśmiania? — parsknął, opierając się wygodnie na siedzeniu. — Przechodzę przez to dosyć często i nie rusza mnie to już.

— Czy wtedy... gdy zostałeś pobity, to właśnie przez to kim jesteś? — Harry uchylił delikatnie swoje usta, wydymając dolną wargę, ponieważ zrobiło mu się naprawdę przykro.

— _Jest jak jest_ — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie powinno tak być — mruknął, przysuwając dłoń w jego kierunku, a Louis marszcząc brwi, podał mu swoją, aby mógł ją ująć. — Jesteś super, właśnie taki jaki jesteś.

— Jeszcze niedawno krzyczałeś, że jestem cholernym oszustem — wywrócił oczami.

— To było niemiłe, przeprosiłem już przecież — westchnął.

— Wiem... — wymamrotał, rozglądając się po lokalu. — Hej, um... chcesz zobaczyć, jak to wygląda od kulis?

— Chcesz mi pokazać swoje życie? — uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Potraktuj to jako... kolejne zadanie na studia — wzruszył ramionami. — Może się czymś zainspirujesz i powalisz swojego profesora?

— Dziękuję... za wszystko — ścisnął lekko jego dłoń, którą nadal trzymał. — Jesteś miły.

— Przyjdź jutro o piętnastej do baru.

— Jasne, na pewno przyjdę — zadeklarował z uśmiechem.

~*~

— Odzyskałeś chęci do życia? — parsknął Zayn, gdy patrzył na swojego współlokatora, który przygotowywał aparat na dzisiejsze popołudnie.

— Zrobię najlepszy projekt na zajęcia — uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na niego przelotnie.

— A o czym macie? — uniósł brwi, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

— Zadał nam, już w sumie w listopadzie, do końca roku szkolnego nakręcić film o życiu, tak to ujął, chyba znalazłem idealny temat do tego — pochwalił się.

— Więc... jaki? — dopytywał, chcąc wiedzieć coś więcej. Zayn, tak jak Harry, studiował sztukę, tylko że nie filmową, bo on malował, rysował, a czasem tworzył rzeźby. Tak naprawdę każdy był tu artystą większym lub mniejszym.

— To będzie niespodzianka — wyszczerzył się, mając naprawdę dobry humor. — Jak skończę, to ci pokażę.

— No weź, mam czekać do końca roku? — jęknął z dezaprobatą, opierając się wygodniej na fotelu.

— Jeśli niczego nie zepsuję, uwierz, będzie warto czekać — zapewnił go. Czuł ekscytację tym, że pozna bliżej Louisa, a także jego drugą twarz, czyli piękną Dianę. Zobaczy, jak to wyglądało od kulis, ile musiał się przygotowywać do jednego występu. To wszystko było takie super! Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie interesował się drag queens? To były naprawdę ciekawe osoby i co najważniejsze, każda miała po dwie odsłony.

— Harry... czy ty poznałeś kogoś specjalnego? — spytał, marszcząc brwi. — Mam na myśli... jesteś w skowronkach i wiesz, chciałbym wiedzieć, czy mam się kogoś spodziewać któregoś dnia w twoim łóżku. To znaczy będę się cieszył! W końcu zaliczysz i będziesz wyluzowany, może nawet-

— Zayn, co do cholery? — zaczął się śmiać. Louis (Diana też) był cholernie przystojny i seksowny, ale nie mógł skończyć z nim w łóżku, w końcu nawet się nie znali.

— Co, dopiero po ślubie? — wzruszył ramionami.

— Ta osoba mnie nie do końca lubi... ale mam nadzieję, że to się zmieni. Pokażę się jako najlepszy człowiek na świecie — uśmiechnął się.

— Po prostu bądź sobą, Harreh — wywrócił oczami. — Nie udawaj idealnego, bo ideały nie istnieją.

— Więc jakim niby cudem ty istniejesz? — zmrużył oczy.

— Nie podlizuj się — parsknął. — Chcesz znowu pożyczyć ode mnie ciuchy?

— Tylko dzisiaj, proszę! — zrobił proszące oczy, składając dłonie jak do modlitwy. — Oddam je wyprane.

— Dobra... wybierz sobie coś — westchnął.

— Nie, ty mnie ubierz, musisz dobrać górę do dołu, dół do góry — odparł, na co Malik przyłożył dłoń do czoła, kręcąc głową.

— Kim ona jest? — spytał, podchodząc do szafy, którą otworzył, a następnie przygryzł policzek od wewnątrz.

— Kimś wyjątkowym — mruknął wymijająco, bo naprawdę nie chciał się nikomu zwierzać. Nie chciał _tych_ spojrzeń.

— Straciłeś dla niej głowę? Masz muchy w brzuszku, kolego? — uśmiechnął się, zgarniając koszulkę, a następnie skórzaną kurtkę z wieszaka.

— Nie wiem... raczej nie, ale jest niezwykła w tym, co robi.

— A co robi?

— Jest sobą — uśmiechnął się delikatnie.


	10. Orientation is a mystery to you, as I can see

— Tiffany, ubierz się, wchodzą mężczyźni! — krzyknął Louis, otwierając drzwi do garderoby.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie do tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy przygotowywali się do występów, a niektórzy po prostu rozmawiali, pijąc kawę.

— Już wiesz, że Louis to nie kobieta? — zaśmiał się ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, który pomagał jakiejś drag queen z peruką.

— Tak... wiem — jego policzki stały się rumiane, ale on naprawdę tego nie kontrolował.

— Będzie tu przychodził, okay, kobietki? — spytał szatyn, siadając na swoim miejscu, a następnie włączył żaróweczki, które były naokoło lustra. Nie chciał tego mówić na głos, ale kochał ten bajer.

— Czy ty go uczysz, aby także występował? — spytał blondyn, odkładając pędzelek, którym przed chwilą nakładał puder na swoją twarz.

— Nie, ja nie umiem występować, chcę po prostu... Louis pomoże mi w projekcie na studia — wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. Owszem, L zgodził się pomóc, ale pod warunkiem, że ten będzie kupował mu herbatę zawsze wtedy, gdy będą się spotykać.

— O czym dokładnie? — dopytał, przyglądając się młodszemu.

— O życiu — wzruszył ramionami. — Profesor nie podał dokładnego tematu.

— Więc wybrał sobie nasze życie — uśmiechnął się Lou. — Dużo musi się nauczyć, ale da radę.

— Ja chętnie pomogę! — wtrąciła drag queen z fioletową peruką. Uroczo.

— Dziękuję i przepraszam, że kilka tygodni temu nakrzyczałem na Louisa i byliście tego świadkami — westchnął. Teraz czuł się lżej, będąc tutaj.

— Już się po tym jakoś pozbierał, chłopcze — parsknął ciemnoskóry mężczyzna.

Harry chwilę później usiadł obok Louisa, który doniósł mu krzesełko, a sam wyjął kosmetyki, aby zacząć przygotowywania.

— Mogę cię nagrywać? — spytał, wyjmując aparat z torby.

— Jasne, ale mam wyglądać korzystnie, pamiętaj — zaśmiał się, spoglądając w szmaragdowe oczy.

— Zawsze tak wyglądasz — mruknął. Gdy wszystko już ustawił, a i starszy był gotowy, zaczął nagrywać, uśmiechając się delikatnie. — Powiedz mi, co robisz i w jakim celu.

— Nie powinienem się najpierw przedstawić? — zmarszczył brwi, patrząc w obiektyw.

— Więc jak się nazywasz? — jego uśmiech się powiększył, gdy poczuł na sobie wzrok innych.

— Jestem Louis Tomlinson, ale przez połowę tygodnia ludzie mówią na mnie Diana — powiedział, a wtedy zaczął robić swój makijaż. — Przygotowuję się, aby dać pokaz i aby Harry ponownie ślinił się na mój widok — parsknął, a razem z nim niektóre drag queens, natomiast chłopiec zarumienił się mocno.

Młodszy nagrywał go jeszcze przez kilka minut, ale nie odzywał się wiele, choć Louis ciągle żartował i zagadywał innych mężczyzn, przez co H poczuł panujące tu... ciepło. Było miło, dodatkowo dostał kawę!

Louis nie był już niemiły, najwidoczniej odpuścił mu zachowanie sprzed kilku tygodni. Dostrzegł, że Harry wcale nie był takim skurwysynem, on po prostu sam się gubił w swojej głowie, więc pomoże mu się odnaleźć.

~*~

— Byłeś świetny! — powiedział radośnie Harry, gdy szli chodnikiem, który oświetlały jedynie latarnie rozstawione co kilkanaście metrów. — Tak dobrze idzie ci taniec na szpilkach, jestem oszołomiony.

— Chcesz spróbować? — parsknął, spoglądając na niego i automatycznie się uśmiechając.

— Nie... to twoje zajęcie — pokręcił głową. — Dziękuję, że pomagasz mi w projekcie, tak swoją drogą, już z dzisiaj mam całkiem niezły materiał.

— Czuję się jak gwiazdor — oznajmił. — Tak właściwie, kiedy i gdzie będę mógł zobaczyć skończoną pracę?

— W czerwcu, pewnie profesor zorganizuje jakiś seans czy coś w sali od teatralnych — wzruszył ramionami.

— Dostanę specjalne zaproszenie? — zaśmiał się, ujmując dłoń Stylesa, aby poprowadzić go skrótem.

— Tak! Będziesz mógł usiąść w pierwszym rzędzie, zrobię ci nawet popcorn — uśmiechnął się szeroko, splatając razem ich palce.

— I ty mówiłeś mi, że nie czujesz, jakbyś należał do tego świata? — zakpił.

— Teraz czuję się znacznie lepiej, ale to dlatego, że mam jakiś cel — odparł, wywracając oczami, ale na jego ustach wciąż utrzymywał się uśmiech.

Całą drogę rozmawiali o projekcie i studiach Harry'ego, a sam Louis aktualnie mówił mało o sobie, jednak to nie był problem. Było miło, tak jak było.

— Chcesz wejść, aby się czegoś napić? — zaproponował luźno szatyn, wyjmując klucze ze swojej torby sportowej.

— Jasne — kiwnął głową.

Szatyn otworzył drzwi i przepuścił go przodem, następnie zdjęli buty w przedpokoju, aby następnie przejść do kuchni, która nie wyróżniała się niczym od innych, jakie widział. Mimo wszystko czuł takie dziwne uczucie w sobie, jakby tu było inaczej.

— Kakao, dzieciaku? — spytał, wyjmując mleko z lodówki, a Harry zmarszczył brwi, widząc słoiczki z jedzeniem dla bobasów.

— Byle nie zimne — odparł po chwili. — Niall pije zimne i nie smakuje za dobrze, to nawet się dobrze nie rozpuszcza. Poza tym nie jestem dzieckiem, mam dziewiętnaście lat.

— Wybacz, w tym kraju wciąż jesteś dzieckiem — wzruszył ramionami. — Nie wiem nawet, jak ci się udaje zdobywać alkohol w barach. Chyba flirtujesz z tymi wszystkimi barmanami, co?

— Nie umiem flirtować, ja... nie lubię chłopców w ten sposób... chyba — wyjaśnił, siadając na drewnianym krzesełku, po czym wlepił wzrok w Louisa, który robił dla niego kakao.

— Chyba? — uniósł brew ku górze. — Orientacja jest dla ciebie zagadką, jak widzę.

— W całym swoim życiu miałem jedynie jedną dziewczynę, ale tylko przez pół roku i naprawdę była cudowna, ale... byłem za młody na coś poważniejszego — wzruszył ramionami.

— Ile miałeś? — podpytał, stawiając kubek na stole.

— Siedemnaście, a ona dziewiętnaście — odpowiedział cicho. — Wciąż nie wiem, jakim cudem byliśmy razem, bo byłem taką ofermą.

— Na pewno nie — pokręcił głową, siadając na drugim krzesełku. — Przeżyłeś z nią swoje pierwsze razy?

— Pocałunek tak... nawet ten francuski — jego policzki stały się rumiane, więc upił trochę kakao. — I jeszcze zrobiła mi dobrze ustami, a ja jej dłonią. To tyle.

— Masz tak dużo doświadczenia, onieśmielasz mnie — westchnął, zakładając ręce na piersi.

— T-ty nigdy? — zakrztusił się, patrząc w sztormowe oczy.

— Żartuję, mam za sobą pełno pierwszych razów... ale nie traktuję ich za coś bardziej istotnego. Na studiach dużo eksperymentowałem, aż w końcu jestem w tym miejscu, dokładnie wiedząc, czego chcę.

— A czego chcesz? — uniósł brwi.

— Lepszego świata — wymamrotał, spoglądając na zegar, który wisiał na ścianie. — Chodź, pójdziemy do pokoju.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc _lepszego świata_? — dopytywał, wstając i z kubkiem w dłoni szedł za Louisem. Najpierw pokonali schody, a następnie przeszli na koniec korytarza, aby wejść do pokoju z łóżkiem i ogromną szafą i to naprawdę nie jego wina, że chciał zobaczyć wszystkie ubrania starszego. Był bardzo ciekawski!

— A czy teraz świat jest dobry? — prychnął, odkładając torbę na łóżko.

— Nie wiem... nie — pokręcił głową.

— Właśnie — wzruszył ramionami.

— Umiesz grać? — spytał, widząc gitarę, która przewieszona była przez pasek na ścianie.

— Tak... no coś tam umiem — kiwnął głową.

— Jesteś po studiach, umiesz tańczyć, grać, co jeszcze?

— Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem po studiach — zmarszczył brwi.

— Ale mówiłeś...

— Że studiowałem — dokończył za niego. — Nie dokończyłem studiów, rzuciłem je na drugim roku.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie potrzebuję studiów, aby być spełnionym człowiekiem. Wybrałem inną drogę i nie jest mi z tym źle.

— Ale studia są ważne i otwierają przed tobą drzwi do lepiej płatnej pracy — oznajmił.

— Jestem wystarczająco inteligentny, aby zarabiać dużo i się utrzymywać. Przestaniesz mnie lubić, bo nie mam doktoratu czy magistra?

— Nie... _nie_ przestanę — mruknął, kręcąc głową.


	11. I planned a special performance for you

— Hej, TayTay, jak się czujesz? — z uśmiechem podszedł do blondynki, a następnie ją przytulił.

— Dobrze, Harry, dziękuję — odwzajemniła uśmiech. — Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

— Chciałem po prostu spytać o twoje samopoczucie — wzruszył ramionami.

— Jesteś uroczy — skomentowała.

— Dziękuję — w jego policzkach powstały dołeczki, na co dziewczyna pokręciła głową, stwierdzając, że przy Stylesie naprawdę humor się poprawiał. — Ładnie wyglądasz.

— Masz dzisiaj naprawdę dobry dzień — stwierdziła, czując ciepło przez słowa, jakimi została obdarzona.

— Harry! Styles! Harreh, do kurwy! — oboje odwrócili się za siebie, aby zobaczyć Nialla, który biegł, niemal wystawiając język.

— Co się stało? — spytał, patrząc na dyszącego przyjaciela.

— Moja sorka zachorowała, a to oznacza, że mamy dużo czasu, aby się bawić i żyć studenckim życiem! — powiedział radośnie.

— Cały czas żyjemy takim życiem — parsknął, kręcąc głową.

— Taylor, ty wiesz, kiedy jest najbliższa impreza?

— Um... w przyszłym tygodniu — zastanowiła się na chwilę — u Jake'a.

— Świetnie, będziemy balować — stwierdził radośnie blondyn.

— Ja... mam inne zajęcia — mruknął Harry.

— Nie będziesz wiecznie siedział przy książkach — wywrócił oczami.

— Chciałem wyjechać do Holmes Chapel na weekend — przygryzł dolną wargę, oczywiście kłamiąc, ale _wciąż_... nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek się z niego śmiał, bo zadawał się z drag queens, mimo iż Niall był tolerancyjny i w końcu sam pracował w tym barze.

— Jak zwykle ominie cię najlepsze — westchnął ciężko.

— Na pewno zdążysz jeszcze na niejedną imprezę — dodała Taylor. — Muszę już lecieć, mam wykład za trzy minuty — spojrzała na ekran telefonu.

— Jasne, pa — Harry przytulił ją z uśmiechem, a Niall jedynie pomachał i odeszła, kierując się do środka budynku.

— Lubisz Taylor? — spytał, siadając na murku.

— Lubię — kiwnął głową.

— Ale... w _ten_ sposób? — dopytywał, marszcząc brwi.

— To koleżanka.

— Na pewno?

— O co ci chodzi? — Harry zmarszczył brwi w zdezorientowaniu.

— Tylko pytam — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie interesują mnie teraz związki, mam studia na głowie — oznajmił poważnie.

— Może powinny zacząć cię interesować, jesteś momentami naprawdę podirytowany zwykłymi pytaniami — mruknął.

— A co, chcesz mnie zeswatać z Taylor? — prychnął.

— Nie, po prostu...

— Daj spokój — machnął ręką, kończąc temat. — Mam babeczki z cukierni, chcesz jedną?

— Też pytanie — zakpił, wystawiając ręce w stronę przyjaciela.

~*~

— _If all of the kings had their queens on the throne_ — śpiewał pod nosem Louis, gdy szedł razem z Harry'm do baru, który dodatkowo włączył nagrywanie. Przecież każdy materiał może się przydać, racja? — _We would pop champagne and raise a toast..._

— Możesz głośniej? — poprosił loczek.

— Nie mogę, kochanie — parsknął, odwracając się w jego stronę. To było kochane... sposób, w jaki się do niego zwracał.

— Proszę — wydął dolną wargę.

— Wiesz, co oznacza nazwa baru? — spytał, unosząc dłoń ku górze, a Harry idealnie zmieścił w kadrze i jego, i szyld.

— Nie wiem nawet jaki to język — przyznał z różowymi policzkami.

— _Kings and queens_ — puścił mu oczko, a następnie skierował się do środka. Harry uchylił usta, stwierdzając, że to była naprawdę fajna nazwa... i adekwatna.

Po chwili znaleźli się już w garderobie, jak zwykle działo się tu tak wiele, że Harry nie wiedział, na kogo patrzeć. Gdy Louis usiadł na swoim miękkim krzesełku, które wyglądało jak tron królewski, nachylił się, aby nagrać ich odbicie lustrzane.

— Dzisiaj zaplanowałem specjalny występ... specjalnie dla ciebie, Hazz — uśmiechnął się, spoglądając w jego oczy w lustrze.

— To znaczy? — spytał, marszcząc brwi.

— Zobaczysz — odparł tajemniczo, następnie biorąc się za makijaż, co młodszy oczywiście nagrał. To było niesamowite, że w ciągu kilkunastu (czasem kilkudziesięciu) minut Louis stawał się całkowicie inną osobą.

Tomlinson przeszedł za parawan, aby się przebrać, a telefon Harry'ego w tym czasie zaczął dzwonić, więc westchnął i odebrał, opierając się tyłkiem o toaletkę.

— Twój Niall przyszedł, ale ciebie nie ma i... nie wiem, co robić. Przyjdziesz zaraz czy go wyprosić? — spytał Zayn.

— Kurde, nie mam dzisiaj czasu... pomagam Taylor — wymyślił na szybko. Przecież nie powie, że siedział w garderobie drag queens.

— Dobra, wyproszę go — mruknął, wzruszając ramionami.

— Tylko bądź miły! — poprosił Styles, nim ten drugi zakończył połączenie.

— Harry nie przyjdzie — oznajmił, patrząc na blondyna, który jadł żelki, siedząc na łóżku przyjaciela. — Jest zajęty jakąś panną, nie znam.

— Co? — zakrztusił się. — Czy oni uprawiają seks?

— Nie, w czymś jej pomaga — parsknął, odkładając telefon na biurko.

— O Boże, już się przestraszyłem.

— A ty co, skrycie zakochany w nim przyjaciel? — uniósł brew.

Horan wywrócił oczami, kręcąc głową. Prędzej by zwymiotował, gdyby miał zobaczyć Stylesa nago. To znaczy był przystojny, ale _nie_... to byłoby zbyt dziwne.

— Idziesz jutro na imprezę? — zagadnął brunet.

— Duh? — prychnął. — Też pytanie, koleś. Żadna impreza mnie nie omija, w końcu młodym jest się tylko raz, mam rację? Oczywiście, że tak, ja zawsze mam rację.

— Cóż to za słowotok, co do kurwy? — zaśmiał się Zayn, patrząc na blondyna.

— Sorry, czasem nie kontroluję własnego ciała — mruknął, przygryzając policzek od wewnątrz.

— Ja też, ale w innym znaczeniu — pokręcił głową, następnie siadając na swoim łóżku. — Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

— Nie wiem, jak mam to traktować, więc przemilczę — odparł.

— Spoko — wzruszył ramionami. — Zamierzasz tu czekać na Harry'ego aż do nocy?

— Co to znaczy? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Zazwyczaj wraca o dwudziestej drugiej, trzeciej — wyjaśnił.

— Umawia się z kimś? — przyjrzał się uważnie Zaynowi, chcąc sprawdzić, czy mówił prawdę.

— Nie mówi mi wiele.

— Ugh, jesteś taki bezużyteczny! — jęknął z dezaprobatą.

— Przepraszam? — zmarszczył brwi, udając urazę. — To ty jesteś jego przyjacielem, sam go podpytaj. Ja po prostu wiem, że ostatnio chciał zrobić na kimś dobre wrażenie.

— Zakochał się? — uśmiechnął się.

— Nie wiem, kurwa, przecież mówię, że mało mówi — wywrócił oczami.

Niall zmrużył oczy, prychając, bo przecież to normalne, że chciał wiedzieć nieco więcej, a Zayn mieszkał ze Stylesem, więc uzyskanie informacji było dla niego łatwiejsze.

— Mam piwo, chcesz się napić? — spytał Malik, otwierając małą, przenośną lodówkę, która ustawiona była przy ścianie obok biurka.

— Jasne — mruknął, a już chwilę później złapał butelkę. — Dzięki.

— Kto to Taylor? — spytał, siadając obok blondyna.

— Gorąca laska.

— Nikt już nie mówi _laska_ na dziewczynę — zmarszczył brwi.

— Ja mówię — prychnął.

— I co to o tobie świadczy? — uniósł brwi ku górze.

— Jesteś momentami naprawdę irytujący — skomentował Niall, uderzając go w ramię.


	12. You're too beautiful... I'm crazy because of you

Harry siedział na widowni i słuchał słów mężczyzny, który zapowiadał Dianę i czuł ogromne podekscytowanie, bo chciał już zobaczyć ten _specjalny_ występ dla niego. Kurtyna zasłaniała niemal całą scenę, sprawiając, że wszyscy się niecierpliwili.

— Życzę miłego wieczoru! — oznajmił w końcu facet, a następnie zszedł ze sceny.

Harry nagrywał wszystko, ponieważ może akurat ten materiał mu się przyda, nigdy nic nie wiadomo, racja? Chciał do swojego filmu jak najwięcej świetnych chwil.

W końcu kurtyna się rozsunęła, na co uchylił usta, bo z sufitu spadała woda, jakby to był pieprzony prysznic. Woda zapewne dokądś odpływała, bo gdyby nic się z nią nie działo, zalałoby całą scenę, a później i podłogę. Nie to jednak było najwspanialsze, bo Louis był w czarnym stroju z czerwonymi dodatkami; wyglądał kurewsko pięknie.

— _You have my heart... and we'll never be worlds apart_ — zaczęła lecieć muzyka i Styles rozpoznawał głos Rihanny. — _Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star. Baby, 'cause in the dark you can't see shiny cars and that's when you need me there. With you, I'll always share because_ — Louis stawiał każdy krok z gracją, trzymając w dłoni parasolkę i wyglądało to naprawdę pociągająco... zresztą jak wszystko co robił.

Harry wstał, aby mieć lepsze ujęcia, a na jego ustach był ogromny uśmiech, bo _mokry_ Louis wciąż wyglądał pięknie i chyba zdecydowanie tak się czuł.

— _When the sun shine, we shine together, told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend, took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end_ — Louis radził sobie fenomenalnie na scenie! Nagle upadł na kolana, a w momencie, gdy lekko się uniósł, wsunął parasolkę między swoje nogi, przez co przesunęła się po mokrej scenie za nim. Wyglądało to cholernie pociągająco. — _Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh._

Harry czuł suchość w ustach, oglądając to show. Chyba jednak mężczyźni go pociągali... na pewno ten jeden na scenie!

Tomlinson pozostał na kolanach, podpierając się dodatkowo na dłoniach i wyginął plecy w piękny łuk, a student poczuł, że robi mu się ciaśniej w spodniach. Gdy wstał, uniósł ręce ku górze, poruszając biodrami i okay, Harry nie chciał być złym kumplem (bo chyba się kumplowali, racja?), ale chciał stanąć przed nim i również poruszać biodrami, czując go tuż przy sobie.

Gdy tylko występ się skończył, a trwał nieco dłużej niż zazwyczaj, Styles chciał więcej. Wyłączył aparat i szybko pobiegł do garderoby. W tym czasie kurtyna ponownie zakryła całą scenę, która na szybko była sprzątana, aby inne drag queens także wystąpiły jeszcze tego wieczoru.

— Chryste, Louis, jesteś najbardziej seksownym, najlepiej poruszającym się... nie mam słów, byłeś wyśmienity! — powiedział z podziwem, podchodząc do niego, a następnie uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując dołeczki w policzkach.

— Tak uważasz, skarbie? — spytał, ciężko oddychając przez wysiłek fizyczny, a następnie objął młodszego za szyją, co ten oczywiście odwzajemnił, nawet jeśli teraz obaj byli mokrzy.

— Jesteś stworzony do tego — szepnął, przebiegając dłonią przez jego perukę, która, wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, nie była niemiła w dotyku.

— Jeśli nie dasz tego występu do filmu, przysięgam, zabiję cię — parsknął.

— Koniec czułości, tu się pracuje! — zaśmiał się jeden z drag queens, więc Harry odsunął się delikatnie, kiwając głową.

Louis zaczął zmywać swój makijaż, uprzednio zdejmując perukę, a Styles wszystkiemu się przyglądał. Później przeszedł za parawan, aby się przebrać. Zdjął przemoczony, skąpy strój i przewiesił go zaraz na grzejniku, jaki tu był.

— Słońce, podasz mi ręcznik? — spytał.

— J-ja? — spytał niepewnie Harry, a czarnoskóry mężczyzna wręczył mu ręcznik, po czym popchnął nieznacznie. — Okay — dodał, podchodząc bliżej.

Uchylił usta, widząc Louisa w samej bieliźnie, nie chciał wyjść na jakiegoś niedoświadczonego nastolatka, który pierwszy raz widział piersi kobiety, ale ta bielizna była kobieca i spowodowała, że zaczął wyobrażać sobie pewne brudne rzeczy.

— Jestem dla ciebie ładny? — szepnął z uśmiechem, ujmując dłoń studenta i przyciągnął go do siebie, aby także schował się za parawanem.

— Jesteś kurewsko... przepiękny — wymamrotał.

— Dziękuję — kiwnął głową, po czym nakierował jego dłoń na swoją klatkę piersiową, aby przesunął po niej ręcznikiem.

— L-Louis — zająknął się, bardzo niepewnie wykonując ruchy. — Nie powinienem cię tak oglądać...

— Dlaczego nie? — westchnął.

— Jesteś zbyt piękny i ja... wariuję przez ciebie — przymknął oczy, nie chcąc nawet wyobrażać sobie, jak żałosny w tym momencie był.

— Chciałbym, abyś zwariował — mruknął, układając dłoń na jego policzku. — To byłoby całkiem świetne, nie uważasz?

— Sprawdzasz mnie? — zapytał nagle, na co Louis zmarszczył brwi. — Nie dotknę cię, nie testuj mnie. Może i jesteś starszy, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz mnie ośmieszać.

— Harry, ja nie... — zaczął kręcić głową — ja cię nie testuję, o co ci chodzi?

— Nie potrzebujesz mnie już, mam materiał do filmu, do domu dojdziesz sam, tak? — nie czekając na odpowiedź, opuścił garderobę, pozostawiając Tomlinsona w osłupieniu.

To wszystko było wciąż nowe dla młodszego, on wciąż nie wiedział, co powinien robić, dlatego spanikował, bo Louis go onieśmielał, zwłaszcza w takim wydaniu. Już i tak miał twardego penisa, z czego nie był zadowolony, bo czuł, że to brak szacunku, a bardzo szanował L i chciał się z nim _przyjaźnić_.

Tomlinson ubrał się w szary dres i po prostu udał się do domu, bo co innego miałby zrobić? Nie chciał, aby ten poczuł się tak osaczony, chciał po prostu, aby spędzili chwilę w przyjemny sposób.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, lubił to, że spodobał się Harry'emu. W końcu każdy człowiek potrzebował czasami takiego zapewnienia! A Louis naprawdę uwielbiał być adorowany, bo wtedy czuł się pewnie. Nie był już tym małym chłopcem, który bał się nosić chociażby obcisłe spodnie, bo przecież chłopcy takich _nie_ nosili. Z biegiem lat przestał widzieć różnicę między damskimi a męskimi ubraniami, po prostu nosił to, na co miał ochotę danego dnia.

— Yay! — gdy tylko zdjął buty, usłyszał radosny pisk dziecka, więc kucnął i wziął na ręce małego szkraba.

— Hej, kochanie, jak spędziłeś dzień?

— Mamusia zabrała mnie na takie dobre... takie z kremem — mówił z przejęciem, jednak szybko zainteresował się włosami L, po których zaczął przesuwać malutkimi dłońmi.

— A jak w przedszkolu? — spytał, idąc z Freddie'm do kuchni, gdzie szatynka przyrządzała późną kolację, wiadomo dla kogo.

— Było... oki, nudziłem się troszkę — wyznał.

— Cześć, Danielle — przywitał się z uśmiechem.

— Demoralizujesz dziecko, wracając o tych porach — pokręciła głową. — Ciągle chce na ciebie czekać.

— Kochanie, pogniewamy się zaraz, powinieneś dawno spać — połaskotał chłopczyka, na co ten zaczął się wyrywać, chcąc uciec, ale Louis złożył pocałunek na jego czole i przytulił go do siebie.


	13. Don't touch me without permission

Louis przejrzał się w lustrze, a następnie uśmiechnął, bo wyglądał _ładnie_. Miał na sobie białą bluzkę z czarnymi rękawami, do tego plisowaną spódniczkę, zakolanówki i ukochane vansy na stopach. Zgarnął telefon z łóżka i zaraz opuścił dom, na szczęście nie mijając Freddie'ego, ponieważ to wciąż było dziecko i sam nie wiedział, czy mógł mu mówić, kim był i co robił.

Dowiedział się od Liama, który miał dobry kontakt z Niallem, gdzie znajdowała się ich uczelnia i udał się tam, będąc pewnym, że będzie _lepiej_. Zaprosi go na jakiś obiad, spędzą dobrze czas, nie nagrywając tego. To będzie przyjacielski wypad.

Czuł na sobie spojrzenia innych, ale był przyzwyczajony, w końcu to było coś _wow_ , chłopak w spódniczce. Mimo wszystko szedł dalej, aż w końcu zatrzymał się niedaleko wejścia głównego. Liam zrobił mały wywiad Horanowi, więc wiedział, że zaraz zajęcia skończy loczek.

— Dzień przebieranek? — usłyszał obok siebie śmiech, na co wywrócił oczami.

— Wygląda bardziej męsko niż ty w spodniach — odpowiedział jakiś chłopak.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, dyskretnie spoglądając na ekran telefonu; jeszcze tylko chwila!

— A ty co, bronisz tego pedała? — zapytał pierwszy.

— Jestem w twoich oczach pedałem, bo mam na sobie spódniczkę? — Louis zmarszczył brwi, podchodząc bliżej nich. — Kochany, tak mało wiesz o świecie, prawda?

— Jest idiotą, nie przejmuj się — ten drugi, milszy, złapał kolegę za ramię i chciał go odciągnąć, ale ten się wyrwał i podszedł do Tomlinsona. — Co za kretyn — kręcąc głową, po prostu odszedł, mając serdecznie dość tego dnia.

— Więc nie jesteś pedałem, tak? — uniósł brwi.

— Pedałem? — powtórzył.

— Gejem? — skorygował, przyglądając się niebieskim tęczówkom.

— Ograniczasz się tylko do tego? — uśmiechnął się. — Nie zaprzeczysz, że kręcę cię w tej spódniczce, więc z łaski swojej nie obrażaj mnie i odejdź.

— Może mnie kręcisz — kiwnął głową, unosząc kącik ust ku górze, a następnie ułożył dłonie na talii Louisa.

— Oh, jak słodko, jesteś jednym z tych kolesi, którzy najpierw obrażają, a później nagle się zakochują? — wydął wargę, następnie odtrącając jego ręce. — Nie dotykaj mnie bez zgody, to moje ciało.

— Gdybyś nie chciał być dotykany, nie zakładałbyś tak krótkiej spódniczki — wywrócił oczami, popychając lekko starszego, aby następnie przyprzeć go do ściany budynku.

— A ty wiesz, że ubiór nie ma z tym nic wspólnego? _Nie_ znaczy _nie_ , odsuń się — rozkazał, odpychając go od siebie. Nienawidził takiego zachowania, bo co to, do cholery, miało oznaczać? Nikt nie miał prawa go dotykać, nawet jeśli chodziłby nago!

— Suka — skomentował, chwilę później czując pieczenie z powodu uderzenia z otwartej dłoni. — Czy ty właśnie podniosłeś na mnie rękę?

— Tak, zrobiłem to, ponieważ jesteś kurewsko nachalny — warknął, chcąc odejść, ale wtedy został pociągnięty do tyłu, zderzając się plecami z torsem tego typa. — I co zamierzasz? Zgwałcisz mnie przed uczelnią? Puszczaj mnie, do kurwy!

Harry skończył lekcje i szedł razem z Zaynem i Perrie do wyjścia, chcąc odpocząć. Wykład był cholernie nudny, a do tego jego przyjaciele zaczęli nawijać o jakimś filmie, nie ogarniał w ogóle tematu.

Zaniepokoił się, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos, dlatego rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył Louisa we własnej osobie. Co on tu robił, do cholery? Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się scenie, gdy jakiś chłopak chciał wsunąć dłoń pod jego spódniczkę.

— Zayn... to chyba... — zaczął, ale nie dokończył, ponieważ puściły mu nerwy. Po prostu podszedł do nich i zaraz odciągnął nieznajomego od drag queen, a następnie uderzył go w twarz. — Dotknij go jeszcze raz, a przysięgam, kurwa, nie będę delikatny!

— Jasne — parsknął, spoglądając w niebieskie tęczówki, aby następnie pokręcić głową. — Więc jesteś, suko — dodał, nim odszedł.

— Dziękuję, ja... zazwyczaj-

— Harry, o mój Boże! — Perrie przerwała Louisowi, podchodząc bliżej. — To było bohaterskie, jestem z ciebie dumna.

— Tak, cóż... musimy już iść, racja? — mruknął, wpatrując się w starszego jak w obrazek.

— Chciałem zaprosić cię na obiad, wiesz, ja...

— Sorry, nie chodzę na obiad z nieznajomymi — przygryzł dolną wargę, nim ujął dłoń Perrie i odszedł w stronę Zayna, który uśmiechał się do nich.

Louis poczuł ukłucie w serce, bo czy Harry właśnie wyparł się ich znajomości? Czuł się okropnie z tym wszystkim! Czy gdyby ubrał te pieprzone spodnie, zachowałby się inaczej?

Patrzył na loczka, który odchodził ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Jego oczy zaszły łzami, bo myślał, że się polubili, dał mu szansę, zapominając o sytuacji, w której na niego nakrzyczał, bo nie był kobietą, a teraz... teraz nawet nie chciał się przyznać, że go znał. Miał dość ludzi, którzy go ranili. Dość tego popieprzonego świata, w którym nie mógł być tym, kim chciał.

Gdy tylko wrócił do domu, zamknął się w pokoju, rozbierając do naga, bo przecież miał na sobie, uznawane przez społeczeństwo, _kobiece_ ubrania, które sprawiły, że Harry się do niego nie przyznawał. Po jego policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy, zdecydowanie miał dosyć... ale w końcu każdy miał prawo do chwili załamania.

Przykrył się kołdrą po samą głowę, aby nikt nie usłyszał jego szlochu i go nie widział, ale była akurat pora obiadowa, więc po chwili usłyszał pukanie.

— Louis, jesteś głodny? Zdążysz zjeść przed wyjściem do pracy? — usłyszał spokojny głos Danielle, na co przygryzł wargę i próbował unormować oddech.

— Nie jestem głodny — odparł łamiącym głosem, co nie uszło uwadze kobiecie.

— Czy ty... płaczesz, kochanie? Wchodzę do środka — zakomunikowała, nim nacisnęła klamkę i zaraz zmarszczyła brwi, widząc szatyna w takim stanie. — Co się dzieje? — spytała z troską, siadając na brzegu łóżka.

Tomlinson jedynie pokręcił głową, obejmując ją w talii i układając policzek na jej ramieniu, na co zaczęła przeczesywać dłonią jego włosy.

— Wezmę Freddie'ego na spacer, będziesz miał dom tylko dla siebie na godzinkę, okay? — szepnęła.

— Dziękuję — odrzekł jedynie, a następnie spojrzał na jej brzuszek. — Jak się czujesz?

— Spokojnie, nie martw się teraz o mnie — uśmiechnęła się. — Dam sobie radę.

— Nie chcę, abyś myślała, że nie możesz na mnie liczyć, bo mam gorszy czas — westchnął, przełykając gulę, która powstała w jego gardle.

— Przeżyłam jedną ciążę, przeżyję drugą, Lou... jesteś wspaniały, nie zapominaj — odgarnęła jego włosy z czoła.

— Nie na tyle, aby ktoś chciał się do mnie przyznawać — mruknął smutno. Myślał, że Harry był dojrzały, ale dzisiaj pokazał mu, że się mylił...

— Jeśli ktoś nie akceptuje cię, takim jakim jesteś, powinieneś pokazać mu swój tatuaż ósemki, prostując palec środkowy — szepnęła, robiąc to za niego, na co uniósł kącik ust ku górze.

— Jesteś kochana — skomentował, ponownie ją przytulając. Jak dobrze, że miał ją przy sobie, w innym wypadku pewnie upadłby na dno już dawno temu... wsparciem był także Liam Payne, pracownik w barze, ale nie często szczerze gadali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pamiętajcie, nikt N I K T nie ma prawa dotykać was bez pozwolenia, nieważne jak ubrani jesteście!


	14. I thought you were going to fix me

— Nie mogę się doczekać — westchnął Louis, który siedział po turecku na ladzie i nie bardzo interesował się tym, że miał spódniczkę. Każdy w tym barze widział go już w skąpych strojach na scenie, więc jeśli ktoś zauważy jego bieliznę, nie będzie wzruszony.

— Masz już kostium? — spytał Josh, odkładając czyste szklanki na swoje miejsce. Był tu barmanem, gdy Liam ani Niall nie mogli.

— Prawie — uśmiechnął się. — Brakuje mi jeszcze butów i... nie wiem, potrzebuję jakiegoś mocnego dodatku.

— Zapewniam, że nawet w bluzie oversize będziesz lśnił jak diament — spojrzał na szatyna, który przyłożył dłonie do policzków, udając, że się rumieni.

— Za dużo Rihanny słuchasz, huh? — parsknął, jednak zanim Josh zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, obaj odwrócili się w stronę wejścia, słysząc drzwi.

— Zamknięte! — oznajmił.

— Nie przyszedłem na występy — Louis zacisnął mocno szczękę, słysząc _ten_ głos.

Nie miał zamiaru być miłym gościem po tym, jak został potraktowany. Harry musiał zrozumieć, że ze strachu przed opinią innych nie mógł tego robić! Louis miał uczucia, był tylko człowiekiem, chciał być zaakceptowany... zwłaszcza przez osobę, która ponoć była jego kolegą.

— Mamy materiał do nakręcenia — mruknął, przygryzając dolną wargę.

— Po chuj robisz ten film, skoro wcale nie dajesz wsparcia drag queens? — uniósł brwi ku górze, następnie zsuwając nogi na niższą ladę, gdzie barmani przyrządzali drinki. — Po co chcesz pokazać światu, jakim zajebistym gościem jesteś, skoro wcale taki nie jesteś?!

— Louis, porozmawiajmy — westchnął ciężko, podchodząc bliżej.

— Nie, nie będziemy rozmawiać, bo właśnie teraz jestem zajęty swoim chłopakiem, który akceptuje w stu procentach to, jak się ubieram czy zachowuję — fuknął, pociągając Josha za koszulkę, a ten zaraz to zrozumiał i położył dłoń na udzie szatyna.

— T-ty masz chłopaka? — zdziwił się loczek, czując dziwne uczucie w brzuszku.

— Mam chłopaka, tak — kiwnął głową. — Jest znacznie lepszym człowiekiem niż ty, wiesz? Przynajmniej się do mnie przyznaje! — musiał to z siebie wyrzucić, był tak bardzo wkurzony.

— Nie chciałem, abyś poczuł się źle, ale... moi znajomi tam byli, a ty przyszedłeś w spódniczce! — wskazał na niego dłonią.

— Więc co, to jakieś dziwne? Wiedziałeś, że noszę wszystkie ubrania, nie patrząc na to, na jakim dziale w sklepie są! — warknął, mrużąc oczy.

— Przepraszam — mruknął Styles, dotykając brzegu lady, do której podszedł.

— Wyjdź stąd, nie mam zamiaru dalej się z tobą zadawać... a tak poza tym... — odchrząknął, przytulając się do Josha, a następnie pokazał środkowy palec w kierunku młodszego — ładny tatuaż, racja?

— Wszystkie twoje tatuaże są piękne, Lou — wyznał, czuł się naprawdę dziwnie, oglądając tę scenę.

— Wiem — prychnął, podnosząc się lekko, aby objąć barmana za szyją, a ten podniósł Louisa, trzymając za uda. — Będziesz patrzył, jak się pieprzymy... czy wyjdziesz? — spojrzał na loczka, składając pocałunek na szczęce bruneta.

— Louis, proszę — zrobił smutne oczy, ale Tomlinson wcale nie zamierzał zmieniać zdania.

— Dałem ci niejedną szansę, zmarnowałeś je — warknął, chcąc być bliżej niego, ale Josh trzymał go mocno, bo nie był pewien, czy skończyłoby to się dobrze. — Pieprzę twój film, nakręć inny, a ode mnie się odczep.

— Proszę, nie bądź zły... to jest takie nowe i ja nie wiedziałem, co robić — westchnął, czując wzbierające się łzy w kącikach oczu. — Wiem, że jestem gównianą osobą, naprawdę wiem. Zawsze wszystko psuję, ale... boję się. Jesteś taki otwarty, a ja pierwszy raz spotykam się z taką osobą. Jesteś wspaniały, uwielbiam patrzeć na ciebie, gdy ubierasz się w ten sposób, ale to wciąż takie dziwne, bo nigdy w życiu nie miałem takiej osoby obok.

— Lubisz patrzeć? — zmarszczył brwi, odsuwając się od Josha, który początkowo nie chciał na to pozwolić, ale Louis uspokoił go, że nikogo nie pobije. — Lubisz patrzeć, jak koleś jak ja tańczy, pokazuje tyłek, a ty się podniecasz, aby później sobie zwalić?

— Nie, nie robię tak — pokręcił głową. Dobra... zrobił tak jakieś dwa, trzy razy, ale był wtedy naprawdę sfrustrowany!

— Nie robisz? — parsknął, podchodząc bliżej niego, przez co musiał okrążyć ladę. Barman przyglądał im się przez chwilę, nim odszedł na zaplecze, aby porozmawiali między sobą.

— Nie, Louis, naprawdę cię szanuję — mruknął niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.

— Więc o czym myślisz, gdy się masturbujesz, kochanie? — szepnął do jego ucha, dłonią przeczesując loczki. — O kim, hm?

— Proszę, porozmawiajmy o ważniejszych sprawach... chciałem przeprosić — przymknął oczy.

— Harry — westchnął, składając pocałunek tuż pod jego uchem, a dłonią złapał za pasek od jego spodni.

— Co chcesz osiągnąć? — spytał cicho, próbując nie reagować na jego dotyk.

— Żebyś powiedział prawdę — odpowiedział, pchając Stylesa na ladę, a następnie naparł na niego swoim ciałem. — Po co się ze mną zadajesz? Bo lubisz patrzeć, gdy mam na sobie kobiece ciuchy, huh?

— Lubię na ciebie patrzeć, gdy jesteś tak ubrany... to nie kłamstwo — westchnął, czując krocze Louisa naprzeciw swojego i to, kurwa, nie pomagało! — Ale zadaję się z tobą, bo jesteś wspaniałą osobą i naprawdę mnie intrygujesz.

— Wyjdź — nakazał, odsuwając się od Harry'ego, widząc, że jeszcze chwila, a dostanie erekcji. — I nie wracaj, nie będę twoją gwiazdeczką.

— C-co? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Jeśli-

— Louis, potrzebuję cię w życiu! — przerwał mu nagle, a jego dolna warga zaczęła drżeć.

— Co? — tym razem on nie rozumiał. — Nie potrzebujesz mnie w swoim życiu, Harry, dajesz sobie radę...

— Nie zrywaj ze mną znajomości — poprosił żałośnie, ujmując mniejszą dłoń. — Już będę dla ciebie lepszy.

— Nie, nie będziesz — pokręcił głową. — Po prostu wyjdź, okay? Mamy tu sporo pracy.

— Pomogę — zaproponował, jednak szatyn spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. — Więc kończysz ze mną? Tak po prostu?

— Wybacz, że zapomniałem fajerwerków — wywrócił oczami.

— Jesteś teraz dupkiem, a powinieneś być miły... _zawsze_ — zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie będę miły dla kogoś, kto wstydzi się mnie przed znajomymi — fuknął, patrząc w szmaragdowe oczy. — Jestem na ciebie zły! Rozumiesz, co to znaczy? Nie powinieneś się tu zjawiać następnego dnia, bo ja wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak się zachowałeś i jeśli nie wyjdziesz, ja wyjdę i już mnie tu nie zobaczysz, choćbyś przychodził tu codziennie.

— Przepraszam — szepnął, znowu czując łzy w oczach. — Przepraszam i... wiem, jaki jestem, ale myślałem, że mnie naprawisz, Lou.

Tomlinson odwrócił wzrok, nie odpowiadając, więc Harry po prostu opuścił bar, powstrzymując płacz. Dla obu nie było to przyjemne przeżycie, ale nie chcieli tego pokazywać.

— Już mogę wejść? — spytał Josh, wychylając się zza drzwi.

— Ta — mruknął, następnie skierował się do garderoby, wiedząc, że nikogo tam nie było o tej porze.


	15. Why did you dress like that if I see you're not feeling well?

— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz tak iść na uczelnię? — zapytał Zayn, mierząc go wzrokiem.

— Tak — wymamrotał niepewnie, poprawiając spódniczkę, jaką miał na sobie. W końcu ciuchy nie miały płci, racja? Mógł chodzić we wszystkim, co mu się podobało. Chciał pokazać światu, że wcale nie nie lubił chłopców w takich ciuchach.

— Na wszelki wypadek wezmę ci spodnie, gdybyś czuł się niekomfortowo — mruknął, wkładając jeansy do plecaka.

— Przejdę w tej spódniczce przez życie — wymusił uśmiech, otwierając drzwi, a wtedy ujrzał Nialla, który otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Perrie chce ją do zwrotu do końca tygodnia — parsknął Malik, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

— Co dziś za dzień? — spytał blondyn.

— Żaden... po prostu chciałem ubrać coś... nowego — wyjaśnił niepewnie. — Jak wyglądam?

— Cholera, gdybym nie widział twojej twarzy, już bym do ciebie zarywał — odpowiedział.

— Racja? — parsknął brunet, zaraz wychodząc z pokoju. — Muszę już spadać, Perrie wiecznie nie będzie tłumaczyć moich spóźnień. Powodzenia, Harry, poderwij kogoś — puścił mu oczko, nim zaczął zbiegać po schodach.

— Styles! — usłyszał gwizd, na co się skrzywił.

— Czuję się trochę dziwnie — wymamrotał, zamykając drzwi na klucz, po czym zaczął iść z Niallem. — Jak wiele osób się patrzy?

— Uspokój się, po co się tak ubrałeś, skoro widzę, że nie czujesz się dobrze? — westchnął, ujmując jego dłoń, aby dodać mu odrobiny otuchy.

— Ponieważ chcę pokazać, że dla mnie ubrania nie mają płci — uniósł dumnie głowę do góry, a po chwili poczuł dłoń na swojej talii.

— Hej, Styles, co się tak wystroiłeś? — spytał Zack, kojarzył, że chodził na zajęcia muzyczne, chyba grał na perkusji, ale nie był pewien.

— To zwyczajne ubrania — oznajmił, odsuwając się od niego delikatnie.

— Skoro tak uważasz — uśmiechnął się. — Chciałbyś pójść ze mną do kina w takim razie?

— _W takim razie_? — wtrącił Niall.

— Chciałem spytać wcześniej, ale wiesz...

— Nie lubię chłopaków... — mruknął Harry. — Znaczy ja nie... nie mam czasu na randki.

— Daj spokój, nie dasz mi jednego wieczoru? — wydął wargę, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku.

— Wiesz, Zack, zaraz spóźnię się na wykład — odchrząknął i szybko zaczął biec w stronę akademika, nie bardzo myśląc o tym, że spódniczka ukazywała w ten sposób jego bokserki, ale skąd mógł to wiedzieć, skoro pierwszy raz miał ją na sobie? Nie znał się na tym.

Niall uderzył bruneta w ramię, gdy ten przygryzał wargę, obserwując jego przyjaciela.

— Spadaj stąd — warknął, zaraz odchodząc.

Zack pokręcił głową, masując swoje ramię i również udał się na swoje zajęcia, bo faktycznie jeszcze chwila, a się spóźni.

~*~

Harry zdecydowanie czuł się nieswojo w spódniczce, ciągle rozglądał się dookoła, jakby był zagubionym jelonkiem. Nie mógł skupić się na zajęciach, bo myślał tylko o tym, czy jak siedział, to ktoś mógł zobaczyć jego bieliznę, wskutek czego trzymał nogi złączone ze sobą niemal cały czas, ale i tak lekki strach był.

— Ubierz te pieprzone spodnie, Hazz — poprosił Zayn, gdy ten kolejny raz zaczął poprawiać spódniczkę, rozglądając się.

— Nie, to tylko ubranie — westchnął. Louis chodził w kobiecych ubraniach i nie narzekał, więc to tylko kwestia przyzwyczajenia, tak?

— Męczysz się — stwierdził. — Po co to robisz? To jakiś... manifest? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie — odpowiedział krótko, wywracając oczami. Dlaczego ludzie robili z tego takie wielkie halo? On tylko nie miał na sobie spodni, do cholery!

— Dobra — uniósł ręce w geście obronnym, a następnie, aby podbudować jego pewność siebie, dodał — wyglądasz ładnie.

— Dzięki — parsknął.

— Mówię serio, masz bardzo długie, szczupłe nogi i wyglądają zjawiskowo w takim wydaniu — uśmiechnął się, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Tylko mógłbyś się ogolić — zaśmiał się.

— Ogoliłem się — zmarszczył brwi.

— O czym mówisz? — został zbity w tropu.

— N-no wiesz... — jego policzki stały się mocno rumiane, na co Zayn otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Koleś! Mówiłem o nogach — szepnął. — Nie chciałem wiedzieć, czy golisz miejsca intymne.

— A ty nie?

— No robię to, ale... kurde, Styles, to trochę niezręczne.

— Cóż... trzeba rozmawiać o takich rzeczach — wzruszył ramionami. — Ponoć — mruknął niepewnie.

— Może od razu róbmy to w tym samym czasie w tej samej łazience — zaproponował brunet, sprawdzając, ile jeszcze czasu mieli do następnych zajęć.

— Jeśli potrzebujesz p-pomocy — zacisnął dłonie na trzymanych książkach, odwracając wzrok od współlokatora, który zamknął oczy i zakrył twarz dłonią.

— Nie potrzebuję pomocy, radzę sobie z takimi rzeczami, dziękuję — odparł. — Chodź, księżniczko, odprowadzę cię.

— Dziękuję, że przy mnie jesteś w tych chwilach — szepnął.  
  
  


Louis westchnął, patrząc na Danielle, jak karmiła Freddie'ego, który dzisiaj był nadzwyczaj spokojny, z czego oboje się cieszyli. Wczorajszej nocy mężczyzna został zaczepiony przy barze przez jakichś dwóch kolesi i dostał kilka razy w twarz. Nie przejął się tym, był przyzwyczajony, ale naprawdę nie chciał się tak pozywać dziecku, bo co miał mu powiedzieć?

— Myślałam ostatnio... może odwiedzę moją mamę — odezwała się kobieta, wycierając policzki chłopca mokrymi chusteczkami.

— Jasne, to dobry pomysł — poparł ją.

— Chcesz jechać ze mną, Lou? — spojrzała na niego.

— Nie, mam pracę — pokręcił głową.

— Jesteś pob... — ucięła, nie chcąc mówić zbyt wiele przy dziecku. — Masz siniaki, dlaczego chcesz pracować w takim stanie?

— Mamy dużo pracy, za niedługo parada — wyjaśnił, wstając z drewnianego krzesełka, po czym wyjął z mikrofalówki talerz z makaronem, gdy ta wydała z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk.

— Musisz odpocząć — oznajmiła poważnie, zbierając ze stołu naczynia, które po opłukaniu wodą włożyła do zmywarki. — Ktoś inny się tym zajmie.

— Będę przemawiał — zmarszczył brwi, ponownie zajmując swoje miejsce. — Muszę być przygotowany i dużo ćwiczyć.

— Kochanie...

— Proszę cię, Danielle, skończ ten temat — przerwał jej.

— Martwię się o ciebie — wzięła chłopca na ręce, jednak ten zaczął się wiercić, więc odstawiła go na podłogę. — Idziesz się pobawić, kochanie? — uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Z tatusiem — zrobił proszące oczka.

— Tatuś musi odpocząć, może trochę później, co ty na to?

— Jak zjem, pójdę z nim na plan zabaw — zadeklarował Tomlinson.

— Nie — pokręciła głową. — Ja to zrobię, a ty w końcu idź spać.

— Jesteś w ciąży, to tobie przyda się odpoczynek — wywrócił oczami, zabierając się za swój obiad. Nie smakował już tak dobrze, ale co się dziwić, skoro był odgrzewany już dwa razy.

Danielle pokręciła głową, opuszczając kuchnię, bo z tym mężczyzną tak trudno było dyskutować! Za dużo od siebie wymagał, do cholery, musiał nieco zwolnić.

— Pójdziesz z tatusiem? — spytał z uśmiechem, a Freddie kiwnął energicznie głową, po czym podszedł do niego i ułożył policzek na jego udzie. — Poczekasz?

— Poczekam — mruknął.

Louis jedną dłonią zaczął głaskać go po jasnych włoskach, a drugą szybko jadł, aby spędzić z chłopcem więcej czasu na placu zabaw. Gdy Danielle zobaczy, że zamierzał wyjść, nie pozwoli mu na to, ale on naprawdę czuł się na siłach, aby przejść parę metrów; nie był kaleką.


	16. You're still not afraid to express yourself, that's the most beautiful

Harry miał to do siebie, że najpierw robił coś głupiego, później myślał i przepraszał jak głupiec, nie mogąc odpuścić. Tak było i tym razem... cóż, nie spodziewał się jednak, że będzie miał tak _cudowne_ wyczucie czasu.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytał Liam, gdy zobaczył loczka przy ladzie. — Myślę, że Louis cię tutaj nie chce... wiesz, nie chcę być niemiły, ale-

— Zamknij się i powiedz mi, czy dzisiaj tu będzie — przerwał mu, przysuwając dziesięć dolarów w jego stronę. — Dam ci drugą połowę, jak już mnie do niego dopuścisz.

— Zostaw to dla siebie, studenciku — parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową. — Louis nie występuje w tym tygodniu, jest... niedysponowany.

— Co to znaczy? — zmarszczył brwi, chowając pieniądze do kieszeni.

— To znaczy, że nie mogę więcej powiedzieć — westchnął, zaraz zgarniając wysoką szklankę z półki i zaczął do niej wlewać piwa.

— Muszę z nim pogadać, wiesz? — mruknął, siadając wygodnie na krześle barowym. — Ostatnio potraktowałem go źle... a później jeszcze prawie wywołał u mnie erekcję przy swoim chłopaku — wplótł palce w swoje loki, kręcąc głową.

— Chłopaku? — zdziwił się, podając mu alkohol.

— Taki brunet, pracuje tu — wyjaśnił. — Dziwne, że ty tego nie wiesz — zmarszczył brwi.

— Josh? Ale Josh ma dziewczynę o imieniu Ally — wyjaśnił powoli, zaraz orientując się w sytuacji. — Oh, nie! Nie ma dziewczyny, faktycznie jest z Louisem.

— Teraz udajesz debila — stwierdził, prychając. — Więc udawali, tak?

— Kurwa, Harry, zrozum, że nie możesz wiecznie robić głupstw, raniąc Louisa, a później wracać i przepraszać, sądząc, że wszystko będzie okay, bo każdy ma granicę wytrzymałości — oparł się dłońmi o ladę, pochylając nieco w jego kierunku. — A ja nie będę ci pomagał.

— Cóż... okay, po prostu mnie stąd nie wyrzucaj, chcę się wyluzować — wymamrotał. Słowa uderzyły prosto w jego policzek jak pięść. Faktycznie nie powinien się tak zachowywać... Gdyby tylko Tomlinson mu wybaczył, byłby lepszym kumplem!

— Ale zapomnij o tym, że wpuszczę cię do garderoby — odparł, powracając do pracy, gdy podeszła jakaś dziewczyna, prosząc o cztery drinki.

Harry siedział na tym cholernym krześle, pijąc piwo nie wiadomo ile, ale uśmiechał się, gdy na scenie pojawił się mężczyzna z dwoma kobietami i robili niezłe show, rozśmieszając widownię. Pierwszy raz tak naprawdę zwracał większą uwagę na kogoś innego niż Diana. W _Reyes y Reinas_ pracowało naprawdę wielu utalentowanych ludzi, wszyscy czymś się wyróżniali i to było piękne.

— Liam! Liam! — zawołał go, śmiejąc się cicho.

— Nie dam ci więcej alkoholu, dwa duże piwa zdecydowanie wystarczą twojemu organizmowi — westchnął, nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi.

— Ale ja nie chcę alkoholu — burknął, wywracając oczami.

— Więc czego? — spojrzał na niego przelotnie.

— Muszę siku — pochylił się nad ladą, uśmiechając szeroko.

— Więc idź — zmarszczył brwi. — Tam jest — skinął głową na fioletowe drzwi z podpisem _WC_.

— Dzięki, Liam, to idę sikać! — poinformował go, nim zeskoczył z krzesełka, a następnie radosnym krokiem udał się do łazienki.

Otworzył drzwi do męskiej, rozglądając się, po czym rozpiął spodnie i zaraz podszedł do pisuaru, opróżniając pęcherz. Nagle usłyszał uderzenie w jednej z kabin, na co prawie obsikał ścianę.

— Jest tu ktoś? — zapytał, zapinając spodnie.

— Ta, no jest — odburknął jakiś facet, a Harry zaraz zmarszczył brwi.

— Możesz być milszy, przyszedłem tylko na siku! — westchnął, chcąc wyjść, ale usłyszał ponowne uderzenie w drzwi. Nie wydając żadnego dźwięku, położył się na podłodze, chcąc jedynie sprawdzić, co się działo, a wtedy zobaczył glany i vansy. Wszystko wydawałoby się całkiem okay, ktoś przyszedł na szybki numerek, ale on rozpoznawał te charakterystyczne vansy z różami po bokach i zmartwił się, widząc majtki przy kostkach. Podszedł do kabiny, chcąc otworzyć drzwi, ale były zamknięte.

— Zajęte, do kurwy — usłyszał warknięcie. To było niepokojące, że w ogóle nie słyszał głosu Louisa.

— Otwórz mi, proszę — zapukał trzy razy. Postanowił zaryzykować i podjąć inną taktykę. — Jestem cholernie napalony przez te drag queens!

— Możesz, kurwa, poczekać? — zapytał, a Harry nagle usłyszał przekręcanie zamka, na co zmarszczył brwi. — Ty dziwko! — otworzył drzwi, nim mężczyzna zdołał je ponownie zakluczyć.

Widok Louisa ze łzami w oczach, a także na policzkach, łamał mu serce. Nieznajomy trzymał swoją dużą dłoń na jego ustach, drugą pod spódniczką, a swoje spodnie miał opuszczone z bokserkami do połowy ud. Zebrało mu się na wymioty, myśląc o tym, że najukochańsza osoba na świecie mogła zostać zgwałcona.

Niewiele myśląc, Harry zamachnął się i uderzył go, na co ten zachwiał się i uderzył o ściankę kabiny. Drugi cios był słabszy, ale wciąż mocny, dodatkowo popchnął go w róg, a następnie objął Louisa i przyciągnął do siebie.

Wszystko działo się bardzo szybko, nie zwracał uwagi na to, co mówił ten pieprzony kutas, zbyt skupiony na drag queen, który był roztrzęsiony i ocierał maskarę ze swoich policzków.

— Hej, Harry, wysikałeś się już? — nagle do toalety wszedł Liam, który zaniepokoił się jego długą nieobecnością i uniósł brwi na scenę, jaką ujrzał. — Hej, zaraz! — warknął, gdy brunet wyszedł z kabiny i chciał uderzyć Stylesa. Podszedł bliżej, ujmując jego nadgarstek.

— Napadł mnie! — poskarżył się.

— Słucham? — pisnął loczek. — Chciałeś zgwałcić Louisa, to ty napadłeś na niego!

Tyle wystarczyło Liamowi, aby wyprowadzić stąd tego człowieka. Oczywiście, że wierzył Harry'emu, zwłaszcza że drag queen nie wyglądał dobrze.

Tomlinson oparł się dłońmi o umywalkę, a Styles podszedł do niego niepewnie i kucnął, a gdy się podnosił, założył mu majtki, które dotychczas ciągle były przy jego kostkach. Ten ruch początkowo zdezorientował starszego, ale wiedział, że nie zostanie skrzywdzony przez niego, więc nie odsunął się.

— Zrobił to? Zdążył? — spytał cicho, obejmując go w talii.

— Nie... przeszkodziłeś mu — szepnął, wtulając się w jego tors. — Dziękuję, Hazz — dodał, pociągając noskiem.

— Przepraszam... przepraszam cię najmocniej na świecie, nigdy nie powinienem wstydzić się ciebie, bo jesteś cudownym człowiekiem i podziwiam cię za tę odwagę. Ja przeżyłem _jeden dzień_ w spódniczce i miałem dość komentarzy na swój temat — mamrotał, głaszcząc go po karmelowych włosach. — Tak cholernie ci współczuję, ludzie zapominają, że też masz uczucia i chcą cię przelecieć, nawet bez pozwolenia, ale ty wciąż idziesz naprzód i nie boisz się wyrażać siebie i to jest najpiękniejsze, co widziałem w życiu.

— Możesz... możesz mnie stąd zabrać? — spytał słabo, unosząc wzrok na szmaragdowe oczy, który ukazywały współczucie i smutek.

— Oczywiście — kiwnął głową. Nie był zły, że zignorował jego słowa, wiedział, że zaczął przepraszać w złym momencie, ale nie mógł się pohamować. — Chodźmy.

Opuścili łazienkę, a przy ladzie poinformowali Liama, że pójdą do domu, a ten ma się nie martwić. Oczywiście, że będzie to robił. Na zewnątrz Harry oddał starszemu swoją kurtkę, deklarując, że jemu zimno było niestraszne. Przez całą drogę panowała cisza, ale całkowicie to rozumiał, Louis pewnie układał sobie pewne rzeczy w głowie i nie zamierzał mu w tym przeszkadzać.

Nim zdążył się pożegnać, Tomlinson ujął jego dłoń i pociągnął za sobą do środka. Zdjęli buty w przedpokoju, po cichu i ciemku przeszli do sypialni, dopiero tam światło zostało włączone.

— O Boże... czy ten mężczyzna cię pobił? — zapytał, widząc siniaki na jego twarzy. W barze światło było gówniane, a co dopiero na zewnątrz w nocy!

— Nie ten — pokręcił głową, kładąc kurtkę na fotelu.

— Lou... — westchnął, momentalnie czując łzy w oczach.

— To okay — zapewnił cicho, odwracając wzrok. — Ludzie po prostu... mają mnie za tanią dziwkę, która tańczy półnago, a p-później... — jego głos się załamał, urywając wypowiedź, a Harry zaraz podszedł do niego i objął.

— Jesteś bardzo wartościową osobą — szepnął, pocierając jego plecy w uspokajającym geście. — Najlepszą na świecie i jest mi cholernie przykro, że byłem kutasem w stosunku do ciebie. Nigdy, przenigdy nie porównuj się do dziwki, bo naprawdę nią nie jesteś. Jesteś drag queen — uśmiechnął się delikatnie, patrząc w sztormowe oczy — dumną siebie, piękną wewnętrznie i zewnętrznie drag queen, która zawróciła mi w głowie.

Louis ponownie zaczął płakać, nie wytrzymując, bo Harry _mimo wszystko_ był kochany i wciąż chciał się z nim zadawać, ale bał się, że będzie go brzydził, w końcu tak często był dotykany...

— Ludzie cię kiedyś docenią — mruknął student, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji. — Przykro mi, że dzisiaj sądzą, że mogą... robić te ohydne rzeczy.

— Lubię cię — szepnął nagle, co totalnie zbiło z tropu młodszego. — Oczywiście, że cię lubię... ale boli mnie czasami twoje zachowanie.

— Przepraszam cię najmocniej na świecie, błagam, następnym razem uderz mnie w policzek, abym się ogarnął, bo ja naprawdę... nie chcę cię krzywdzić — pokręcił głową, ujmując dłoń szatyna. — Mogę cię nawet przedstawić znajomym, rodzinie... Chcę, aby każdy wiedział, że zadaję się z tak odważną osobą.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, składając pocałunek na jego czole, ale nie powiedział już ani słowa.


	17. That's your child, right...?

Louis wziął prysznic, aby zmyć z siebie dzisiejszy dzień, Harry zrobił to samo, a później położyli się do łóżka, jakby robili tak od lat, chociaż był to pierwszy taki raz. Niewiele rozmawiali, ale obaj przyznali, że słowa nie były tu potrzebne.

Po jakimś czasie, gdy nie mogli zasnąć, Tomlinson ujął jego dłoń w tę swoją i uniósł ku górze, złączając z tą swoją, jakby sprawdzał, czy pasowały do siebie.

— I jak? — szepnął cicho loczek.

— Nie wiem — wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się na bok, a złączone dłonie ułożył między nimi.

— Jesteś piękny, Louis — oznajmił, wpatrując się w jego twarz z zachwytem. Starszy uśmiechnął się leniwie, cicho dziękując za komplement. — Nie... mam na myśli — odchrząknął — to nie głupi komplement, to prawda, której powinieneś być pewny, a nie dziękować. Nigdy w życiu nie spotkałem tak niezwykłej osoby.

— Cóż... nie jestem aż tak niezwykłą osobą, za jaką mnie uważasz. Widzisz to, na co ci pozwalam — wyjaśnił tajemniczo, posyłając mu uśmiech.

— Jestem pewien, że i tak jesteś piękny, mimo swoich skrytych wad — zapewnił, składając buziaka na jego dłoni.

— Rano będziesz musiał wyjść po cichu... nikt nie może cię tu zauważyć — oznajmił, wzdychając. — Nie wstydzę się ciebie, nie czuj się źle, po prostu to nie do końca...

— Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć — pokręcił głową. — Wierzę ci.

Louis uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie, nim zamknął oczy i zaczął nucić coś pod nosem, więc Harry po prostu się w to wsłuchiwał, również zamykając oczy.

Po kilku minutach zasnęli, a ich dłonie nadal były złączone między ich ciałami, jakby bali się, że zaraz jeden ucieknie z łóżka i pozostaną samotni, ale dzisiejszej nocy mogli być pewni, że to było w porządku, będąc razem.

~*~

Louis zapomniał nastawić budzika, więc pospał nieco dłużej. Nie obudził Harry'ego i nie powiedział mu, że musiał wyjść, bo on sam został obudzony przez radosny głosik.

— Tatusiu! Tatusiu, musimy zjeść śniadanko — mówił Freddie, wchodząc do pokoju, a następnie wdrapał się na łóżko. Widząc obcego mężczyznę, zakrył twarz dłońmi.

— Kochanie... — zaczął cicho Louis, podnosząc się do siadu. Nie chciał, aby Harry był świadkiem tej sceny, ale pech chciał, że się obudził.

— Lou? — zdziwił się, widząc uroczego blondyna między nimi.

— Daj mi chwilę — wymamrotał, wstając, a następnie wziął chłopca na ręce. — Gdzie jest mamusia, hm?

— W łazience, trochę boli ją brzuszek — wyjaśnił. — Co to za pan?

— Boli ją brzuszek? — przeraził się, zaraz biegnąc do łazienki. Nie pukając, wszedł do środka i spojrzał na Danielle, która przeszukiwała szafkę nad zlewem. — Coś się stało? Krwawisz?

— Nie, Lou, jest okay — zapewniła go z dłonią na swoim brzuszku.

— Na pewno? Ponoć cię boli — zmarszczył brwi. — Zawiozę cię do lekarza.

— Mhm... okay — przymknęła oczy, uśmiechając się delikatnie, a następnie westchnęła głęboko.

— Mamusiu, oki doki? — spytał blondynek.

— Oki doki — potwierdziła, spoglądając w jego błękitne oczy.

Harry nie bardzo wiedział, co się działo. Kim było to dziecko? Czy Louis miał syna? Żonę albo chociażby dziewczynę? Starszy długo nie przychodził, więc zaczął się ubierać, a gdy chciał już wychodzić, nagle dostał z drzwi w czoło.

— O matko, przepraszam — wymamrotał Lou, krzywiąc się delikatnie. — Muszę zawieźć... muszę gdzieś jechać i wiem, że nie powinienem cię o to prosić, ale zajmiesz się dzieckiem przez jakąś godzinkę?

— To twoje dziecko, racja...? — spytał, pocierając czoło dłonią.

— Tak... — kiwnął głową, wzdychając. — Ma na imię Freddie — dodał.

— Wygląda bardzo... jak ty — stwierdził cicho. Było mu nieco przykro, bo to oznaczało, że Louis miał rodzinę, a on nie mógł mącić między nimi. — Zajmę się nim, jasne — wysilił się na uśmiech.

— Dziękuję, to bardzo ważne. W lodówce są...

— Dam sobie radę, Lou — zapewnił go.

— Dziękuję — powtórzył, składając buziaka na czole studenta, a następnie zgarnął jakieś ciuchy z szafy, nim zbiegł schodami na dół. — Jak bardzo boli? — usłyszał jeszcze, na co zmarszczył brwi.

Harry westchnął, także chcąc zejść, ale wtedy usłyszał niepewny głosik dziecka, więc odwrócił się i uniósł brwi ku górze.

— Hej, słodziaku, wychodzi na to, że zajmę się tobą przez chwilę — oznajmił, kucając. — Mam na imię Harry, a ty?

— Freddie — mruknął, podchodząc bliżej. — Masz ładną koszulę — skomentował, chowając rączki za plecami.

— Oh, dziękuję — uśmiechnął się do niego. — Masz świetny gust, wiesz?

— Gust? — zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc tego słowa.

— Nieważne — machnął ręką. — Pójdziemy coś zjeść, co ty na to?

— Tak, jestem głodny — pokiwał energicznie główką.

Styles ujął jego malutką dłoń i pomógł mu na schodach, a następnie posadził go na blacie i zaczął szykować dla niego śniadanie. W jego głowie ciągle był głos Louisa, potwierdził, że to jego synek, miał rodzinę, do cholery!

— Powiesz mi, kochanie, ile masz latek? — spytał loczek, przyglądając się chłopcu, jak jadł; chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

— Cztery, proszę pana — odpowiedział, machając nóżkami.

— Jesteś już dużym chłopczykiem — skomentował, a gdy ten zjadł, zaraz zaczął zmywać, nie chciał zostawiać bałaganu. — Wiesz, gdzie pojechał twój tatuś?

— Do... doktora — przypomniał sobie to słowo, zaraz dodając — mamusię boli brzuszek.

— Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie okay — posłał mu uśmiech, odkładając umyte naczynia. — Często boli ją brzuszek? — dopytywał. Naprawdę chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, a to dziecko ewidentnie nie umiało kłamać i nawet nie próbowało.

— Mamusia ma tam małego bobaska, będę miał siostrzyczkę — pisnął radośnie, a Harry musiał przytrzymać się szafki, aby nie upaść. Rodzina Louisa się powiększała, do cholery, oni się kochali... — albo braciszka. Ale chcę siostrzyczkę.

— To urocze — wysilił się na uśmiech, a następnie spojrzał na zegar i westchnął, bo był już sporo spóźniony na zajęcia. — Nie wiem, kiedy wrócą twoi rodzice, ale co ty na to, aby przejść do... salonu? Chcesz obejrzeć bajkę, pobawić się w coś?

— Możesz mi poczytać! — wystawił rączki w jego stronę, a student zaraz podniósł go i skierował się do salonu, oczywiście najpierw się pogubił, ale w końcu trafił.

Usiedli na kanapie, Freddie podał mu jedną z wielu książeczek, a Harry zaczął czytać, próbując na tym skupić swoje myśli. Jednak po kilku minutach był już na ostatniej stronie i chyba nie powinien być tak zdruzgotany wiadomością o rodzinie szatyna, skoro nie darzył go miłością, ale... cóż, było mu przykro.

— Czemu jesteś smutny? — szepnął blondynek, ujmując jego dużą dłoń w dwie swoje. — O, tatuś też ma takie rysunki.

— Nie jestem smutny — pokręcił głową, posyłając mu uśmiech. — A te rysunki — podwinął rękawy koszuli, aby ukazać nieco więcej skóry — to tatuaże.

— Brzydki — skomentował chłopiec, wskazując na syrenkę na lewym przedramieniu. — Ten ładny — przeniósł palce na różę.

— Sądzisz, że tatuś też ma brzydkie tatuaże? — spytał, parskając śmiechem.

— Kilka — szepnął, jakby powierzał mu największy sekret świata. — Ale nie mów mu, bo będzie mu przykro! Często jest smutny...

— Oh... — wykrztusił, słysząc te słowa od dziecka. — Jestem pewien, że nie jest smutny, tylko zmęczony — próbował jakoś zmienić jego myślenie, w końcu miał jedynie cztery lata, nie powinien martwić się tym aż tak.

— Ale on jest smutny! — oznajmił nieco głośniej. — Ciągle się wywraca na rowerze i ma dużo si-sino...?

— Siniaków — pomógł mu Styles, na co ten pokiwał głową. Zanalizował jego słowa i ktokolwiek wymyślił tę historię, dobrze zrobił. Przynajmniej Freddie nie wiedział, że siniaki były od pobić.


	18. Damn, you turn me on when you wear skirts

— Hazz! — odezwał się, gdy tylko znajdował się w przedpokoju. Zamknął drzwi za Danielle, która uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie, chociaż oczywiście mogła sama to zrobić.

— Tatusiu!

— Co tam, kochanie? Byłeś grzeczny? — zapytał z uśmiechem, kucając, aby przytulić do siebie chłopca, który zaraz tu podbiegł.

— Harry czytał mi książeczkę i zrobił amciu — oznajmił z uśmiechem.

— Masz fajnego syna — skomentował loczek, powoli podchodząc do nich. Czuł się... źle. Myślał o Louisie, gdy się masturbował (no dobra, bardziej o Dianie, ale to ta sama osoba), zauroczył się w nim, a ten _nie_ mógł go pokochać, bo miał już rodzinę.

— Wezmę go — szepnęła Danielle, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu szatyna, który kiwnął jedynie głową i przekazał jej Freddie'ego.

Student przyglądał jej się, jak odchodziła do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, ale nie zastanawiał się dokładnie gdzie. Czuł się dziwnie z tym wszystkim...

— Przepraszam, pewnie przegapiłeś zajęcia — mruknął Louis, przeczesując swoje włosy dłonią.

— Tak, przegapiłem... ale to nic — machnął ręką, podchodząc bliżej niego. — Z przyszłą mamusią okay?

— Tak, to bóle wywołane rozwijaniem się dziecka, wiesz... pierwsze ruchy i te sprawy — kiwnął głową. — Odwieźć cię do akademika?

— Tak — szepnął, zakładając buty w pośpiechu, co nie uszło uwadze Tomlinsona.

— Jeśli chcesz o coś zapytać...

— To twoje życie — przerwał mu, prostując się, aby spojrzeć w jego niebieskie oczy. — To po prostu... lekki szok, daj mi się z tym oswoić.

— Czy... propozycja poznania się z twoimi znajomymi wciąż aktualna? — spytał, otwierając drzwi, które zamknął, gdy obaj opuścili dom.

— Jasne — uśmiechnął się delikatnie. — Nic się nie zmieniło od wczorajszego wieczoru.

_Absolutnie nic._

Wsiedli do samochodu mężczyzny, który włączył radio, aby nie było niezręcznej ciszy i skierował się w stronę akademika, jadąc możliwie najdłuższą drogą, jaką się dało. Wiedział, że powinien wyjaśnić sprawę z synem i co najważniejsze Danielle, ale obawiał się tego wszystkiego.

— Louis... błagam, już drugi raz mijamy ten budynek — jęknął z dezaprobatą.

— Jestem biologicznym ojcem — wypalił nagle, zaciskając palce na kierownicy, co zbiło nieco Harry'ego z tropu, bo _co do cholery_? — Freddie to mój syn, tak, ale... nie odtrącaj mnie przez to, czego się dowiedziałeś.

— To okay... nie znałeś mnie cztery czy pięć lat temu, więc miałeś prawo sypiać, z kim chcesz — odparł spokojnie, kładąc dłoń na jego udzie, bo ten wyglądał na naprawdę zestresowanego. — Wciąż masz takie prawo, bo nic nas nie łączy... — _niestety_.

— Od pierwszej chwili, gdy zobaczyłem cię w tym cholernym barze, miałem ochotę po prostu popchnąć cię na pierwszy lepszy stolik i całować cię, dopóki nie stracę oddechu — wyznał cicho, zjeżdżając na pobocze, bo naprawdę, kurwa, nie potrafił się teraz skupić na drodze.

— O-oh... — wykrztusił jedynie, spoglądając na starszego. — Cóż, miałem podobne myśli, gdy ujrzałem Dianę — zaakcentował to imię.

— Powiedz mi... pociągam cię bardziej na scenie czy... w tym wydaniu? — spojrzał na ciuchy, jakie właśnie miał na sobie.

— Jesteś przystojny jako Louis i piękny jako Diana, lubię każde twoje wydanie — uśmiechnął się. — Choć... cholera, chyba kręci mnie to, że nosisz spódniczki. Czy na to jest jakiś fetysz?

Louis parsknął śmiechem, unosząc dłoń, aby ułożyć ją na policzku młodszego, a następnie przybliżył się, aby przyłożyć swoje czoło do tego jego.

— Lubię nosić spódniczki... szkoda jedynie, że przez to ludzie myślą, że każdemu chcę wskoczyć na kutasa — westchnął smutno.

— Ważne, żebyś ty tak nie myślał — uśmiechnął się. — Chociaż na mojego ku-

— Nie kończ, Harry — zaczął się śmiać, czochrając jego włosy. — Jesteś niewyżyty, panie Nie-Lubię-Chłopców.

— Chyba lubię... ale tylko jednego — odparł radosnym głosem, który sprawił, że serce Tomlinsona zaczęło się rozpływać.

— Nawet jeśli nie jesteś pewien swojej orientacji i chcesz ją poznać, eksperymentując ze mną... to okay — kiwnął głową, będąc całkowicie poważnym.

— Masz rodzinę, Lou... raczej nie mogę — mruknął smętnie, a cała miła atmosfera wyparowała.

— I tak chcę cię przelecieć — mruknął, powstrzymując się od uśmiechu i tak po prostu przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, odpalając samochód.

— O mój Boże, Louis! — uderzył go lekko w ramię. — Nie możesz tak mówić... nie bezpośrednio. Musisz dmuchnąć mi w twarz dymem papierosowym.

— Hej, mogę chwilę z tobą posiedzieć w akademiku? — spytał.

— Jasne, akurat nie będzie Zayna.

— To jakaś aluzja, hm? — parsknął.

— N-nie... — jego policzki stały się rumiane, więc szybko odwrócił głowę w stronę szyby i przygryzł dolną wargę.

Louis wciąż miał rodzinę, ale po tej rozmowie, mimo iż była komiczna, było mu z tym łatwiej.

Chwilę później wchodzili już do małego pokoju, w całym akademiku było cicho, bo wszyscy albo byli na wykładach, albo spali. Louis rozejrzał się dookoła, zaraz uśmiechając się, gdy zobaczył skórzaną kurtkę z własnoręcznym malunkiem na plecach.

— To ją miałeś któregoś wieczoru, racja? Nie jest twoja — stwierdził szybko.

— Nie, jest Zayna, pożyczył mi ją — wyjaśnił, siadając na swoim łóżku. — Ma lepszy styl.

— Lubię twój styl — zmarszczył brwi, odwracając się w jego stronę.

— Ja bardzo lubię twój... podziwiam cię za te wszystkie szpilki — westchnął teatralnie, opierając się plecami o ścianę.

— Pierwszy raz założyłem takie buty, gdy miałem szesnaście lat... mama była zła, ale tylko dlatego, że złamałem obcasa — zaśmiał się, siadając obok loczka. — Spytała, czemu akurat te, a ja powiedziałem, że mi się spodobały.

— I jak zareagowała? — uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Myślała, że żartuję, ale... wyjaśniłem jej, że ja naprawdę chcę mieć takie buty — westchnął, opierając policzek o jego ramię. — Kupiła mi takie, jakie chciałem i nauczyła, jak w nich chodzić.

— Kochana kobieta — skomentował, obejmując Lou w talii. Okay, tak, mógł mieć rodzinę, ale to nie znaczyło, że Harry musiał się dystansować, racja?

— Umarła lata temu... nie chciałem wtedy patrzeć na żadne szpilki, dlatego dopiero ponad cztery lata temu postanowiłem pokazać światu, kim jestem — mruknął, przygryzając delikatnie policzek od wewnątrz. To wciąż był ciężki temat do rozmów, był mocno przywiązany do swojej mamy, okazywała mu dużo wsparcia i miłości.

— To czyni cię jeszcze piękniejszym — szepnął.

— Hej, tak właściwie... mam pomysł. Co ty na to, abyś wystąpił ze mną za tydzień czy dwa? Siniaki się zagoją, będę gotowy — uśmiechnął się szeroko, spoglądając na loczka.

— Ja nie umiem tańczyć — jęknął z dezaprobatą.

— Nauczę cię, to będzie prosty układ, a przysięgam, poczujesz się jak gwiazda — parsknął.

— A jeśli nie spodobam się widowni? — uniósł brew ku górze.

— Wtedy pokażesz im swój płaski tyłek — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie naśmiewaj się z mojego tyłka! — parsknął, popychając lekko Tomlinsona w bok.

— Zatańcz ze mną — szepnął, ujmując jego dłoń. — Będziesz miał... materiał do filmu.

— O Boże... ale nie wcisnę się w żaden gorset czy... wiesz, ten strój — jego policzki dosłownie zapłonęły na myśl o tym.

— Wystarczy, że wciśniesz się w spodnie — zaśmiał się melodyjnie i Harry totalnie przepadł dla tego pięknego dźwięku.


	19. If it goes on like that, your pants will fall off your ass

Minęły dwa dni, odkąd Harry poznał syna Louisa i dzisiaj był dzień, w którym ten miał poznać jego przyjaciół. Nie chcieli nigdzie wychodzić, więc umówili się w pokoju akademickim, zamawiając jedynie dwie pizze.

— Wyglądam okay? — zapytał loczek, odwracając się w ich stronę.

— Specjalnie odpiąłeś połowę guzików...? — Zayn zmarszczył brwi, na co ten wywrócił jedynie oczami, bo to było _oczywiste_ , że tak, kurwa.

— Oh! Zapomniałem jeszcze wspomnieć, że... — zaczął, jednak zaraz usłyszał pukanie, na co stracił wątek. Podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je i gdy tylko zobaczył Louis w zakolanówkach, vansach, spódniczce i czarnej koszulce, uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Hej — szepnął.

— Hej — odparł, lustrując wzrokiem jego odkryty w połowie tors. — Mam wino — dodał, wskazując na butelkę w swojej dłoni.

— To super miłe, Lou, jesteś najlepszy — niewiele myśląc, objął go w talii.

Gdy już w końcu weszli do pokoju, wzrok siedzącej na łóżku Zayna trójki zleciał na ubiór Louisa. Nie byli na to przygotowani (dobra, jedynie Niall był, bo on pracował w weekendy w barze), więc to była całkowicie ludzka reakcja. W końcu nie każdy chłopak tak się ubierał.

— To jest właśnie mój przyjaciel, Louis Tomlinson — przedstawił go, odstawiając butelkę wina na biurko.

— Cześć, jestem Louis — uśmiechnął się, podchodząc, aby uścisnąć ich dłonie.

— Właśnie cię przedstawiłem — zmarszczył brwi.

— Perrie — odparła. — Ty... jesteś tym chłopakiem, którego obronił Hazz przed uczelnią?

— Tak, to ja... dosyć skomplikowana sprawa, już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy — machnął ręką, jakby wcale przez to później nie płakał. Nie musieli wiedzieć, że faktycznie tak było.

— Ja jestem Niall — odezwał się radośnie blondyn. — Ale mnie już znasz, więc — zaśmiał się.

— Jestem Zayn — mruknął brunet. — Jak to możliwe, że już się znacie?

— Pracujemy w tym samym miejscu — wzruszył ramionami. — Tylko że robimy coś całkowicie innego.

— Więc co robi Louis? — spojrzał na szatyna, który usiadł na krańcu łóżka H.

— Tańczy.

— Jesteś st-

— Nie jestem striptizerem — przerwał mu od razu, nim ten zdążył dokończyć. — To nie bar ze striptizem, to bar z drag queens... może trochę jak burlesque.

— Więc jesteś jedną z drag queens? — wtrąciła Perrie.

— Jest najśliczniejszą drag queen na świecie — odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem, siadając obok L.

Otworzyli wino, jednak nie mieli kieliszków, tylko dwa kubki, w których robili sobie czasem zupki chińskie, więc Louis grzecznie odmówił i po prostu zgarnął kawałek pizzy. Nie znał ich na tyle, by na spokojnie pić z tego samego naczynia.

Rozmawiali tak naprawdę o wszystkim, aby lepiej się poznać, a po kilkudziesięciu minutach dłoń Harry'ego spoczęła na odkrytym udzie Tomlinsona, na co zwrócił uwagę, ale nie zareagował, bo cholera, jego dłoń była ciepła i taka delikatna.

— Więc Harry zdecydował się nakręcić film o tobie — stwierdził Zayn po ich kolejnych opowieściach.

— Tak — kiwnął głową.

— Cholera, powinieneś czuć się jak prawdziwa gwiazda... niektórzy doczekali się swojego filmu dopiero po śmierci — westchnął.

— Też mogę umrzeć przed nakręceniem filmu — wzruszył ramionami, a w pokoju zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

— Louis chciał powiedzieć, że zawsze może się coś stać — odezwał się Harry, zaciskając nieco dłoń na jego udzie. — Ale będzie o siebie dbał i żył wiele, wiele lat, tak?

— Tak — mruknął, spoglądając w szmaragdowe oczy chłopaka.

— Wyczuwam jakieś napięcie między nimi — szepnął Niall, a Perrie kiwnęła niezauważalnie głową, jakby się z tym zgadzała.

— Zostajesz tu na noc? — Malik odchrząknął, zmieniając temat. — Nie wiem, czy mam się wepchnąć Perrie do łóżka.

— Raczej nie... — mruknął, marszcząc brwi. Musiał wrócić do domu, zająć się dzieckiem, a później wpaść do baru.

Harry wydął dolną wargę, bo cóż... chciał, aby ten został. Ale w końcu świat się jutro nie kończył, racja?

~*~

Harry szedł z uśmiechem do cukierni, aby kupić coś na podwieczorek, zaciskając dłoń na swoim telefonie. Cieszył się, że jego przyjaciele zaakceptowali Louisa, jego ubiór i to, kim był. Naprawdę nie wiedział, czemu tak się tego obawiał, ale najwidoczniej taki już był. Cóż, już nigdy tak nie zrobi!

Od: **Loueh**  
 _Liam mówi, że mam zejść ze sceny, co za cham_

Do: **Loueh**  
 _też bym chciał, abyś zszedł. daj tym siniakom trochę więcej czasu na zagojenie_

Od: **Loueh**  
 _nie wierzę, że TY to piszesz_

Do: **Loueh**  
 _niby dlaczego?_

Od: **Loueh**  
 _bo ty akurat uwielbiasz mnie na scenie x_

Parsknął śmiechem, bo to była cholerna prawda! Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak Lou tańczył, bo robił to po prostu tak świetnie. Był jednak przerażony tym, że miał z nim występować, bo on dosłownie miał dwie lewe nogi!

Wszedł do cukierni, witając się ze sprzedawczynią. Była przemiłą, starszą kobietą i zawsze chciała mu coś wcisnąć w gratisie, twierdząc, że był zbyt chudy.

— Poproszę dwa ptysie, Barbaro — powiedział, wyjmując portfel z kieszeni.

— Czyli trzy — kiwnęła głową, zaraz pakując do małego pudełeczka słodkości.

— Barbaro... — westchnął.

— Jak tak dalej będzie, twoje pierścionki będą ci spadać z palców, tak samo jak portki z dupy — wywróciła oczami.

— Nie sądzę, abym schudł z palców — zmarszczył brwi, kładąc banknot na ladzie.

— Bo cię karmię! — westchnęła, podając mu pudełko. — Zjedz wszystko, kochany, mama byłaby z ciebie dumna.

— Mama zazwyczaj nie pozwalała mi tyle tego jeść — zrobił podkówkę z ust. — Dawała mi brokuły! Wyobrażasz sobie, barbaro?

— Dzień dobry! — po sklepie rozległ się przyjemny, kobiecy głos, na co odwrócił się za siebie i szeroko uśmiechnął.

— Hej, TayTay — pomachał jej.

— Zamiast jej ciągle machać, byś ją zaprosił na randkę — mruknęła sprzedawczyni.

— Mam na oku kogoś innego — szepnął, zaraz dodając — ale to sekret, zachowaj go dla siebie.

— Przyprowadzisz ją kiedyś do mnie? — spytała z uśmiechem.

— Przyprowadzę go — kiwnął głową i żeby uniknąć pytań, skierował się do wyjścia, po drodze przytulając blondynkę. — Miłego dnia, piękne kobiety!

— Uroczy — skomentowała ze śmiechem Taylor.

Loczek skierował się radosnym krokiem do akademika, uważając na ptysie w kartoniku, a po chwili wyjął telefon z kieszeni, aby sprawdzić, czy może Louis pisał. Nie, żeby tego oczekiwał, ale... cóż, oczekiwał. Bardzo go lubił!

Od: **Loueh**  
 _Danielle wyjechała_

Do: **Loueh**  
 _więc co?_

Od: **Loueh**  
 _chodź do mnie, nudzi mi się_

Do: **Loueh**  
 _miałem wrócić do akademika, żeby dać Zaynowi słodkości_

Od: **Loueh**  
 _HARRY_

Do: **Loueh**  
 _słucham??_

Od: **Loueh**  
 _dawaj mi słodkości, to o mnie powinieneś dbać_

No i oczywiście, że poszedł do domu Tomlinsona, bo nie mógł inaczej. Ten mógłby mu powiedzieć, żeby wskoczył do studni, a on z pewnością by to zrobił. Chyba poważnie się _zauroczył_...

To chyba nie powinno tak wyglądać.


	20. You treat me with the delicacy I need

Harry spędzał u Louisa już trzecią godzinę, ale naprawdę nie obchodziło go to, bo czuł się bardzo dobrze w jego obecności. Cieszył się, że słodkościami z cukierni wywołał uśmiech u starszego, bo musicie wiedzieć, że jego uśmiech był najlepszą rzeczą na świecie.

Aktualnie oglądali serial i naprawdę był ciekawy, ale loczek na chwilę odpłynął, wpatrując się w zabawki, jakie były poukładane w przezroczystym pudełku. Przypomniał sobie, że Louis miał rodzinę i tak naprawdę nie powinien tu przebywać, ale było mu smutno, gdy go nie widział.

— Hazz — mruknął cicho szatyn, kładąc dłoń na jego udzie.

— Hm? — spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi ku górze.

— Możemy zmienić serial, jeśli chcesz — uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Nie, jest okay — zapewnił, kręcąc głową.

— Więc... chcesz o czymś pogadać? — podniósł się lekko, uginając lewą nogę w kolanie, aby usiąść w połowie po turecku. — Coś się dzieje?

— Nie chcę być twoim przyjacielem, chcę całować twoje usta — szepnął, a następnie uchylił usta, bo naprawdę nie sądził, że zdoła to powiedzieć. Cholera, powinien się zamknąć!

— Słucham? — zmarszczył brwi, lustrując uważnie twarz Harry'ego. Oczywiście, ostatnio rozmawiali w samochodzie o tym, że chcieli siebie całować, ale myślał, że nie będą kontynuować tej rozmowy.

— Zapomnij — westchnął, chcąc wstać, ale Louis szybko (dosłownie) wskoczył na jego kolana, nie pozwalając mu na to. — Proszę, po prostu zapomnij, nie chcę napiętej atmosfery między nami.

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a następnie ujął jego dłonie i ułożył je na swoich udach. Dzisiaj rano się golił, bo szczerze powiedziawszy, czuł się lepiej i pewniej, gdy miał gładkie nogi.

— Dotknij mnie — szepnął, poprawiając się na jego kolanach, a następnie wplątał palce w jego loki.

— Gdzie? — spytał niepewnie. Nie wiedział, co robili, ale cholernie mu się to podobało. Nie był jednak pewien, kim była dla niego Danielle, więc wciąż miał lekkie obiekcje.

— Gdziekolwiek chcesz — mruknął, składając motyli pocałunek na jego skroni. — Ja też nie chcę być _tylko_ twoim przyjacielem — dodał.

— Ale... — zaczął, jednak Louis szybko mu przerwał, zakrywając usta dłonią.

— Proszę, po prostu to zróbmy, a przysięgam, że świat się nie zawali — zapewnił.

Harry powoli przesunął swoje dłonie na spód jego ud i zacisnął palce, przyciągając go bliżej siebie, na co szatyn przygryzł dolną wargę i wciąż bawił się jego włosami, czasem składając delikatne pocałunki na twarzy młodszego.

— Czy to jest... okay? Czujesz się komfortowo? — spytał Styles, a starszy uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową.

— Lubię twój dotyk... jest dobry — oznajmił. — Nie musisz się bać, że mnie skrzywdzisz.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, sunąć dłońmi pod szarą spódniczkę, aż spotkał się palcami z materiałem majtek L, więc spojrzał w sztormowe oczy, które niemo powiedziały mu, że wciąż czuł się komfortowo. W tle nadal leciał odcinek serialu, ale oni kompletnie go nie słyszeli, zbyt zajęli sobą.

Louis w końcu pochylił się lekko, zsuwając dłonie na jego policzki, na jego ustach utrzymywał się ledwo widoczny uśmiech. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu, jak piękne były, a w następnej chwili poczuł delikatny pocałunek na nosie.

— Czuję się tak podniecony, a nawet się nie całujemy — szepnął loczek.

— To dobry znak — kiwnął głową, zbliżając się jeszcze bardziej, nim połączył ich usta razem. Dla obu było to coś... niezwykłego, nowego. Delikatność, z jaką się traktowali, była wręcz przepiękna.

Louis w pewnym momencie zassał jego dolną wargę, później ją przygryzając, a Harry westchnął, bo to było naprawdę przyjemne uczucie i tak bardzo cieszył się, że się całowali, bo on o tym dosłownie śnił i marzył. Nie było języka, śliny ani żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, wszystko było takie powolne, momentami nieśmiałe czy niepewne.

Gdy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli, na ich ustach widniały uśmiechy, które miały zapewnić, że to było w porządku. Tomlinson czuł się pożądany, ale w ten dobry sposób, nie ten, gdy mężczyźni bez pytania klepią go w tyłek, bo _sam się prosi_ , nosząc spódniczki, ani nie ten, gdy w toalecie chcą zdjąć jego majtki i dotknąć go mimo sprzeciwów.

— Dotykaj mnie, Harry — poprosił cicho. Niech nikt go nie wini za to, że przez lata poniżania, wyśmiewania czy molestowania teraz, gdy doznał wręcz motylego dotyku, chciał więcej. Chciał czuć się dobrze z dobrą osobą.

— Tego chcesz? — spytał dla pewności, a gdy otrzymał w odpowiedzi kiwnięcie głowy, podniósł się, aby ułożyć Tomlinsona plecami na kanapie, samemu siadając między jego nogami. — Co chcesz, abym zrobił?

Szatyn nie odpowiedział, ale ujął jego dłoń i położył ją na swoim udzie. Uwielbiał, gdy był dotykany w tym miejscu, to na niego działało jak cholera. Styles delikatnie zaciskał palce, aby później je prostować i tak w kółko.

— Powiedz mi, gdy będziesz czuł się źle — mruknął, unosząc drugą nogę Louisa, aby położyć ją na swoim ramieniu, a następnie pochylił się, składając pocałunek na wewnętrznej stronie uda. — Okay?

— Bardzo okay, Hazz — westchnął, podwijając spódniczkę, aby móc go obserwować i ten widok zdecydowanie był miły dla oka.

— Czy mogę powiedzieć, że lubię, gdy jesteś taki... trochę kobiecy? — uniósł brew. — Mam na myśli... nie chcę cię przelecieć, bo nosisz takie ciuchy czy jarają mnie twoje nogi, po prostu... jesteś taki piękny i podoba mi się... wiesz — westchnął.

— Jesteś takim misiem — skomentował szatyn z uśmiechem. To było kochane, jak starał się go nie urazić poprzez słowa, pokazywało to, że mu zależało.

Styles uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie, bo nie kazał mu kontynuować swojej myśli i powrócił do składania pocałunków po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda. Jego skóra była tak delikatna, był pod wrażeniem, bo on, gdyby golił swoje nogi, pewnie zaciąłby się miliard razy i jeszcze upadłby twarzą na podłogę jak ostatni frajer, próbując dotrzeć do każdego miejsca.

— Lubię to — szepnął Louis, przymykając oczy. — Lubię ciebie, Harreh... traktujesz mnie z delikatnością, której potrzebuję.

— To w porządku... ja ciebie też lubię — zapewnił. Odważył się na to, aby zassać jego skórę i nie słysząc protestów, zrobił mu malinkę, po której następnie przesunął językiem.

— Hazz — wymamrotał, uśmiechając się, a gdy tylko szmaragdowe oczy zwróciły na niego uwagę, dodał — zrób to jeszcze raz.

— Chcesz być oznaczony? — zapytał, pochylając się bardziej i tuż pod materiałem jego majtek zaczął tworzyć następną malinkę, a Louis aż jęknął cicho z przyjemności. To było tak niewiele, ale jednocześnie tak wiele. — Chcesz, aby wiedziano, że do kogoś należysz?

— Lekcja numer... nieważne która — westchnął, patrząc na Harry'ego — jesteś swój, nie należysz do nikogo.


	21. You fell in love, dude

Harry myślał o tym, co robił z Louisem i doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinien tego robić. On miał dziecko, prawdopodobnie dziewczynę (jeszcze nie wiedział, kim była Danielle, co go frustrowało) i następne dziecko w drodze. Nie mógł zagarniać szatyna dla siebie tylko dlatego, bo się zauroczył. Nie wiedział, co robić, bo cholernie go do niego ciągnęło, pragnął całować całe jego ciało, ale przecież nie mógł!

— Zayn — westchnął, zamykając drzwi, gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju.

— Co? — mruknął, podkładając rękę pod głowę.

— Hej, Harry — przywitała się Perrie, uśmiechając przyjaźnie.

— Mam problem — oznajmił, siadając na swoim łóżku.

— Znowu chcesz pożyczyć jakieś ciuchy? — parsknął, podnosząc się do siadu, uważając, aby nie szarpnąć dziewczyny za włosy.

— W niedzielę byłem u Lou, wiesz to, bo ci o tym mówiłem, ale... — przymknął na moment oczy, następnie mówiąc bardzo szybko — całowaliśmy się, a później jeszcze chciał, abym go dotykał, więc to robiłem i dodatkowo zrobiłem mu malinki na udach.

— Zaraz, co? — zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na swojego współlokatora. — Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście tak blisko siebie.

— Ja też nie! — pisnął, wplątując palce w swoje loki.

— Nie rozumiem, w czym jest problem... Skoro Louis tego chciał, ty także — Edwards wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

— Ale on ma... ma rodzinę — wymamrotał niepewnie, na co dwójka zamilkła, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powiedzieć, ponieważ, hej, ich kolega właśnie powiedział, że całował się z zajętym facetem!

— Żonę...? — spytał Malik, podchodząc do biurka, aby zgarnąć z niego puszkę red bulla.

— Nie wiem, kim jest, ale... jest bardzo piękna, na dodatek ma w sobie dzidzię, Louis będzie podwójnym tatusiem!

— _Tatuś_ brzmi nieco dziwnie w twoich ustach, nie mów tak przy mnie, bo mam... dziwne skojarzenia — poprosił, uśmiechając się niezręcznie.

— Proszę... doradźcie mi — szepnął, a jego oczy zaszły łzami. Sam nie wiedział dokładnie, czemu chciał płakać, ale to wszystko go przytłaczało.

— Spokojnie, Harreh — Perrie przeniosła się na jego łóżko, aby go objąć i jakoś pocieszyć. — Jeśli chcesz, płacz... wypłacz się, może poczujesz się lepiej. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, mogę poradzić ci jedynie szczerą rozmowę. Louis jest dorosłym facetem, musi się określić.

— Nie zniosę tego, jeśli wybierze Danielle... jest dojrzalsza, piękna i jest mamą jego dzieci! — odparł, oddychając nierównomiernie. Przytulił się do blondynki, próbując zatrzymać łzy w oczach, ale one i tak znalazły sposób, aby znaleźć się na jego policzkach.

— Zakochałeś się, gościu — oznajmił Zayn, otwierając puszkę. — To trochę kiepskie, no nie?

— Najgorsze — szepnął, a Perrie zaczęła przeczesywać jego loki dłonią. — Chcę, aby Louis mnie pokochał... chcę dawać mu szczęście, na jakie zasługuje.

— Musisz mu o tym powiedzieć — mruknęła cicho. — Musicie dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia...

— Nie chcę, aby odszedł od rodziny ze względu na mnie, bo widzę, z jaką miłością traktuje Freddie'ego — westchnął, ocierając nieudolnie policzki z łez.

— Freddie to jego syn? — Zayn zmarszczył brwi. W końcu skąd miał to wiedzieć?

— Tak... jest jak młodsza wersja Louisa i... to takie piękne — wyłkał, nie kontrolując już płaczu. Czuł się okropnie, bo nie wiedział nawet, co czuł do niego starszy, ale wyobrażał sobie pewne rzeczy. Chciał z nim mieszkać, opiekować się jego dziećmi i kochać się z nim, mimo iż znali się od stycznia. Nie obchodziło go to, ponieważ on był po prostu zakochany. Zakochany w mężczyźnie, co wykluczało jego heteroseksualizm, ale szczerze nie potrafił teraz o tym myśleć.

— A nie możecie dzielić się Louisem? Może ty będziesz spędzał z nim czas od czwartku do niedzieli, a Danielle-

— Zayn! — przerwał mu, kręcąc głową, a po jego policzkach spłynęło jeszcze więcej łez.

— Przepraszam, chciałem jakoś zażartować — westchnął, podchodząc bliżej. Usiadł na podłodze między jego nogami, kładąc dłonie na kolanach i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. — Będzie okay, w końcu Louis także coś do ciebie czuje, racja?

— Nie wiem...

— Ja wiem — kiwnął głową.

~*~

Zayn spojrzał na neonowy szyld i zmarszczył brwi, bo kompletnie nie rozumiał tej nazwy, ale dlaczego go to nie dziwiło, skoro nigdy nie uczył się hiszpańskiego? Kręcąc głową, wszedł do baru i przeraził się, gdy od razu po tym usłyszał głos.

— No zamknięte, do chuja! Ileż można powtarzać, że otwieramy o siedemnastej? — ktoś był ewidentnie zirytowany.

— Hej...? — mruknął, przechodząc dalej, nim stanął przy ladzie. — Jestem kolegą Harry'ego, który-

— Oh... — barman przerwał mu, uchylając delikatnie usta. Zaraz na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, podając mu dłoń. — Jestem Liam, wybacz, myślałem, że to taki jeden.

— Zayn... nic się nie stało — ujął na chwilę jego dłoń, zaraz dodając — podobają mi się twoje tatuaże, są niezłe.

— Dzięki, moja mama ich nie docenia — parsknął, kręcąc głową. — Co cię tu sprowadza?

— Chciałbym po prostu poznać bliżej Louisa, jeśli to możliwe — wzruszył ramionami. — Kiedy mogę go tu spotkać?

— Pracuje od czwartku do niedzieli, jeśli o to ci chodzi, ale pewnie przyjdzie tu dzisiaj czy jutro — wyjaśnił, powracając do wycierania szmatką kieliszków. — Co znaczy, że chcesz go bliżej poznać?

— Nie wiem tak właściwie — usiadł na krześle barowym, okręcając się dwa razy, nim ułożył ręce na ladzie. — Chcę zjeść z nim jakiś obiad, dowiedzieć się, co czuje do mojego współlokatora.

— Harry poważnie dla niego przepadł? — uniósł brew ku górze. — Niall dużo mówi, ale zbyt chaotycznie, abym mógł go zrozumieć.

— Najwidoczniej — skinął głową. — Powiesz mi... czy Louis czuje coś do niego?

— Nie zwierza się już nikomu, ale... z moich obserwacji mogę wywnioskować, że tak — mruknął, patrząc w bursztynowe oczy. — Będę wdzięczny, jeśli nie pochwalisz się nikomu, że plotkuję za jego plecami.

— Spoko, Liam — uśmiechnął się. — To pozostanie tajemnicą... ale oczekuję kiedyś jakiegoś piwa za free.

— Jasne — parsknął, kiwając głową. — Możesz zostawić mi swój numer, napiszę, jak Louis przyjdzie.

— Dobry pomysł — przyznał. — Masz coś do pisania? — spytał, unosząc brwi, a Liam schylił się do półek pod ladą i zaraz podał Malikowi czarny flamaster.

— Czekaj, mam gdzieś zeszyt... — uciął, gdy młodszy ujął jego dłoń i pociągnął w swoją stronę, a następnie zaczął pisać cyfry na jego skórze, tuż nad tatuażem czterech strzałek.

— Trudno znaleźć wolne miejsce, masz naprawdę sporo tatuaży — wymamrotał, odkładając flamaster, gdy już skończył.

— Ty też masz ich trochę — przyznał, przyglądając mu się uważniej. — Założę się, że za kilka lat będziesz miał ich więcej niż ja.

— Możliwe... mam kilka projektów na następne — zaśmiał się cicho.

Liam uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przyznając, że chłopak przed nim wydawał się być ciekawą osobą.


	22. Can I know your story?

— Hej, Zayn — powiedział Louis, dosiadając się do niego, gdy siedział przy ladzie, gadając z Niallem, który wyjątkowo dzisiaj miał zmianę.

— Cześć, jesteś głodny? — spytał od razu.

— Zaraz przyjdzie Harry, umówiliśmy się na nagrywki i jakąś kolację — uśmiechnął się. — Jeśli chcesz... możesz iść z nami, nie widzę problemu.

— Nah, nie będę przeszkadzał, ale... czy mógłbyś jutro wyjść ze mną na obiad?

— Okay... — zmarszczył brwi. — Nie wiem czemu, ale okay.

— Chciałem się zakumplować, no wiesz — wzruszył ramionami.

— Jesteś jakiś dziwny dzisiaj — parsknął śmiechem, jednak zaraz spoważniał. — Jak wyglądam?

— Szczerze? — przeskanował cały jego strój; czarne trampki, różowe zakolanówki, czarna, rozkloszowana spódniczka i białoróżowa bluzka na długi rękaw. Boże, ten facet poważnie uwielbiał spódniczki! — Chciałbym cię przelecieć na jednym z tych stolików.

— Więc... Harry'emu się spodoba? — szepnął, przygryzając dolną wargę.

— Chcesz się podobać Harry'emu? — spytał zdziwiony.

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — wzruszył ramionami, wskakując na ladę. Nie było dzisiaj dużo klientów, ale miał nadzieję, że w czwartek będą tłumy, ponieważ wtedy występował.

— Ja, przyjaźniąc się z kimś, nie chcę ubierać się seksownie dla tej osoby — oznajmił, unosząc kufel z piwem, chcąc się napić, ale zaraz dodał — cóż, ale może to dlatego, że ja ani oni nie chcemy się nawzajem dymać.

— O czym mówisz? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Słuchaj, powiem-

— Louis! — przerwał mu radosny głos Harry'ego, który zaraz podbiegł do nich i stając między nogami szatyna, objął go.

— Hej, kochanie — mruknął, przeczesując jego loki dłonią.

— Jestem koszmarnie głodny, możemy już iść? — spytał, a jego oczy zabłyszczały.

— Jasne — objął mocniej Stylesa, a ten podniósł go, trzymając pod udami i skierował się do wyjścia, żegnając z kolegami. — Więc co zjemy?

— Pomyślałem, że... możemy wziąć coś na wynos z maka i posiedzieć w parku, porozmawiać? — zaproponował.

— Okay — uśmiechnął się. — Nie ciążę ci? Jestem trochę ciężki i...

— Ważysz tyle co nic — zapewnił, podrzucając go lekko, na co Louis się zaśmiał. — Mógłbym przenieść cię przez całe miasto.

— Jesteś kochany, Haroldzie — skomentował, składając buziaka na jego skroni.

— Jestem Harry! — fuknął.

— Okay, Haroldzie — parsknął, kręcąc głową. — Nie obrażaj się!

Student spojrzał w sztormowe oczy i poczuł, jakby czas na chwilę się zatrzymał. Czy był już zakochany, nie tylko zauroczony? Czy miał prawo do zakochania się w starszym mężczyźnie, na dodatek znając go jedynie od stycznia? To wszystko było takie nowe i nieznane, a on sam nie wiedział, co powinien czuć. Jedno było pewne - musieli porozmawiać o Danielle i jego dzieciach.

— Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz, hm...? — szepnął szatyn, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— Naprawdę cię lubię — odparł cicho, podrzucając go lekko, aby lepiej go trzymać. — Chcę, żebyśmy byli blisko siebie.

— Dążysz do czegoś? — zmarszczył brwi.

Ale Harry mu nie odpowiedział, bo czy dążył do czegoś? Cholera, sam nie wiedział, czego chciał. Może chodziło o bliskość fizyczną, a może po prostu chciał mu przekazać, żeby zerwał z Danielle? To wszystko było tak skomplikowane, ale nie zamierzał się wycofywać, ponieważ Louis przeszedł w życiu już zbyt wiele, nie mógł stracić kolejnej, możliwe że ważnej, osoby.

— Chodźmy już coś zjeść — uśmiechnął się, odstawiając Tomlinsona, a ten kiwnął głową i bez słowa skierował się do restauracji szybkiej obsługi.

Styles w duchu przygotowywał się na poważną rozmowę, której ewidentnie potrzebowali, bo jeśli Danielle była jego żoną, choć obrączki nigdy na jego palcu nie widział, to nie mógł go całować po tym pięknym ciele...

Po chwili składali już zamówienie, Louis czuł na sobie wzrok innych. Dyskretnie rozejrzał się do lokalu i przyłapał dwójkę dziewczyn, które dyskutowały między sobą, bezczelnie wgapiając w jego strój. Przygryzł dolną wargę, nie chcąc, aby Harry został wyśmiany za zadawanie się z taką osobą, jaką był, bo on sam mógł znieść kilka ohydnych żartów.

— Louis? — pokręcił głową i spojrzał w szmaragdowe oczy. — Odpłynąłeś.

— Wybacz — uniósł kąciki ust ku górze, a następnie skinął głową do pracownika restauracji, który położył na ladzie ich zamówienie. — Dziękujemy.

— Smacznego — uśmiechnął się i odszedł, aby przyrządzić shake'a dla dziewczyny, która stała za nimi w kolejce.

Harry zgarnął papierową torebkę i przeszedł do wyjścia. Otworzył drzwi dla Lou, który przygryzając dolną wargę, wyszedł i cicho za to podziękował. Atmosfera między nimi była nadzwyczaj... inna. Tak, to słowo pasowało. Obaj byli głową w chmurach, ale starali się wciąż zachowywać kulturę. W ciszy spędzili jakieś kilka minut, podczas których szli w stronę parku, gdzie nie powinno być sporo ludzi, zważywszy na późną godzinę.

— Myślisz, że powinienem częściej ubierać spodnie? — spytał w pewnym momencie Tomlinson, przerywając ciszę, ale Harry zdawał się go nie słyszeć, bo nawet na niego nie spojrzał. — Harreh? — dotknął jego dłoni, uzyskując uwagę szmaragdowych oczu.

— Tak? — odezwał się w końcu.

— Czujesz się dobrze, będą ze mną, gdy mam na sobie takie ubrania? — uniósł brwi.

— Ale to twoje ubrania — odparł, nie rozumiejąc pytania.

— Nie chcę, aby ludzie o tobie plotkowali, bo zadajesz się z kimś takim jak ja — wzruszył lekko ramionami, idąc w stronę ławki.

— Co znaczy _kimś takim jak ja_? — zapytał, doganiając go i ujmując mniejszą dłoń. — Lubię cię, Louis, nie wstydzę się tego... już nigdy nie będę.

Szatyn chciał usiąść, ale wtedy został pociągnięty za nadgarstek, na co zmarszczył brwi.

— Ubieraj się tak, jak tylko chcesz. To twoje ciało i do ciebie należy decyzja, czym je zakryjesz — mruknął, siadając, a Tomlinsona przyciągnął na swoje kolana.

— Lubię cię, Harry — uśmiechnął się, poprawiając się na nim, a następnie ułożył stópki na ławce.

— Ja ciebie też... wręcz szaleje na twoim punkcie — ułożył wolną dłoń na jego odkrytym udzie i zaczął je gładzić kciukiem.

Wyjęli z torby swoje tortille z kurczakiem i innymi dodatkami, a następnie zaczęli jeść, nasłuchując odgłosów świerszczy, które były gdzieś niedaleko. Później wypili jeszcze shake'a na spółkę, bo obaj nie mieli aż takiej ochoty, aby zamawiać dwa.

— Więc... chciałem porozmawiać o twojej rodzinie — oznajmił w pewnym momencie, a szatyn spojrzał na niego, nie ukazując żadnej emocji. — Czy mogę poznać twoją historię?

— Nie jest ciekawa — odparł, przełykając cicho ślinę.

— Wiesz... jesteśmy ze sobą blisko i chyba mam prawo wiedzieć coś więcej — mówił delikatnie i powolnie, bo naprawdę nie wiedział, czy mógł się tego domagać.

— Byłem z Danielle... rok — zaczął, wzdychając i przymykając oczy. — Jest świetną osobą, było nam ze sobą dobrze, ale... później zauważyliśmy, że traktowaliśmy się często jak przyjaciele. Wtedy dowiedzieliśmy się o dziecku rozwijającym się w jej ciele...

— Freddie to wpadka? — zapytał.

— Nie — pokręcił zaraz głową. — Mój syn nie jest żadną wpadką, to okropne określenie. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że mimo zabezpieczeń Danielle zajdzie w ciążę, ale zaszła i szczerze się cieszyłem z tego powodu. Zajmowałem się nią, ale jednocześnie zacząłem... zagłębiać się w temat drag queens. Fascynowały mnie i chciałem być jedną z nich, zresztą to już wiesz.

— Tak — mruknął jedynie, nie wiedząc, co więcej miał dodać. Wpatrywał się w spokojną twarz starszego i czekał na ciąg dalszy. Jego kciuk wciąż poruszał się na jego gładkim udzie, jakby chciał dać mu tym znak, że miał jego wsparcie.

— Tom... znasz go, zapowiada nas na scenie — wyjaśnił, przesuwając językiem po dolnej wardze, nim kontynuował. — Tom pokazał mi ich świat od kulis i dał mi pięć minut, a ja je wykorzystałem i widownia mnie polubiła. Pierwszy raz w życiu czułem się... _na miejscu_ — uśmiechnął się delikatnie. — To jest życie, jakie kocham, jakie chcę prowadzić.

Harry nie chciał mu przerywać pytaniami, ale chciał wiedzieć coś więcej o drugiej ciąży brunetki. Oczywiście, interesował go początek Louisa na scenie, ale w tym momencie nie mógł zapomnieć o najważniejszym, o powodzie, dla którego tak bardzo płakał.

— Wkrótce później zacząłem odczuwać skutki bycia tym, kim chcę być — spuścił wzrok na swoje trampki, a jego oczy zaszły łzami. — Kiedy pierwszy raz ktoś dowiedział się, że to ja byłem Dianą ze sceny... wyśmiano mnie. Nie wiem dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo nas nienawidzą, że potrafią wciągnąć nas do jakiejś uliczki i pobić do nieprzytomności... to boli, Harreh — wyszeptał, a pierwsza łza spłynęła po jego policzku.

— Wiem... spodziewam się, Lou — mruknął smutno, obejmując go i pocierając lewą dłonią jego plecy. — Tak mocno ci współczuję.

— Wiedziałem, że nie mogę prowadzić takiego życia... nie z dzieckiem i Danielle u boku.

— Ale wciąż tkwisz w tej sytuacji — stwierdził, marszcząc brwi.

— Rozstaliśmy się, gdy Freddie miał... ponad rok — przymknął oczy, pociągając noskiem. — Kocham go, jest moim oczkiem w głowie, ale... dziecko nie powinno być wychowywane przez gościa, który tak często jest posiniaczony i nie jest w stanie unieść syna, aby go nakarmić. Oczywiście spotykałem się z nim, ale bardzo rzadko i było mi bardzo przykro... chciałem skończyć z występowaniem, ale... to mnie uszczęśliwia.

— Kiedy do siebie wróciliście? — spytał delikatnie student, składając buziaka na jego policzku, a tym samym pozbył się z niego łzy.

— Danielle związała się z innym mężczyzną, kibicowałem im i widziałem, jak traktował nieswoje dziecko, więc byłem pewien, że stworzą cudowną rodzinę — uśmiechnął się delikatnie, spoglądając na młodszego. — Wszyscy chcieliśmy, aby Freddie mówił do niego _tato_ , ale... nie zdążył się do niego aż tak przyzwyczaić.

— Nigdy nie widziałem w waszym domu żadnego innego mężczyzny — stwierdził, marszcząc brwi.

— Danielle odwiedza go co miesiąc.

— Um... nie bardzo rozumiem, Louis... możesz, proszę, wyjaśnić? — uniósł dłoń, aby odwrócić twarz starszego w swoją stronę, a wtedy po jego policzkach spłynęły następne łzy.

— Zaszła z nim w ciążę, chcieli dopełnić rodzinę drugim dzieckiem — jego głos w tym momencie był bardzo słaby. — Ale wtedy... wtedy t-ten wypadek.

— O mój Boże... — wymamrotał, obejmując mocno Tomlinsona, w ten sposób chciał przekazać mu wsparcie. — Tak mi przykro...

Żaden z nich nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, Louis cicho płakał, a Harry obejmował go i głaskał po włosach. Wszystko teraz układało się w logiczną całość... choć zdecydowanie spodziewał się czegoś innego. Myślał, że Danielle i on dopiero niedawno przestali czuć do siebie miłość i dlatego pozwalał mu na takie zbliżenie.

— Była cholernie przygnębiona i chciała usunąć ciążę, ponieważ nie była pewna, czy da sobie radę — kontynuował cicho Lou, pociągając lekko za loki młodszego. — Powiedziałem, że zajmę się nią i jej dzieckiem, będę dla niego tatą... tak jak Tyler był tatą dla mojego syna, nieważne było dla niego to, że miał moją krew, a nie jego i przysiągłem, że dla mnie to też będzie nieważne.

— Teraz rozumiem... — szepnął Harry, przetwarzając w głowie wszystkie informacje. Danielle potrzebowała wsparcia, potrzebowała taty dla dzieci, więc powinien się odsunąć na boczny tor i jak tylko film będzie gotowy, zniknie z ich życia, ponieważ nie mógł niczego psuć. Ta rodzina i tak przeszła już wiele.


	23. You deserve all the best and I only hurt you

Od rozmowy, w której Louis podzielił się z nim swoim życiem, minęły dwa tygodnie. Były one bardzo intensywne, ale zaczynając od początku. Harry chodził na zajęcia, starał się skupiać na nauce, a później ćwiczył z drag queen i to było zdecydowanie komiczne, bo on ledwo robił ładny obrót. Chcieli odtworzyć scenę z popularnego i jednocześnie ulubionego filmu L - _Grease_.

— Dlaczego jesteś taki sztywny? — westchnął, kucając, aby przestawić nogę Harry'ego.

— Na pewno nadal chcesz ze mną występować? — uniósł brew ku górze, również wzdychając.

— Oczywiście! To będzie _piękny_ występ, ale musisz się wczuć — podniósł się, a następnie włączył piosenkę od nowa. — Czujesz to? — zaczął pstrykać palcami, idąc w jego kierunku tanecznym krokiem.

— Wolę cię oglądać — mruknął szczerze.

— Tańcz! — rozkazał, odwracając się w jego stronę tyłem, a wtedy zaczął poruszać rękami, krzyżując je i rozkładając. Słysząc za sobą buty młodszego, uśmiechnął się i przeszedł do dalszej części. Cofnął się gwałtownie, prostując jedną nogę, a rękami zatoczył półkole, jednak to chyba było zbyt dynamiczne dla Harry'ego, na którego wpadł i obaj upadli.

— Za szybko się ruszasz — jęknął loczek, nawet nie mając już siły wstawać.

— Oh, przestań, to jeden z najprostszych tańców! — oznajmił, podnosząc się do siadu, jednak wciąż znajdował się na chłopcu. — Możemy poćwiczyć inny krok, jeśli chcesz...?

— Jeśli jest łatwiejszy... — westchnął, układając dłonie na biodrach Louisa. — Jak to możliwe, że dosłownie siedzisz mi na kroczu, a cię nie czuję? Ile ważysz?

— Nie czujesz mnie? — parsknął, podskakując, na co Harry jęknął przeciągle. — A teraz?

— Dobra, dobra, odwołuję — wywrócił oczami.

Louis podniósł się lekko, aby usiąść w rozkroku na jego biodrach i pochylił się nad nim z uśmiechem. Student pragnął go pocałować, byli w końcu tak blisko siebie! Wiedział jednak, że nie mógł się zbliżać _aż tak_ do niego, ponieważ za niedługo i tak ich drogi się rozejdą.

— Więc... — mruknął szatyn, ujmując jego dłonie i układając je na swoich udach, a że miał spódniczkę, to czuł ten przyjemny dotyk na skórze. — Możemy przejść do następnej sceny z filmu, co ty na to? Widzę, że masz dość tańczenia na dzisiaj...

— Wiesz, j-ja chciałbym jeszcze dzisiaj potańczyć — spanikował i zrzucił z siebie Tomlinsona, używając nieco więcej siły, niż chciał, przez co ten jęknął z bólu i zmarszczył brwi.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — mruknął, przykładając dłoń do swojego biodra. — To było niemiłe.

— Możemy... tańczyć? — spytał, czując się całkowicie jak debil. Boże, zachowywał się gorzej niż złośliwy przedszkolak.

— Nie — odpowiedział, wstając i podchodząc do krzesełka, na którym zostawił telefon, po czym wyłączył muzykę. — To bolało, Harry.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem... — podniósł się z podłogi i podszedł do niego powoli. — Bardzo boli?

— Możesz już iść — wymamrotał, zbierając swoje rzeczy, nim zmierzył w kierunku garderoby.

— Zaczekaj! — odezwał się szybko, łapiąc starszego za nadgarstek. — Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić — umiejscowił swoją dłoń na jego biodrze i lekko je potarł.

— Dystansujesz się... — stwierdził, spoglądając w szmaragdowe oczy. — Dlaczego?

— Nie dystansuję się — zmarszczył brwi, próbując kłamać, ale Louis szybko pokręcił głową i wywrócił oczami. — Okay, przepraszam...

— Możemy poważnie porozmawiać?

— Nie mogę... Jestem taki młody, a ty masz rodzinę i... i... — zająknął się, nie wiedząc, co powinien mówić, ponieważ w jego głowie była teraz burza, dosłownie burza myśli, wszystkie zbyt szybko przelatywały, aby mógł złapać choć jedną.

— Dlaczego ciągle mówisz o mojej rodzinie? Dlaczego wszystko do niej sprowadzasz? Myślałem, że kiedy powiedziałem ci, że nie kocham Danielle i nie jest moją dziewczyną, będzie między nami lepiej, a ty...

— Ponieważ nie mogę odebrać dzieciom ojca, a Danielle wsparcia! — wplątał dłonie we włosy i pociągnął za nie dosyć mocno, a jego oczy zaszły łzami.

— O czym ty gadasz, Harry? — szepnął, odkładając swoje rzeczy na krzesełko, aby zaraz ująć jego nadgarstki i odciągnąć od włosów. — Przecież oni nie muszą mnie tracić... wiele rodzin tak żyje, po prostu... _chcę być szczęśliwy_.

— Ze mną nie będziesz — oznajmił, przygryzając policzek od wewnątrz.

— Nie chcesz dać mi szansy, bo jestem starszy o kilka lat, bo mam syna i... Cholera, Harry! — warknął nagle, na co ten otworzył szerzej oczy. — Jestem dorosły, tak samo jak ty, chyba potrafimy dawać wsparcie kilku osobom naraz.

Styles poczuł się nagle tak bardzo słaby i zagubiony, że po policzkach zaczęły spływać słone łzy, których nie umiał kontrolować. Padł na kolana, chowając twarz w dłoniach, a chwilę później poczuł ramiona wokół siebie i usłyszał westchnięcie.

— Lubisz mnie, kochanie?

— Zakochałem się w tobie, Louis... _zakochałem się_ i nie potrafię przestać o tobie myśleć. Jesteś taką dobrą osobą, zasługujesz na dosłownie wszystko co najlepsze, a ja jedynie cię ranię i-i nie chcę tego, ale taki już jestem. Ja nie wiem, co robić... — wyłkał, zaczynając się lekko trząść, a starszy cierpliwie czekał, aż skończy swoją wypowiedź. — Chcę być dla ciebie _tym chłopakiem_ , ale... nie chcę zabierać ci zbyt wiele czasu, b-bo Freddie potrzebuje taty...

— Możesz być dla mnie _tym chłopakiem_ — oznajmił cichym i spokojnym głosem, na co Styles od razu uniósł na niego wzrok. — Freddie nie poczuje się gorzej z faktem, że jego tata znalazł kogoś do... kochania. To mądry chłopiec, rozumie wiele rzeczy... ja i Danielle wciąż będziemy dla niego rodzicami, nieważne z kim będziemy.

— Nie chcę, aby-

— Chcesz pójść ze mną na randkę? — przerwał mu, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— A-ale... — uchylił usta ze zdziwienia — ty chcesz się _ze mną_ umawiać?

— Oczywiście, że chcę... Owszem, robiłeś głupstwa i zraniłeś mnie kilka razy, ale... cholera, nie ma drugiej takiej osoby, która traktuje mnie z taką delikatnością, która z blaskiem w oczach ogląda moje występy i uśmiecha się jak szaleniec, gdy już się spotykamy.

— Naprawdę lubię twoje towarzystwo, to dlatego — parsknął śmiechem, ocierając policzki z łez.

— Jeśli boisz się reakcji Freddie'ego na to, że się z kimś umawiam... możesz spędzić z nim trochę czasu i być chwilowo po prostu _przyjacielem taty_ — zaproponował, wzruszając ramionami.

— A co z Danielle? — spytał cicho.

— Na pewno się ucieszy, że znalazłem tak uroczą osóbkę — uśmiechnął się, dotykając palcem wskazującym nosa Harry'ego. — Więc co ty na to?

— J-jasne... chętnie — pokiwał energicznie głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że możliwe, że w przyszłości Freddie go zaakceptuje jako partnera swojego ojca... oczywiście, jeśli będą razem, bo teraz, cóż, nie było mowy o oficjalności, to zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie.

Louis objął go i usiadł na jego udach, chcąc być bliżej niego. Złożył pocałunek na jego skroni, poprawiając dłonią niesforne loki, które przez wcześniejszy trening zdążyły się zbuntować i teraz żyły własnym życiem.

Nie wiedzieli, ile tak siedzieli, ale w pewnym momencie do baru wszedł Liam w towarzystwie Zayna. Rozmawiali o czymś zawzięcie, ale Lou nie mógł zrozumieć ani słowa, bo skakali z tematu na temat.

— Hej, piękni — przywitał się w końcu Zayn, siadając na krześle barowym.

Malik pewnego wieczoru zapoznał się lepiej z drag queen, zadając mu nieco zbyt wiele pytań na temat jego stylu bycia, ale starszy na wszystkie odpowiedział, ciesząc się z tego nawet. Każdy człowiek potrzebował czasem takiej uwagi.

— Hej — odparł szatyn, wstając i podając dłoń Harry'emu, aby także to zrobił. — Już zaczynasz, Liam?

— Tak, mamy towar do rozpakowania — machnął ręką na drzwi od zaplecza.

— Coś się stało, Hazz? — zapytał brunet, marszcząc brwi, gdy zobaczył jego szklane oczy.

— Louis zaprosił mnie na randkę! — oznajmił radośnie.

— Cóż za zwrot akcji, mówiłem, że kiedyś to nastąpi! — westchnął Payne, uderzając lekko Malika w ramię.

— A właśnie... gdzie mnie zabierzesz? — spytał już spokojniej. Musiał wiedzieć, jak się ubrać i na co się przygotować, aby nie przeżyć szoku, gdy nagle wejdą do jakiejś restauracji. Nie przepadał za takim klimatem.

— Na paradę — uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Um... chwila, co? — wtrącił Liam, marszcząc brwi.

— Zobaczysz, jakie to wspaniałe. Będę nawet wygłaszał w tym roku mowę, to dla mnie cholernie ważne, więc... byłbym wdzięczny, jeśli byłbyś tam ze mną, Harry.

— O Boże... t-to będzie... Tak, pójdę tam z tobą — zgodził się bez zastanowienia. W końcu co mogło pójść nie tak na tak _wspaniałej_ paradzie?


	24. Let us fight to do away with hate and intolerance

Harry rozglądał się dookoła z uśmiechem, dodatkowo nagrywając wszystko, aby mieć pamiątkę i materiał do filmu. Byli aktualnie na paradzie, Louis był Dianą, mając na sobie śliczną sukienkę, której przód sięgał do połowy ud, a tył ciągnął się jak królewska szata, na jego głowie znajdowała się korona, a makijaż był kolorowy i tak świetnie wykonany. Harry pozwolił mu nawet, aby narysował na jego policzkach tęczę.

— Tu jest... magicznie! — skomentował, przechodząc dalej. Wszędzie byli radośni ludzie, tańczyli i śpiewali, pierwszy raz tego doświadczał.

— Prawda? — parsknął Lou, ujmując jego dłoń i prowadząc go między tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. — Zaraz zobaczysz znacznie więcej.

— Dokąd idziemy? — zapytał loczek, odwracając kamerę, aby nagrywała ich twarze.

— Do centrum — odpowiedział z uśmiechem. — Cholernie się cieszę, że jesteś tu ze mną, Harry — spojrzał ukradkiem na młodszego, który zarumienił się lekko na te słowa.

— Jestem szczęśliwy, że mnie tu zaprosiłeś — mruknął, a wtedy poczuł pocałunek na skroni.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, Louis tłumaczył mu kilka rzeczy, a ten to nagrywał, bo inni ludzie też zasłużyli, aby posłuchać mądrych słów i bardziej się edukować. W pewnym momencie zauważyli coś na wzór pociągu, ale oczywiście miał normalne koła jak samochód. Harry nakierował kamerę na pojazd, z którego zaraz zaczęły wychodzić przepiękne drag queen, ubrane jak na czerwony dywan.

— Są piękne — oznajmił.

— Ty też jesteś piękny, H — mruknął do jego ucha, obejmując go w talii i układając brodę na jego ramieniu.

— Dziękuję — uśmiechnął się szerzej. To było tak kochane... miał ochotę pocałować go tu i teraz, aby pokazać, jak bardzo szczęśliwy był.

Nagle podeszła do nich ciemnoskóra drag queen, pytając o ich samopoczucie. Zaczęli rozmawiać, Harry dowiedział się kolejnych rzeczy i przy okazji poznał jeszcze jedną ciekawą osobę.

— Nagrać was? — zapytała nagle, na co Styles spojrzał w błękitne oczy i kiwnął głową. — Wyglądacie razem po prostu idealnie!

Louis odszedł na dwa kroki, objął chłopca i przytulił, a drag queen nagrywała ich z uśmiechem. To było niesamowite, jak każdy był tu życzliwy i taki otwarty na nowe znajomości. Wszyscy czuli się, jakby to był jakiś zjazd starych przyjaciół.

Tomlinson w pewnym momencie objął Harry'ego za szyją i złączył ich usta razem, co ten oczywiście odwzajemnił, a kilka osób obok nich zaczęło klaskać, jakby to były oświadczyny, ale taki właśnie panował tu klimat. Wszyscy cieszyli się, kochali i bawili, jakby jutra miało nie być.

Gdy już pożegnali się z ciemnoskórą drag queen i podziękowali, przeszli dalej, słysząc coraz głośniejszą muzykę. Styles rozpoznawał niektóre piosenki, dlatego śpiewał pod nosem, a L słysząc to, dołączył się i dodał mu otuchy, aby śpiewał głośniej.

Wszędzie coś się działo, a Harry nie wiedział, gdzie patrzeć. Na scenie występowali artyści, którzy dodatkowo mówili kilka słów o tym, że wspierali wszystkich tu zebranych. Co chwilę robione były zdjęcia i nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, jak źle wyglądał na niektórych z nich.

Gdy wybiła godzina osiemnasta, Louis oznajmił, że to _jego czas_ , więc pożegnał się krótkim pocałunkiem i pobiegł na scenę, odbierając mikrofon od faceta, który zapowiadał artystów.

— Tak cholernie nie mogłem się doczekać tej parady! — zaczął, wzdychając i odgarniając włosy, a właściwie perukę, na bok. — Mam nadzieję, że każdy bawi się super, bo o to właśnie chodzi.

Harry przepchnął się na sam przód, aby nagrywać Louisa i przede wszystkim - słyszeć każde jego słowo. Wiedział, że ten przygotowywał od dawna swoją przemowę i to było urocze, jak bardzo się starał.

— Chciałem poruszyć ważną kwestię, a mianowicie tego, co przeżywamy na co dzień — odchrząknął, poprawiając mikrofon w dłoni. — Ludzie traktują nas jak maskotki, jak... _coś_ , czym można się zabawić, a gdy już się znudzimy, krzywdzą nas i wyrzucają, bo chcieli nas tylko na chwilę, tylko dla zabawy. Nie oczekujemy zbyt wiele, nie chcemy być cesarzami czy królowymi, chcemy tylko akceptacji i dobrego traktowania. Ludzie powinni sobie wzajemnie pomagać, cieszyć się szczęściem drugiego, a nie szydzić z tego, jaki kolor skóry ma, jakiego pochodzenia jest, jaką wiarę wyznaje czy jakiej orientacji jest.

Harry nie mógł wyrazić słowami, jaką dumę czuł, słysząc te słowa. Widać, że starszy się przygotował, ale w końcu to pierwsza taka parada, na której przemawiał, musiał mieć wszystko idealnie zaplanowane.

— Ten świat posiada miejsce dla wszystkich, choć teraz wydaje się, że zabarykadowany jest nienawiścią, doprowadza nas do nieszczęścia i rozlewu krwi... — w oczach Louisa wezbrały się łzy, ale starał się je zatrzymać, aby nie ryczeć jak beksa przez tyloma osobami. — Nasza wiedza czyni nas czasami cynicznymi, sprytnymi i nieuprzejmymi. Myślimy za dużo i czujemy za mało. Bardziej niż sprytu potrzebujemy dobroci i łagodności; bez tych cech życie będzie furiackie i wszystko zostanie utracone.

Styles przyglądał się szatynowi, a jego uśmiech opadł. Nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, jaka krzywda go spotkała, praktycznie nic nie wiedział, a teraz jego oczy zostały otwarte. Wszyscy ludzie, którzy teraz świetnie się bawili, na co dzień musieli zmagać się z tyloma problemami, ogromną nienawiścią, właściwie z jakiego powodu? Ktoś był inny, wyrażał siebie i od razu był skreślony, ten świat popełniał ogromny błąd.

— Nie rozpaczajmy, nienawiść ludzka przeminie, a moc, którą zabierają od ludu, powróci do ludu. Nie poddawajmy się brutalom! Ludziom, którzy nami gardzą, którzy organizują _nasze_ życie, mówią nam, co mamy robić, co myśleć i co czuć! — rozejrzał się, zawieszając wzrok na grupce nastolatków, którzy mieli na ramionach tęczowe flagi. — Którzy traktują nas jak zbędne bydło, wykorzystują bez pozwolenia, fundują nam traumy. Nie oddawajcie się tym nienaturalnym mężczyznom - maszynom z maszynowymi umysłami i maszynowymi sercami!

Loczek zacisnął mocniej palce na kamerze, bojąc się, że zaraz ją upuści i zepsuje. Przemowa Louisa była piękna, ale tak strasznie bolały go te słowa, serce się kruszyło...

— W siedemnastym rozdziale św. Łukasza jest napisane: _Królestwo Boże jest w zasięgu człowieka_. Nie jednego ani grupy ludzi, ale wszystkich! — uśmiechnął się, widząc, że ludzie się z nim zgadzali. — My mamy moc... tworzenia szczęścia! Mamy moc uczynienia tego świata wolnym i pięknym, aby uczynić to życie cudowną przygodą. Zjednoczmy się wszyscy, walczmy o nowy, przyzwoity świat, który da mężczyznom i kobietom taką samą szansę na pracę, który zapewni młodości bezpieczeństwo i przyszłość.

Harry nigdy nie słyszał lepszej przemowy, nigdy nie czuł się tak, jak aktualnie się czuł. Widząc pewnego siebie Louisa, ciepło rozlało się po całym jego ciele. Wszyscy słuchali jego głosu, popierali go, a gdy robił przerwy, klaskali.

— Dzięki obietnicy tych rzeczy okrutni doszli do władzy. Ale kłamią! Nie spełniają tej obietnicy i nigdy nie spełnią! — podniósł głos, zaciskając wolną dłoń w piąstkę. — Teraz walczmy, aby spełnić tę obietnicę! Walczmy, aby pozbyć się chciwości, nienawiści i nietolerancji. Walczmy o świat rozumu, świat, w którym nauka i postęp doprowadzą do szczęścia wszystkich ludzi; w którym w końcu nie będziemy musieli się bać, nie będziemy krzywdzeni ani oskarżani o prowokowanie do gwałtów, w którym w końcu zapanuje sprawiedliwość. Kochajmy się nawzajem, dawajmy miłość niekochanym czy odrzuconym, dbajmy o siebie, nie obrzucajmy się błotem, wszyscy jesteśmy królami i królowymi świata, nie ma mniej czy bardziej ważnych!

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła i słysząc, że ludzie gwizdali czy klaskali, sam chciał to robić, ale zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, usłyszał wystrzał z pistoletu, na co zmarszczył brwi. Odwrócił się i zobaczył ogromną chmurę dymu. Nie rozumiał, co się działo... czy to było zaplanowane? Kto, do cholery, strzelił i z czego?

Przeraził się, widząc butelkę w powietrzu, która miała w środku jakąś podpaloną szmatę. Ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić, nie chcąc zostać skrzywdzonymi, zrobiło się zamieszanie, a Harry nadal stał w miejscu, nie wiedząc nawet, dokąd miał się udać. Następne butelki zostały rzucone, a ogień odbijał się w szmaragdowych oczach. Bał się, cholernie się bał, ale bym tak sparaliżowany strachem, że nie mógł się ruszyć.

Jego strach spotęgował się, gdy usłyszał krzyk Louisa i wiedział, że nie zwiastował on niczego dobrego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, czy widzicie podobieństwo, ale gdy pisałam przemowę Louisa, inspirowałam się przemową Charliego Chaplina


	25. I don't know what's happening to him! He was bleeding

Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, aby Harry zorientował się... _co_ właściwie się działo. W jego oczach był jedynie strach, gdy patrzył na ogień, jaki rozprzestrzeniał się w szybkim tempie. Kolorowe flagi były podpalane i rzucane w ludzi! To było szaleństwo.

Policja próbowała uspokoić gości, którzy krzyczeli, że to była choroba, że bycie gejem było zarazą czy grzechem. Harry słuchał tych wszystkich słów, bezgłośnie płacząc i kompletnie zapominając, że powinien być przy Lou.

Tomlinson dostał z racy i zanim zdążył się otrząsnąć z szoku, zaraz poczuł pięści na twarzy. Starał się uciec, ale głupie buty na szpilkach tego nie ułatwiały, przez co szybko znalazł się na asfalcie i jęknął z bólu, bo scena, na której jeszcze niedawno stał, miała jakiś metr!

— Wy i te wasze _pojebane_ stroje! — warknął mężczyzna, zeskakując, aby zaraz złapać Louisa za dekolt. — Nikt nie chce was oglądać! — dodał, uderzając go kolejny raz.

Szatyn kopnął go i podniósł się, chcąc uciec, ale szybko podbiegł do niego ktoś inny i szarpnął za ramiona, dociskając do sceny. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, czemu ludzie tak ich nienawidzili, gdy oni po prostu szerzyli miłość.

— Puść mnie! — krzyknął, a łzy wezbrały się w jego oczach, gdy kolejny raz poczuł uderzenie.

To miała być piękna parada, jego pierwsza przemowa, a przemieniła się w katastrofę. Ludzie byli bici za swoją odmienność, za chęć równości, a policja zdecydowanie nie radziła sobie z tą sytuacją.

Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje, gdy zauważył Tomlinsona, który był okładany pięściami przez dwóch mężczyzn. Widział krew na jego twarzy, to wszystko łamało jego serce... Podszedł do nich, odciągając jednego, którego zaraz uderzył w policzek.

— Zostaw go, do cholery! — warknął, uderzając go jeszcze raz i jeszcze, ale... Harry był młody, znacznie słabszy, więc szybko role się odwróciły.

Randkę można było uznać za najgorszą w historii.

~*~

Harry nie wiedział, co miał zrobić... Medycy opatrzyli go, choć nie miał wielu ran, a następnie wrócił do akademika. Chciał zadzwonić do Lou i spytać, gdzie się znajdował, ale przypomniał sobie, że obaj nie brali telefonów na paradę. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, opierając się o nie plecami i rozpłakał się na dobre.

— Harry? — odezwał się Niall, zeskakując z biurka, na którym siedział, a Zayn zmarszczył brwi. — Co się stało?

— Były jakieś zamieszki... — pociągnął nosem, przecierając twarz dłonią. — Nie wiem, gdzie jest Louis...

— Masz siną twarz — oznajmił brunet, podchodząc do niego i zaraz zamknął go w swoich objęciach. — Nie myśl na razie o Lou, musisz odpocząć.

— Ale ja nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje! T-tak dużo się działo, a on krwawił, a później... te race, ktoś strzelał — mówił roztrzęsiony, zaciskając dłonie na jego koszulce.

— Za niedługo do ciebie zadzwoni — szepnął, chcąc przeczesać dłonią jego loki, ale Harry szybko się odsunął.

— Boli... ktoś mnie za nie szarpał — mruknął smutno, odruchowo przykładając dłoń do głowy.

— Oh, kochanie — pokręcił głową, ponownie go przytulając, a Niall niepewnie podszedł i się przyłączył.

— Tak mi przykro, Hazz... nie sądziłem, że-

— Tak, ja też — przerwał mu szybko. Po prostu nie miał ochoty tego słuchać, chciał znaleźć się przy Lou.

Student naprawdę nie sądził, że spotka ich coś tak okropnego, chciał spędzić ze starszym miło czas, a nie trząść portkami ze strachu. Miał dosyć ludzi, którzy niszczyli piękne rzeczy...

~*~

Harry dowiedział się z mediów, gdzie aktualnie przebywał Louis i był to cholerny szpital. Został tak mocno pobity, że musiał zostać tam na kilka dni. Starał się myśleć pozytywnie i przygotować się na widok jego poobijanej twarzy, przez to wszystko nie potrafił skupić się na zajęciach i dostał ochrzan od profesora. Jeszcze na korytarzu zaczepiła go Taylor, która na filmikach na twitterze widziała kolegę i naprawdę się o niego martwiła.

— Jak widzisz, jest ze mną okay... tylko kilka siniaków — mruknął, przygryzając policzek od wewnątrz. — Może to dlatego, że nie ubierałem bardziej... ekstrawaganckich ubrań.

— Dobrze, że tylko tyle — przytuliła go, co ten automatycznie odwzajemnił. — Ciężko było mi oglądać filmiki, a ty tam byłeś i... cieszę się, że teraz jesteś już bezpieczny.

— Dzięki, Tay — mruknął, kładąc dłoń na jej blond włosach, aby się nimi pobawić i lekko uspokoić. Dziewczyna była naprawdę super i cieszył się, że ją znał, była jedną z nielicznych osób, którym ufał niemal od samego początku.

— Masz ochotę iść na kawę, kakao albo herbatę? — zapytała, odsuwając się lekko, aby posłać mu uśmiech.

— Chciałbym, ale... może następnym razem, właśnie szedłem do szpitala odwiedzić... — uciął, nie wiedząc, jak nazwać Louisa.

— W porządku — cieszył się, że nie kazała mu się głowić. — Widzimy się jutro, miłego dnia — dotknęła jego policzka dłonią i potarła go lekko kciukiem, nim odeszła.

— Pa, piękna! — powiedział jeszcze, zaraz biegnąc do wyjścia.

Harry był zakochany w Louisie tak mocno, że gdyby miał taką możliwość, przejąłby całe jego cierpienie na siebie, bo szatyn na to nie zasługiwał. Był piękny... zewnętrznie i wewnętrznie, traktował ludzi z życzliwością i dawał kolejne szansy, tak jak zrobił to w przypadku H, za co był mu wdzięczny, bo bez niego jego życie byłoby... niepełne.

Nigdy nie sądził, że zdoła przywiązać się do drugiego człowieka tak mocno, ale tak właśnie się stało. Właśnie biegł na złamanie karku tylko po to, aby zobaczyć sztormowe oczy, które z jakiegoś powodu go uspokajały. Jeśli miał być szczery, załamie się, gdy film będzie skończony, a oni się rozejdą.

Gdy w końcu znalazł się w szpitalu, spytał pielęgniarki, w której sali leżał Louis Tomlinson, ale ta nie chciała udzielić mu tych informacji, bo nie był nikim z rodziny. To go tak bardzo frustrowało! Postanowił sam sobie poradzić, dyskretnie przeszedł na kolanach obok lady i okay, może to było głupie, ale zaczął zaglądać do każdej sali, przepraszając od razu za przeszkadzanie.

— Harry? — usłyszał nagle, na co się odwrócił i zaraz odetchnął ciężko. — Cześć...

— Chciałem się dowiedzieć, co z Lou... martwię się — podszedł do kobiety, która przyjrzała się jego twarzy i zaraz go przytuliła, czym naprawdę go zdziwiła.

— Tak mi przykro i wiem, że to nie jest tym, co chcesz usłyszeć, ale naprawdę mi przykro... jesteś taki młody, a przeżyłeś jedną z najgorszych parad — mruknęła Danielle, pocierając jego plecy dłonią.

— Ze mną nie jest źle, to Louis był tam katowany, jak z nim teraz? — zapytał, w końcu odwzajemniając uścisk.

— Kiepsko... — westchnęła i może to mu się wydawało, ale objęła go mocniej. — Jest cały siny i w zadrapaniach, na udzie ma poparzenie, a ręka złamana. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak dobry człowiek... Ja...

— Ja też nie rozumiem — przerwał jej, a następnie odsunął się delikatnie, aby posłać jej uśmiech. — Ale będzie z nim okay, racja? Jest silny.

— Nigdy nie będzie z nim okay... — stwierdziła, mając łzy w oczach. — Nasze społeczeństwo jest zbyt okrutne, zawsze będzie dostawał za bycie po prostu sobą i to mnie tak cholernie boli.

— Mogę do niego zajrzeć i porozmawiać? — spytał, nie mogąc słuchać tego dłużej, bo jego serce się łamało.

— Na razie śpi, ale... możesz wejść, jasne — kiwnęła głową.

— A ty odpocznij, proszę, widzę po twoich oczach, jak zmęczona jesteś, na dodatek nie powinnaś się tyle denerwować, będąc w ciąży.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, przeczesując jego włosy dłonią, a następnie ponownie kiwnęła głową i wskazała na drzwi z numerem _28_ , nim odeszła. Harry westchnął ciężko, przygotowując się, aby zobaczyć Lou i położył powoli dłoń na klamkę. Na pewno nie było tak źle, racja?


	26. Whatever was between us is gone

Usiadł na krzesełku, które chwilę temu dosunął do łóżka szpitalnego i ujął poranioną dłoń Louisa. Jego serce pękło na pół, jak tylko zobaczył go w tym stanie... Wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, niż się spodziewał. To nie fair, aby tak dobra osoba została tak skrzywdzona.

— Tak bardzo przepraszam, że nie byłem w stanie ci pomóc — szepnął, patrząc na jego siną twarz. Miał opatrunek na skroni, a jego warga była rozcięta. — Powinienem...

Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, Louis spał... potrzebował odpoczynku. Powtórzy te słowa, jak się wybudzi, bo czuł się winny. Szatyn był silny, naprawdę był, bo nie każdy był wystarczająco odważny, aby dalej robić to, co ich uszczęśliwia, przez krzywdy, jakie ich spotykają. A jednak on wciąż się podnosił, wciąż ubierał szpilki i wchodził na scenę, mając szeroki uśmiech na twarzy, za którym kryło się wszystko to, czego nie chciał pokazać.

Harry pozostał w sali tak długo, aż ten się nie obudził, co trwało dosyć długo; pielęgniarka zdążyła do nich zajrzeć dwa razy i sprawdzić, jak się ma, czy wszystko było dobrze... dla niego nic nie było dobrze. Ta cała sprawa była popieprzona!

— Harreh? — wychrypiał, spoglądając na niego półprzymkniętymi oczami.

— Jestem tu — szepnął, składając pocałunek na jego czole.

— Dlaczego wyglądasz tak marnie? — spytał, wymuszając uśmiech, a następnie uniósł dłoń i przyłożył ją do jego policzka. — Żyjemy... to dobra rzecz.

— Proszę, Lou — przymknął oczy, gdy poczuł, jak łzy się w nich wezbrały. Czuł na swojej ranie jego kciuka, powoli po niej przesuwał, jakby to miało jakoś pomóc.

— O co mnie prosisz, kochanie?

— Chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny — wymamrotał, spoglądając na niego, a wtedy pierwsza łza spłynęła po jego policzku.

— Pewnego dnia — zapewnił, układając rękę z powrotem na pościeli. Był zbyt słaby, aby trzymać ją w górze tyle czasu.

Styles pokręcił głową, zbierając w sobie całą odwagę, aby to powiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Ciężej mu się oddychało, a dłonie zaczęły drżeć, mimo wszystko próbował się uspokoić, aby przeprowadzić ze starszym poważną rozmowę, sądząc, że jej potrzebowali.

— Chcę, żeby to się skończyło — powiedział cicho, czując niewidzialny drut kolczasty wokół szyi, a jednak mówił dalej... mimo bólu, jaki odczuwał wewnątrz siebie. — Nie chcę patrzeć na twoje cierpienie, gdy jesteś dotykany, a tego nie chcesz i... gdy ludzie cię wyzywają z powodu innego wyglądu i... widziałeś się w lustrze? Błagam, Lou... — po jego policzkach spływały następne łzy, których nie mógł już zatrzymywać.

— Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Nie jestem Bogiem — mruknął słabo, marszcząc brwi. — Nie mogę sprawić, aby ludzie zmienili swoje nastawienie do drag queens. Minie wiele, wiele lat, nim społeczeństwo nas zaakceptuje, ale ja jestem gotów, aby...

— Nie, nie jesteś — przerwał mu z irytacją, na co Tomlinson uchylił usta. — Testujesz swoje życie, do cholery? Chcesz zobaczyć, ile możesz udźwignąć, nim umrzesz?!

— Dlaczego sądzisz, że umrę? Czasami tak musi być, ludzie cierpią — podniósł się powoli, aby być nieco wyżej i nie mieć poczucia niższości przy tej rozmowie.

— Przestań to robić — poprosił, zaciskając dłonie na swoich spodniach. — Twoja rodzina się powiększa, mówisz, że chcesz dawać im wsparcie, ale nie możesz, będąc w takim stanie, nie uważasz?

— Ze mną będzie w porządku — oznajmił twardo, zaciskając lekko swoją szczękę. Nie spodziewał się takich słów od razu, gdy wstanie, ale najwidoczniej nie mogli przełożyć tej rozmowy na inny dzień.

— Nie, nie będzie! Nigdy nie będzie z tobą dobrze, dopóki występujesz i się przebierasz — stwierdził, kręcąc głową. — A ja... ja jestem taki młody i ciężko mi z tym. Chcę dawać ci wsparcie, na jakie zasługujesz, ale to jest cholernie trudne. Boję się o ciebie, dlaczego tego nie rozumiesz? Mam żyć w ciągłym strachu, że chłopak, w którym jestem zakochany, może umrzeć w każdej chwili? Tego chcesz?

Szatyn spojrzał na jego zapłakaną twarz i westchnął cicho, kiwając lekko głową i dając mu znak, że rozumiał jego obawy. Życie z drag queen nie było łatwe... zwłaszcza teraz. Nie powinien tak obciążać studenta, który powinien skupiać się na swojej przyszłości, zabawie i innych takich sprawach.

— Masz rację, Harry — mruknął w końcu, a młodszy uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie i pocałował wierzch jego dłoni. — Nie możesz żyć w ciągłym strachu...

— Dziękuję, że mnie rozumiesz.

— Dlatego odejdź — nakazał, odsuwając się lekko od niego. — Skup się na studiach, dokończ film z kimś innym, a ja zajmę się sobą. I tak ci już nie pomogę.

— O czym mówisz? — szepnął, marszcząc brwi. — Czy ty...?

— Owszem, zrywam z tobą... cokolwiek między nami było, odeszło — oznajmił, a jego serce poczuło pierwszy sztylet.

— Louis... błagam, nie — ujął jego dłoń, przymykając oczy.

— Nie mogę przestać być sobą — pokręcił głową, patrząc na twarz chłopca. — Bycie drag queen sprawia mi radość, czuję się komfortowo w spódniczkach czy szpilkach, nawet jeśli przez to podchodzą do mnie mężczyźni i chcą przelecieć... Nie jestem zły, że chcesz, abym z tym skończył, ponieważ rozumiem twój strach, ta parada przerodziła się w katastrofę i nie chcę cię na to narażać.

— Jestem w tobie zakochany — mruknął, przesuwając kciukiem po jego dłoni.

— Wiem — odparł spokojnie, a kolejny sztylet wbił się w jego serce. — Dlatego musisz odejść... nie chcę, abyś poczuł coś głębszego do osoby, która może pociągnąć cię na samo dno.

— Louis, ja... ja chcę być blisko ciebie.

— Chodź, kochanie — szepnął, unosząc rękę i dając mu znak, aby się przytulił, a Harry, uważając na jego drugą rękę w gipsie, zrobił to, bo naprawdę tego potrzebował. — Skup się na swojej przyszłości, nie będę przychodził do baru, aż nie skończysz swojego projektu, okay? Przetrwasz beze mnie... będzie ci lżej.

— Nie chcę — westchnął, czując łzy na policzkach.

— Bądź dużym chłopcem — poprosił, powoli przeczesując jego loczki dłonią.

— Czyli ty nie jesteś we mnie zakochany? Bez żadnego problemu chcesz się ode mnie odsunąć? Jakbym nic dla ciebie nie znaczył... — stwierdził smutno.

— Nie myśl tak, naprawdę cię lubię, Harry, ale nie mogę być egoistą — odpowiedział spokojnie, starając się być silnym i nie okazywać słabości.

— Racja... — kiwnął głową, odsuwając się od niego. — Ja skupię się na studiach, ty na rodzinie — dodał szeptem, ukrywając to, że słowa starszego naprawdę go raniły.

— Tak będzie lepiej — oznajmił.

Harry wysilił się na uśmiech, a następnie pochylił się i pocałował go delikatnie. Chciał przeżyć z nim porządny, ostatni pocałunek, ale nie mógł, bo ten miał poranioną wargę. Louis przymknął oczy, poruszając powoli swoimi ustami i to zdecydowanie wystarczało...

To było pożegnanie, a zarazem podziękowanie za kilka wspólnych miesięcy. Parada uświadomiła im, że nie mogli być blisko siebie, bo wtedy wzajemnie się o siebie bali, a życie w strachu nie było spełnieniem marzeń.

Louis mógł żyć z ukochaną osobą, będąc drag queen, ale Harry był młody i... nie wytrzymałby tego. To wszystko było nowe, nieznane i lepiej, jak nie będzie się w to zagłębiał.

— Mam nadzieję, że szybko staniesz na nogi, Lou... zasługujesz na szczęście i akceptację.

— Mam nadzieję, że... że będzie z tobą okay, Hazz... _żegnaj_.


	27. So I'm a man-whore and you're a poor virgin

Co miał zrobić Harry? Nie potrafił stać obok Louisa, gdy ten był bity i poniżany, bo to łamało jego serce. Być może był w tym momencie egoistą czy ignorantem, ale on nie potrafił ochronić starszego, a gdy już się do tego zbierał, był za słaby i sam obrywał. Był _niepotrzebny_...

Nie przychodził już do szpitala... ani do baru czy jego domu. Zajął się studiami, a później montowaniem filmu. Nie zamierzał kończyć go z kimś innym, bo był to _film Louisa_ _Tomlinsona_.

— Przybyłem z panną Swift — usłyszał głos Nialla, a chwilę później do pokoju weszła dwójka. — Mamy dobre jedzenie z KFC!

— Nie jestem głodny, pracuję — odparł, ciągle wpatrzony w ekran swojego laptopa.

— Przepracujesz się — stwierdziła blondynka, odciągając go od biurka. — Do premiery na pewno zdążysz, Harry.

— Dlaczego nie możecie dać mi spokoju? — westchnął ciężko.

Niall naprawdę nie chciał wkurzać swojego przyjaciela, ale nie mógł już patrzeć na to, co robił. Jego serce całkowicie przepadło dla drag queen, przez co teraz był taki przygnębiony i choć starał się to ukrywać, nie dało się tego nie zauważyć. Jak to możliwe, że wystarczyło kilka miesięcy, nawet nie pół roku, aby tak się przywiązał?

— Zayn ciągle gdzieś wychodzi z Perrie, potrzebujesz towarzystwa — stwierdził, wykładając jedzenie z torby. — Nie pierdol, że nie jesteś głodny, bo nie da się być niegłodnym.

Styles westchnął i kiwnął głową, bo _oczywiście_ , że się nie dało w świecie Nialla... nie miał zamiaru się kłócić o kilka frytek czy skrzydełek.

— Jutro jest impreza — zaczęła Swift, zgarniając swojego cheeseburgera. — Może chcesz iść?

— Nie jestem w nastroju — pokręcił głową, wbijając słomkę do kubka z pepsi. — Ale możecie iść beze mnie, aby mi opowiedzieć, jak było.

— To nie zabawa — skomentował Niall, siadając na biurku Zayna i otwierając kubełek z kurczakiem. — Nie chodzisz na imprezy, odkąd... — uciął, aby nie przytaczać imienia Louisa. — Będzie super, obiecuję!

— Jaki jest sens w upiciu się do nieprzytomności? — spojrzał w błękitne oczy przyjaciela.

— Nikt nie każe ci się upijać do nieprzytomności — wtrąciła Taylor, wywracając oczami. — Możesz wypić mniej albo możesz nie pić w ogóle, da się bawić bez alkoholu.

— Tyle że wtedy nie jest tak zabawnie — mruknął, a Styles przymknął oczy, pijąc pepsi. — Może stracisz dziewictwo...?

— Niall, jesteś czasami... naprawdę głupi — skomentował.

— Hej, po prostu... może to cię odpręży? — podsunął delikatnie. — Wiesz, przestaniesz być taki smutny i zestresowany.

— Nie jestem tobą, aby rozwiązywać problemy przez łóżko — zmrużył na niego oczy, a blondyn uchylił usta w zdziwieniu.

— Możesz po prostu potańczyć na imprezie — stwierdziła Taylor, nie chcąc, aby doszło do kłótni, ale było już troszeczkę za późno.

— Więc uważasz, że rozwiązuję swoje problemy jedynie dzięki temu, że uprawiam seks? — prychnął oburzony.

— Takie mam wrażenie — odpowiedział, odkładając kubek na biurko. — Impreza to idealne miejsce, aby kogoś przelecieć, co nie?

— O co ci chodzi, Harry? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi. — To normalne, bo tak robią młodzi ludzie! Nigdy nie miałeś do mnie problemu o to.

— Może po prostu nic nie mówiłem? — podsunął, a Taylor po cicho dojadła swojego cheeseburgera, przysłuchując się kłótni. — Każdy ciągle gada o seksie, jakby był najważniejszy w życiu. Nie potrafisz docenić pocałunków czy przytulasów i... wkurzasz mnie!

Horan wpatrywał się przez chwilę w oczy przyjaciela, nie dowierzając, że to powiedział i był już po prostu zirytowany, dlatego mu odpowiedział.

— Świetnie, więc ja jestem męską dziwką, a ty cnotką niewydymką, która nie może się pozbierać po tym, jak typ powiedział jej, że to koniec i właściwie z twojej winy! — naprawdę, gdyby nie był zły, nie powiedziałby tego, bo wiedział, jak to bolało H. — Mówisz, że to tobie ciężko, ale spójrz na Louisa. To on musi się zmagać z toną nienawiści!

— Wyjdź stąd w tym momencie! — wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je. — Nie masz jebanego prawa, aby tak mówić, bo nigdy nie byłeś na moim miejscu i nie wiesz jak to jest!

Blondyn prychnął pod nosem i zabierając kubełek skrzydełek, opuścił pokój. To było śmieszne! Cała ta sytuacja, przeżywanie, jakby faktycznie byli parą, a teraz wytykanie mu tego, co robił na imprezach.

— Harry... — zaczęła spokojnie Swift, a ten spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu. — Przykro mi — westchnęła, podchodząc do niego i obejmując.

— Też — szepnął, przymykając oczy i wtulając się w nią, mimo iż był wyższy i lepiej zbudowany, a ona drobna... to nie było ważne, potrzebował tego.

~*~

— Hej — mruknął Zayn, machając w stronę Liama, który odkładał czyste kieliszki.

— Nie ma Louisa — odparł, spoglądając na niego i Perrie, która kroczyła za nim, rozglądając się po ładnym wnętrzu baru.

— Nie spodziewałem się go tutaj — pokręcił głową, podchodząc do mężczyzny, aby go objąć na powitanie. — Ale nie ukrywam, że chodzi o Lou.

— Nie — westchnął, opierając się dłońmi o ladę. — Proszę, daj mu spokój, jest już naprawdę zmęczony całym tym syfem.

— Wierzę... naprawdę to rozumiem — mruknął, patrząc prosząco w brązowe oczy. — Ale Harry...

— Myślisz, że Louis chce gadać o Harry'm? — przerwał mu.

Perrie usiadła na wysokim, barowym krześle i postanowiła się nie odzywać, bo nawet nie znała Liama, po prostu przyszła tu z Zaynem, bo ten ją o to poprosił. Może chodziło o wsparcie? Nie wiedziała, bo niewiele mówił.

— Powiem prosto z mostu, okay? — westchnął, na co starszy kiwnął głową. — Harry za niedługo musi wystawić swój film, a jest nieskończony i ja to wiem, on to wie, ale nie chce iść do Louisa i go męczyć. Pracował nad tym bardzo długo i ciężko, sam to wiesz, racja? To ważny projekt.

— Słuchaj... rozumiem twój tok myślenia, ale nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł... nie powinni się teraz spotykać — mruknął, spuszczając głowę w dół.

— Wiem, nie proszę o to... mam do ciebie prośbę — uniósł jego brodę palcami, aby na niego spojrzał. — Ukradnę H aparat i sami do niego pójdziemy... dokręcimy kilka minut i to w zupełności wystarczy.

— Jest teraz cały poobijany i ma złamaną rękę — przypomniał Payne.

— Nie chcę brzmieć jak idiota, ale... to nawet lepiej — powiedział niepewnie. — Niech ludzie zobaczą, do czego prowadzi nienawiść; to poważny problem w dzisiejszych czasach.

Barman spojrzał na Zayna, a następnie na Perrie, która posłała mu uśmiech i w końcu się zgodził, ale postawił warunek, że jeśli Louis nie będzie chciał, wyjdą i nie będą naciskać. W końcu był jego przyjacielem, chciał o niego dbać.

— A teraz możesz zrobić jakieś drineczki — uśmiechnął się, wyjmując portfel z kieszeni.

— Ale tylko jeden — wtrąciła Edwards, kładąc dłoń na udzie bruneta.

— Ma jakiś problem z alkoholem? — spytał Liam, zaraz zabierając się za bezalkoholowe drinki. Był pewien, że ci nawet nie wyczują, że takie były.

— Nie, ale może mieć, a ja nie chcę do tego dopuścić — oznajmiła.

— Kochana, zrzędliwa piękność — skomentował Zayn, przytulając ją za mocno, na co parsknęła i odepchnęła go.


	28. I want to be the lover for him

Harry rozmawiał dzisiaj ze swoim profesorem, aby uzgodnić, ile siedzeń miało być zarezerwowane na jego nazwisko. Brzmiało to dość poważnie i poczuł się jak dorosły, bogaty reżyser. Wciąż był pokłócony z Niallem, a Taylor starała się ich pogodzić, jednak on nie chciał teraz nawet o tym myśleć. Miał sporo roboty z dopięciem wszystkiego na ostatni guzik. Chciał odpoczynku i spokoju... chociaż na chwilę.

— Louis — odezwał się Liam, wchodząc do jego domu, gdy nikt mu nie otworzył. Było to dość niekulturalne, ale chciał mieć pewność, że było wszystko okay.

— Na pewno powinniśmy...? — odezwała się Perrie, patrząc na Zayna, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Payne zmarszczył brwi, słysząc hałas na piętrze, ale postanowił się nie wtrącać, bo najwidoczniej były to sprawy rodzinne, w które nie powinien wtykać nosa. Oparł się łokciem o poręcz schodów i czekał.

Po dłuższej chwili zobaczył Louisa, który zszedł na dół, trzymając Freddie'ego za dłoń i zmarszczył brwi na widok przyjaciela. Skinął głową, aby szedł za nimi i razem udali się do kuchni.

— Zacznę zamykać drzwi na cztery spusty — parsknął, sadzając syna na blacie, a następnie zajął się robieniem jedzenia.

— Co u ciebie?

— Małe zamieszanie, nic wielkiego... wiesz, że Danielle jest w ciąży — wzruszył ramionami, na co kiwnął głową.

— A znalazłbyś trochę czasu, aby się z kimś spotkać?

— Posłuchaj... jeśli masz na myśli-

— Nie! — przerwał mu, aby nawet nie wymawiał jego imienia, bo Freddie lubił Harry'ego i od razu zacząłby pytać, czy mogli do niego iść i się pobawić. — Zayn i Perrie czekają na zewnątrz.

— Po co? — zmarszczył brwi, kładąc na stole dwie małe miseczki.

— Nie byłem do końca przekonany co do tego pomysłu, ale film nie jest do końca skończony i Zaynowi zależy, aby... _on_ — zaakcentował — był zadowolony ze swojej pracy, bo wiesz doskonale, że spędził nad tym kilka miesięcy.

— Liam, spójrz na mnie — poprosił, wzdychając ciężko. Faktycznie, nie wyglądał... korzystnie z tymi siniakami, obdarciami czy złamaną ręką.

— Zayn powiedział, że wystarczy kilka minut.

Louis przygryzł dolną wargę i pokręcił głową, zawieszając się na chwilę, a Payne postanowił pomóc mu z jedzeniem, bo jedną ręką dosyć długo mu to szło. W kuchni panowała cisza, którą przerwał Freddie, gdy uderzył butem o szafkę pod sobą podczas machania nóżkami.

— Przepraszam, tatusiu — powiedział zaraz.

— To okay, kochanie, ale uważaj na siebie — posłał uśmiech w jego stronę.

Do pomieszczenia weszła Danielle, która uśmiechnęła się na widok barmana i położyła dłoń na ramieniu L, a ten wiedział, że chciała, aby usiadł i odpoczął, ale oczywiście się nie posłuchał, bo nie był kaleką!

— Zaraz wrócę — mruknął, wychodząc.

— Pobawimy się w ogrodzie? — spytał chłopczyk, a Danielle pokiwała głową i pogłaskała go po jasnych włoskach.

Tomlinson ubrał vansy i nie wiążąc ich, wyszedł przed dom. Było dzisiaj nieco chłodniej, dlatego wzdrygnął się, bo miał na sobie jedynie dresy i koszulkę; niedawno musiało padać, bo trawa była mokra.

— Cześć — odezwał się, patrząc na dwójkę.

— Cześć — odpowiedzieli równo.

— Więc... za niedługo, a dokładniej za-

— Wiem — przerwał chłopakowi, kiwając głową, a gdy spotkał się ze zdezorientowanymi spojrzeniami, wyjaśnił — dostałem zaproszenie.

— Zaproszenie? Nam frajer powiedział jedynie, że możemy przyjść i poda nam miejsca — parsknęła Perrie, a mężczyzna uniósł ku górze kącik ust. Urocza jak zawsze.

— Tak... um, koperta z pieczątką — mruknął — poczułem się jak w filmie — parsknął. — No i to pismo!

— Jak widzisz, naprawdę się stara, to jego pierwszy film...

— Co chcesz jeszcze nagrać? Nie wejdę na scenę, nie ubiorę szpilek, nie wcisnę się w nic obcisłego, nie pójdę na paradę czy inną imprezę.

— Wystarczy parę słów — uśmiechnął się, bo to oznaczało, że Louis naprawdę chciał pomóc. — Wyglądasz świetnie!

— Nie podlizuj się — prychnął, pstrykając go w nos, a Perrie zaśmiała się cicho, przez co też dostała pstryczka. — Wy wyglądacie świetnie, zamieńmy się, huh?

— Na pewno chcesz być kobietą? — uniosła brwi ku górze.

— Oh... racja, nie przeżyłbym kolejnych górek do pokonania — westchnął. — Naprawdę podziwiam kobiety za to, że wciąż chodzą z uniesioną głową.

— Naprawdę dziękujemy za to, że wciąż chcesz pomóc w filmie — mruknęła, przytulając Lou, który odwzajemnił to automatycznie.

— Ja też pomagam, halo — wytrącił Zayn, a chwilę później otrzymał środkowego palca od nich. — Pogniewam się!

~*~

Harry trzymał w dłoni prawie pustą już butelkę piwa owocowego i wpatrywał się w piasek, który rozkopywał butami. Trochę się stresował całą tą premierą, więc Taylor zabrała go na obrzeża miasta, aby się wyluzować i napić piwa.

— Myślisz... że przyjdzie? — spytał cicho.

— Oczywiście, to w końcu film o nim — odpowiedziała, spoglądając na niego.

— Tak, ale... może nie chce mieć ze mną już nic wspólnego — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie myśl tak pesymistycznie — mruknęła, zbliżając się, aby go przytulić. — Jest super gościem i to, że wyszedł z inicjatywą, abyście się... rozstali, wtedy w szpitalu, oznacza jego mądrość i troskę. Sam wiesz, jak bardzo przeżywałeś to wszystko... zrobił to dla twojego dobra.

— Ale ja go chcę... chcę być blisko niego, tańczyć z nim, zabierać po pracy do McDonald's i... całować go — wyznał smutno, obejmując blondynkę ramieniem. — Chcę go całować... dotykać tak delikatnie, jak na to zasługuje. Chcę być dla niego tym jedynym ukochanym, który będzie kupował mu kwiaty i robił śniadania.

— Rozumiem, ale wiesz z czym to się równa...

— I to ssie — westchnął, dopijając swoje piwo, a następnie położył się na trawie, spoglądając w rozgwieżdżone niebo.

— Jak wiele rzeczy w tym świecie — stwierdziła, wzruszając lekko ramionami. — Nie chodzi o to, że chcę cię dobić, ale... chcę jedynie twojego szczęścia.

— Do czego dążysz, Tay? — spytał cicho.

— Przemyśl to wszystko i zastanów się, czy naprawdę to jest dla ciebie zbyt wiele i... jeśli jesteś wystarczająco silny, radziłabym ci ogarnąć ten płaski tyłek i pogadać z Louisem.

Styles westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się nad jej słowami. Czy byłby w stanie wytrwać w stresie i strachu? Może myślał zbyt krytycznie o tym, ale ta parada była koszmarem i po prostu wciąż pamiętał chwile, w których w powietrzu latały butelki z podpalonymi szmatkami.


	29. I just wish the world was a better place for everyone

— Jesteś gotowy? — spytała Taylor, dotykając policzka Harry'ego.

— Tak — spojrzał na puste miejsce, które powinno być zajęte przez Louisa. — Nie mogę się wycofać.

Blondynka posłała mu uśmiech i przytuliła go krótko, nim udała się na swoje miejsce. Styles tak naprawdę niczym nie powinien się stresować, bo wszystko było już gotowe, a z Niallem pogodził się trzy dni temu, gdy się upili i przytulali non stop, przepraszając za swoje głupie zachowanie. Może nawet potrzebowali wtedy tej kłótni, wydusili z siebie negatywne emocje, a teraz byli silniejsi.

Zayn spojrzał na Perrie, która kiwnęła głową i cmoknęła jego policzek, więc wstał i podszedł do Harry'ego, ściskając w dłoni pendrive'a. Robił dobrze, racja? Co prawda praca miała być wykonana samodzielnie, a on właśnie się wpierniczył, ale to było naprawdę potrzebne!

— Hej, um... wiesz, skapnąłem się niedawno, że... — zaczął, uzyskując uwagę szmaragdowych tęczówek — wziąłeś zły pendrive.

— O mój Boże, naprawdę?! — zapytał przerażony. — Zaraz się zacznie, a ja mam zły?!

— Ale nie stresuj się, mam tu dobry — uspokoił go, podając mu przedmiot. — Jestem pewien, że powalisz wszystkich na kolana.

— Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił — westchnął, przytulając go mocno. — Dziękuję!

Brunet odwzajemnił uścisk, a następnie usiadł między Perrie a Niallem. Miał nadzieję, że współlokator nie będzie na niego zły za dodanie kilku minut do filmu, który de facto nie był nawet jego.

— Nie mogę się doczekać — powiedział Niall, wpatrując się w czerwoną kurtynę jak wół w namalowane wrota.

— Będzie super — zapewniła blondynka. — Harry i Louis odwalili kawał dobrej roboty.

— A właśnie... gdzie on jest? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Liam napisał, że nie może przyjść, bo siedzi z Danielle u ginekologa — wyjaśnił brunet, pstrykając jego nos, nim ujął dłoń Edwards. — Teraz cicho.

Drzwi sali się zamknęły, gdy wszystkie siedzenia z wyjątkiem jednego były zajęte. Harry nie oczekiwał, że Lou przyjdzie, ale chciał go zobaczyć... sprawdzić, jak się trzymał. Było mu troszeczkę, tak minimalnie, przykro.

— Witam was wszystkich na premierze filmów naszych uzdolnionych studentów — na scenie stanęła starsza kobieta z mikrofonem, która zaraz otrzymała brawa. Była to dyrektorka, już od świąt podekscytowana tym projektem i odliczała. — Nie przedłużając, jestem tak bardzo dumna z każdego z was, na pewno się postaraliście, aby wyszło idealnie! Obejrzyjmy te cuda, moi drodzy... aha, proszę nie zapomnieć o wystawie naszych innych artystów w poniedziałek!

Zeszła ze sceny, oddając mikrofon, a następnie kurtyna się rozsunęła, ukazując ogromny ekran jak w kinie. Gdy tylko nastała cisza i światła zgasły, na ekranie pojawiło się imię i nazwisko jednego z uczniów wraz z nazwą filmu. Harry naprawdę starał się skupić i oglądać, przy okazji szanując pracę autora, ale to nie jego wina, że co chwilę się odwracał, aby zobaczyć, że fotel Louisa wciąż był pusty... trochę go to smuciło.

Stracił nadzieję na zobaczenie go dzisiaj, gdy kończył się czwarty film. Nie były one długie, miały po pół godziny albo czterdzieści minut, profesor zakazał przekraczania godziny, bo wiedział, że spędziliby w auli dwa dni.

Uśmiechnął się, czytając w myślach _Harry Styles przedstawia „fall in love with Louis Tomlinson"_. Przyznawał szczerze, nie wiedział, jaki dać tytuł, aby uwzględnić imię i nazwisko L, bo upierał się, że to było bardzo istotne, więc ostatecznie dał to, co podpowiadało mu serce.

Louis uchylił usta, gdy spojrzał na ekran. Słyszał znajomą piosenkę, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, gdzie ją słyszał. Zamknął delikatnie drzwi i rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając jakiegoś miejsca, ale oczywiście... spóźnił się jak cholera. Była długa kolejka u ginekologa, a sama wizyta się przedłużyła, później musieli jeszcze podjechać do urzędu, aby załatwić sprawę z ubezpieczeniem, bo o tym zapomnieli przez cały ten chaos.

Od: **Loueh**  
 _przyjmiesz mnie na kolana czy mam stać przez cały czas?_

Brunet uśmiechnął się, czytając tę wiadomość i zaraz odpisał. Boże, on naprawdę się tu pojawił!

Do: **Loueh**  
 _masz swoje własne miejsce, 5 rząd od dołu, środkowa część, szybko!!_

Mężczyzna zszedł schodkami niżej i odliczył do pięciu, zaraz przepraszając niektórych i przeszedł dalej. Cieszył się, że nie ubrał dzisiaj spódniczki, bo podnosząc tak wysoko kolana, na pewno jego majtki byłyby widoczne.

— Hej — szepnął, opadając na wolny fotel.

— Hej, idealnie zdążyłeś — skomentował cicho Niall. — Dopiero co się zaczęło, nie było żadnych scen z tobą, tylko jedna z prezentacją baru z zewnątrz.

— Dobra, cicho — poprosił, posyłając mu uśmiech. Nie chciał, aby ktoś ich wyprosił przez hałas!

Przeniósł wzrok na ekran, gdy muzyka stopniowo ucichła i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, widząc siebie, jak siedział przy toaletce w barze.

_— Powiedz mi, co robisz i w jakim celu — powiedział Harry.  
_

_— Nie powinienem się najpierw przedstawić? — zmarszczył brwi, patrząc w obiektyw._

_— Więc jak się nazywasz?_

_— Jestem Louis Tomlinson, ale przez połowę tygodnia ludzie mówią na mnie Diana — powiedział, a wtedy zaczął robić swój makijaż. — Przygotowuję się, aby dać pokaz i aby Harry ponownie ślinił się na mój widok — parsknął, a razem z nim niektóre drag queens._

Pamiętał ten moment... przygryzł dolną wargę, gdy chwilę później zobaczył na ekranie, jak Tiffany zaczęła z nim żartować, a następnie zostali obrzuceni pędzelkami do makijażu, przez co znowu się śmiali.

Cały proces makijażu i ubierania się został przyspieszony, a w tle słychać było kolejny fragment piosenki z początku. Po występie, którym jak zwykle wszystkich zachwycił, tylko tym razem studentów i profesorów, było przejście do innej sceny. Styles idealnie ukazał atmosferę, jaka panowała między drag queens, co było niesamowite! Przez pierwsze minuty była kompilacja nagrań, gdzie Lou robił makijaż i tańczył, już jako Diana.

_— Jak byś go opisała? — zapytał Harry, siedząc na krześle typowym dla reżyserów, a na drugim siedziała Madison, transkobieta, która pracowała z Tomlinsonem.  
_

_— To absolutnie najpiękniejszy mężczyzna, jakiego znam! — oznajmiła, układając dłoń na swoim kolanie. — Gdy zaczął pracować w Reyes y Reinas, pytał się nas, jakich zaimków używamy, co było po prostu bardzo kochane._

_— To aż tak ważne?_

_— Tak, zwłaszcza że niektóre drag queens są transseksualne i to dla nas ciężkie... to trochę rani, gdy ktoś nazwie mnie mężczyzną, a czuję, że jestem kobietą, rozumiesz?  
_

_— Tak, teraz już tak — uśmiechnął się. — Coś jeszcze chcesz mi zdradzić?  
_

_— Jest bardzo mądry... szybko się uczy, zna oprócz angielskiego hiszpański, francuski, włoski i portugalski, wprawdzie nieperfekcyjnie, ale potrafi się dogadać. Całkowicie adoruję i podziwiam Louisa!_

Poczuł łzy w oczach, słuchając tych miłych słów na swój temat. Był rozczulony całym tym filmem, w którym odgrywał rolę główną.

_— Jest bardzo kochany, a czasami taki wstydliwy i uroczy, mówię ci! — mówiła inna drag queen, gdy Harry zapytał ją o to samo co poprzednią. — W pierwszym miesiącu wszystkich poznawał i szukał własnego miejsca, był nieco pogubiony. Gdy dostał swoje miejsce przy lustrze, przysięgam, moje serce się roztopiło z miłości, jaką nas obdarzył z wdzięczności. Myślałam, że zacznę płakać jak dziecko..._

_— Co o nim sądzę? Cholera, jeden z najlepszych ludzi na tym świecie i jestem śmiertelnie poważny — odparł Noah; częściej rozbawiał widownię niż tańczył i miał absolutnie najbardziej uroczą buzię. — Doszedłem do rodziny po nim i był dla mnie ogromnym wsparciem, miałem wrażenie, że zawsze mnie rozumiał. Pomógł mi nawet z nauką, jestem bardzo wdzięczny, że wśród chaosu i tylu zajęć, znalazł dla mnie czas, gdy kończyłem studia medyczne._

_— Czasem dzieją się złe rzeczy, wiesz... — zaczął Liam, gdy w końcu była jego kolej. — Świat wtedy jest ogarnięty paniką, ludzie wstawiają do internetu różne filmiki i robią trendy na jakiś temat, ale Louis? Louis nienawidzi trendów i właśnie to w nim kocham._

_— Tak! — zaśmiał się Harry, marszcząc lekko nos. — Znam jego nienawiść do awokado._

_— Ale... wiesz, Louis jest świetnym człowiekiem — mruknął poważnie. — Od lat wspiera osoby czarnoskóre, homoseksualne, transseksualne, ogółem osoby należące do społeczeństwa LGBTQ — wymieniał, poruszając lekko dłonią. — Chodzi na parady, uczestniczy w strajkach... pragnie uczynić ten świat naprawdę lepszym miejscem, a przede wszystkim równym. W zeszłym roku namówił mnie, więc poszliśmy walczyć o prawa kobiet i krzyczał najgłośniej ze wszystkich, aby przestać zwracać uwagę tylko na ich wygląd, a nie umysł._

_— To naprawdę cudowne z jego strony — skomentował._

_— Jest aktywistą, nie tylko obserwatorem. Organizuje także zbiórki na szczytne cele, bierze wtedy swoją starą gitarę i śpiewa... albo piecze ciasta razem z innymi. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale pomagał nawet kilku artystom przy piosenkach, jest świetnym tekściarzem, przysięgam! Świat powinien go w końcu docenić, bo na to zasługuje._

Louis zagryzał mocno dolną wargę, aby nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Płakał... naprawdę płakał, bo nie mógł wytrzymać. To wszystko było takie piękne, wszystkie słowa i osoby!

Harry odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć reakcję innych i miło się zaskoczył, bo każdy oglądał film z zaciekawieniem, a niektóre dziewczyny przykładały dłonie do ust ze wzruszenia i rozczulenia. Gdy jego wzrok padł na L, uchylił usta, bo naprawdę się go nie spodziewał... chciał do niego podejść i przytulić, wszystko, aby poczuł się lepiej.

Na ekranie przewijały się radosne momenty, które uchwycił na kamerze. Cichsza piosenka i spowolnione tempo dodawało klimatu. Zamiatali razem podłogę w barze, tańcząc przy okazji i choć Harry nie radził sobie chociażby dobrze, spędzali razem bardzo dobrze czas; chodzili przez park, robili aniołki na śniegu, gdy jeszcze oczywiście był; robili zawody, kto zje więcej frytek w najkrótszym czasie; Louis tłumaczył pewne rzeczy, pokazując swój świat od kulis, a nawet był fragment, gdzie to H miał na sobie spódniczkę, wspierając tym gestem starszego. Boże, dlaczego to musiało się skończyć?

_— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak dobra osoba dostaje tak wiele nienawiści... — na ekranie pojawiały się urywki z kamer niedaleko baru, gdzie Tomlinson został pobity kilka razy, a muzyka miała pogłos. — Nie rozumiem nawet czemu. Stara się pomagać, jest miły niemal dla każdego i przez to, że ubrania nie mają dla niego płci czy tańczy, będąc drag queen, jest traktowany... okropnie! — głos Harry'ego był słaby, nagrywał to po incydencie w łazience, gdzie L został prawie zgwałcony. — Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, że ludzie zapominają, że pod uśmiechniętą maską to wciąż człowiek, który został pokrzywdzony przez życie i naprawdę nie potrzebuje więcej tego gówna. Nikt nigdy nie powinien go dotykać w sposób, w jaki nie chce być dotykany i nie powinien być regularnie bity, wyśmiewany czy poniżany. Chce tylko, aby każdy traktował się z życzliwością... trochę miłości byłoby w porządku, zwłaszcza w jego stronę._

Przeszli do najgorszej części filmu, czyli parady, po której się rozstali. Obaj mężczyźni mieli łzy na policzkach, przypominając sobie tę sytuację. Odliczali w głowie sekundy do strzału, słuchając przemowy Lou o nienawiści.

W końcu się stało. Strzał, rzut pierwszą butelką, podpalenie tęczowej flagi i chaos na ulicach. Harry podłożył efekt dźwiękowy, jakby byli pod wodą, gdy tylko kamera mu upadła... uchwyciła wszystko; to, jak Louis był tam katowany i jak starał się pomóc, ale był za słaby.

Po następnych ciężkich momentach spodziewał się swojego zakończenia, ale nagle na ekranie pojawił się Louis. Siedział na huśtawce, którą miał w ogrodzie, jego twarz była sina i obdarta na policzku, a ręka w gipsie. Zmarszczył brwi, bo to niemożliwe, aby nagrywał go z gipsem, skoro później się już nie spotykali.

_— Po tym wszystkim wciąż żyję, wciąż jestem drag queen, wciąż ubieram się tak, jak chcę, wciąż chcę wspierać wszystkie osoby i uczestniczyć w paradach, ponieważ... owszem, wyglądam koszmarnie, a czuję się znacznie gorzej, ale co z tego? Agresją nigdy nikt nie sprawi, że drugi będzie udawał kogoś innego, aby nie oberwać. Jestem z siebie dumny, że mimo wszystko walczę i jestem dumny ze wszystkich, którzy nie mają już siły, ponieważ wiem, jak to jest. Pewnego dnia może być ze mną tak źle, że... nie podniosę się już, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale wolę umrzeć za to, kim jestem, niż być akceptowanym przez to, kim nie jestem. To... cóż, to już koniec tak właściwie, jestem wykończony, ale chcę, aby każdy, kto to ogląda, wiedział... jestem z tobą, nieważne jaki kolor skóry masz po swoich rodzicach, nieważne jakiej orientacji jesteś czy w jakiego Boga wierzysz, nieważne ile masz pieniędzy na koncie, nieważne jak wyglądasz. To tylko i wyłącznie twoja sprawa i nikt nie ma prawa cię z tego powodu wyśmiewać. Chciałbym jedynie, aby świat był nieco lepszym miejscem dla każdego._

_— Możesz się przedstawić_ _— mruknął Zayn zza kamery._ _  
_

_— To głupie_ _— skomentował szatyn, marszcząc brwi, a w auli kilka osób się zaśmiało._ _— To tak, jakbym się podpisywał pod tymi słowami i przywłaszczał je, a chciałbym, aby każdy miał takie podejście i gadanie, bo może wtedy... może będzie mi dane być tym, kim jestem i kochać tego, kogo chcę._ _  
_

Film był tak osobisty, że Louis zakrywał usta dłonią, aby nie szlochać, a Niall przytulał go, chcąc jakoś pocieszyć. Wzruszył wielu studentów, zwłaszcza studentki, a profesorowie byli zdumieni, że ich uczeń stworzył tak piękny, a jednocześnie okropny film. Pokazał i dobrą, i złą stronę bycia drag queen.

Harry wstał ze swojego miejsca, gdy tylko usłyszał głos Isaka Danielsona w piosence _Broken_ i spojrzał na mężczyznę, nie przejmując się tym, że był zapłakany. Pokonał kilka schodków, a wtedy Tomlinson szybko przeszedł przez kolana innych, aby wpaść w jego ramiona. Nic innego się w tej chwili nie liczyło. Cholernie za sobą tęsknili i to wszystko w nich teraz uderzyło.

Zdali sobie sprawę, że byli w sobie zakochani. To była miłość, którą chcieli pielęgnować, nawet jeśli równało się to ze strachem i krzywdą.

_Treat People With Kindness._


	30. Now love me, Harry

— Chcę zostać — szept, jaki wydobył się z malinowych ust, wypełnił cały pokój, a ściany wchłonęły słowa, zatrzymując je jak największy sekret świata.

— Słucham? — zmarszczył brwi, patrząc w jego oczy, które widział jedynie dzięki księżycowi.

— Chcę zostać z tobą... — wyjaśnił Harry, opierając się dłońmi po dwóch stronach jego głowy. Leżeli pod kołdrą w łóżku, mając na sobie jedynie bieliznę i właściwie... było to ich pierwsze takie zbliżenie. Trwali w takiej pozycji już jakiś czas, jeszcze do niedawna całowali się delikatnie i adorowali nawzajem swoje ciała.

— Co masz na myśli? — mruknął, układając dłoń na talii młodszego. Drugą miał w gipsie, więc leżała swobodnie na materacu.

— Chcę być twoim ukochanym — uśmiechnął się. Wciąż mówili cholernie cicho, jakby bali się, że ktoś ich usłyszy, ale nie było w domu nikogo innego.

Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech i uniósł się lekko, aby musnąć jego usta tymi swoimi. Nie umiał tego pojąć, ale poczuł się tak dobrze, jego serce radowało się i tańczyło wokół ogniska, które ogrzewało całe ciało.

— A teraz... teraz mnie kochaj, Harry.

Student spojrzał w jego sztormowe oczy i nie było szans, aby się wycofał. Nie teraz. Był zakochany i potrafił sobie poradzić z problemami osoby ukochanej. Razem będzie im lżej i łatwiej, a później będą szczęśliwym małżeństwem. Wybiegał za bardzo w przyszłość?

— Jak sobie życzysz, księżniczko — mruknął cicho, pochylając się, aby zacząć całować jego tors. Wciąż miał siniaki, dlatego był ostrożny jak nigdy.

Harry nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił i bał się, że go skrzywdzi, ale Louis uspokajał go i mówił, co ma robić, informował go o swoim samopoczuciu i to naprawdę pomagało. Temperatura w pokoju jakby wzrosła, słyszeli każdy swój oddech, westchnienie czy jęk. Ich ciała były idealnie dopasowane, jakby stworzone dla siebie.

— Kochasz mnie tak dobrze — wyszeptał Tomlinson, mając łzy w oczach, a następnie przesunął paznokciami po jego plecach.

Styles z przymkniętymi oczami zacisnął dłoń na jego udzie, ciągle wykonując ruchy bioder. Czuł się ekstremalnie dobrze, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Bał się, że dojdzie zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, bo w końcu był to jego pierwszy raz, ale Lou zapewniał go kilka razy, że to całkowicie w porządku i on sam nie wypadł najlepiej za pierwszym razem.

— Tak? — mruknął, zaczynając całować go po twarzy, gdy nagle poczuł coś mokrego. Otworzył oczy i mimo mroku, jaki panował w pokoju, mógł dostrzec jego łzy. — O mój Boże, tak bardzo przepraszam, skrzywdziłem cię, ja-

— Nie, nie skrzywdziłeś — powiedział od razu, przyciągając go nawet bliżej siebie. — Jestem po prostu tak szczęśliwy, że płaczę — uśmiechnął się, a po policzkach spłynęły następne łzy.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się, całując mokrą skórę. — Zmartwiłeś mnie, Lou.

— Bez obaw, wszystko jest dobrze — zapewnił. Było nawet lepiej niż dobrze. Był traktowany z delikatnością i miłością, potrzebował tego od dawna, a teraz czuł, że był we właściwym miejscu z właściwym mężczyzną.

Harry ponowił ruchy bioder, zaciskając palce na jego udach i uchylił usta, cicho jęcząc jego imię. Wszystko to, co robili, sprawiało, że wariował i miał wrażenie, że więcej nie wytrzyma. Louis wplątał dłoń w jego włosy i pociągał za nie delikatnie, aż w końcu poczuł, jak młodszy dochodził, spuszczając głowę w dół i wyglądał naprawdę pięknie w tym momencie.

— To było dobre? — szepnął z uśmiechem, nie pospieszając go ani nic z tych rzeczy, on sam mógł poczekać.

— Najlepsze — odpowiedział, składając buziaka na ustach starszego.

Gdy nieco się ogarnął po orgazmie, ponownie zaczął się w nim poruszać, dodatkowo przesuwając dłonią po jego kutasie, aby Lou dostał więcej przyjemności. Starszy wzdychał i odchylał głowę do tyłu, słuchając słów, że był piękny i nie potrzebował niczego więcej, aby być w raju.

~*~

— Więc... jesteśmy jakby... parą? — spytał Harry.

Siedzieli nago na łóżku i jedli domowe burgery, jakie niedawno zrobili. Po stosunku wzięli razem prysznic, całując się niemal przez cały ten czas, ale komu to przeszkadzało? Powinni już spać, ale było bardzo miło i emocje z premiery filmu jeszcze nie opadły, więc siedzieli tak i po prostu luźno gadali, nadrabiając czas, jaki stracili.

— Jeśli tylko tego pragniesz, ja jestem jak najbardziej na tak — odparł szatyn, spoglądając na niego, a wtedy pomidor spadł mu na talerz.

— To byłoby super... mieć takiego cudownego chłopaka — uśmiechnął się, całując jego policzek.

— To super, że teraz mogę mówić, jaki mój chłopak jest utalentowany i jak piękny film nakręcił — odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Film jest piękny, bo grasz główną rolę!

— Ale poważnie, Hazz, ten film... Boże, ryczałem tam jak dziecko — mruknął, odkładając burgera na talerz. — Uchwyciłeś _takie_ — zaakcentował — momenty i zmontowałeś to w taki sposób, że... nie mam słów.

— Dziękuję za pokazanie mi swojego świata — odparł, układając dłoń na jego udzie. — Prawdopodobnie, gdybym cię nie poznał, wciąż bałbym się opinii innych ludzi, bałbym się lubić chłopaka w ten szczególny sposób i... wciąż żyłbym w przekonaniu, że drag queen to kobieta — zaśmiał się, na co starszy mu zawtórował.

— Nie wiem, gdzieś ty się uchował, że tego nie wiedziałeś — parsknął śmiechem, podnosząc się lekko, aby go pocałować.

— Na szczęście nauczyłeś mnie wielu rzeczy — mruknął w jego usta.

Skończyli jeść swoje burgery i położyli się wygodnie, okrywając kołdrą do bioder, bo nie było aż tak zimno. Wpatrywali się w siebie jak w ósmy cud świata i uśmiechali się głupio, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowo nie uszło z ich ust. Po prostu patrzyli i to było wystarczające, aby wyrazić swoją radość.

Tak, znali się pół roku, to było mało, ale... czuli, że mogli stworzyć całkiem niezłą przyszłość. Możliwe, że Harry jeszcze przez długi czas będzie się bał, gdy tylko ten będzie chodził na parady czy protesty i możliwe, że Louis kiedyś będzie zazdrosny o jego przyjaciół, którzy są młodsi i piękniejsi, ale teraz było okay. Nauczą się tych wszystkich rzeczy, będą najlepszymi wersjami siebie i jakoś przejdą przez życie, prawda?


	31. Epilog

Harry zmarszczył brwi, widząc ciężarówkę przeprowadzkową na podjeździe Louisa. Podszedł do otwartych drzwi i niepewnie zapukał, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi, więc wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się po znanym już doskonale wnętrzu.

— Hej, kochanie, jesteś? — zapytał głośno, a następnie usłyszał radosny głos dziecka. Pochylił się, aby je podnieść i pocałować w czółko.

— Harry! Harry! — uśmiechnął się, gdy Freddie go zawołał, co miało być także przywitaniem. Przeszedł do salonu, gdzie czekał na niego blondwłosy chłopczyk. — Jedziemy do nowego domku!

— Jak to? — usiadł na kanapie, sadzając dziewczynkę na swoich kolanach. — Gdzie tatuś albo mamusia, hm?

— Na górze, pakują zabawki Charity — wyjaśnił, na co ta zaczęła przytakiwać i o nich mówić.

— Popilnujesz siostry, a ja pójdę z nimi porozmawiać?

— Mhm, jestem już dużym chłopcem — wypiął dumnie pierś i usiadł na kanapie obok nich.

Styles wstał, przekazując mu Charity, który przytuliła się do brata i z uśmiechem poszedł schodami na pierwsze piętro. Nie rozumiał, czemu się przeprowadzali i czemu niczego nie wiedział... trochę się obawiał, że ich związek nie przetrwa odległości, choć nawet nie wiedział, jak daleko będą.

Wszedł do pokoju dziecięcego, gdzie spotkał dwójkę rodziców. Zapukał w białe drzwi, zwracając na siebie uwagę, a zdziwiony Lou zmarszczył brwi, gdy go zobaczył.

— Co tu robisz? Myślałem, że masz zajęcia — podniósł się z różowego dywanu, podchodząc do niego i złożył pocałunek na jego malinowych ustach.

— Skończyłem je niedawno i chciałem zabrać cię na jakiś obiad — wyjaśnił. — O co chodzi?

— To ty nic nie wiesz? — wtrąciła Danielle, wstając i podnosząc z podłogi dwie torby. Kobieta była szczupła i taka piękna; wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego, że od dawna nie miała już brzuszka ciążowego.

— Nie wiem — mruknął cicho, spoglądając w sztormowe oczy.

— Ugh... miałeś się dowiedzieć trochę później — westchnął szatyn, ujmując dłonie swojego chłopaka.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się, opuszczając pokój i odłożyła torby w korytarzu, nim przeszła do dzieci. Ośmiolatek pochwalił jej się, że pilnował Charity i nic jej się nie stało, na co się uśmiechnęła i podziękowała za to.

— Dlaczego się wyprowadzacie? Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś...?

— Zaczynasz ostatni rok studiów, nie chciałem, abyś się dekoncentrował — odparł Lou, składając buziaka na jego policzku. — Miałem z tobą pogadać w weekend.

— Chcesz mnie zostawić? — spytał smutno.

— Harry — uśmiechnął się, ponownie go całując. — Myślisz, że po trzech i pół roku zostawiłbym cię?

Loczek nie odpowiedział, bo poczuł się głupio. Kochali się od lat, a on śmiał pomyśleć, że ten go zostawi? Absurd! Wiedział, że przeżyją razem życie, w końcu co mogło pójść nie tak?

— Dzieciaki rosną, potrzebują więcej miejsca, a ja... ja też czegoś potrzebuję, nie uważasz? — ułożył dłonie na biodrach młodszego, który uniósł brwi i zachęcił, aby mówił dalej. — Zamieszkaj ze mną, kochanie.

— Ale ja... ja nie mogę, nie mam wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, płacę jeszcze za studia — wyjaśnił, obejmując go w talii. Jego serce radowało się z powodu, że dostał propozycję mieszkania ze starszym, ale naprawdę nie chciał mu się zwalać na głowę i ledwo dopłacać do rachunków.

— Pomyśl o tym, że Zayn będzie miał pokój tylko dla siebie, a ty będziesz bliżej mnie — cmoknął Harry'ego w nos, próbując go przekonać — będziemy mieli wiele prywatności, to same plusy.

— Lou — parsknął, kręcąc głową. — To naprawdę piękna wizja, ale pieniądze... nie zarabiam aż tyle, bo pracuję jedynie w weekendy.

— Oh, ale co ci szkodzi? I tak spędzisz ze mną resztę życia, jeszcze zdążysz mi oddać!

— Na pewno to nie będzie dla ciebie problemem?

— Na pewno, najdroższy — przymknął drzwi i złączył ich usta w utęsknionym pocałunku, mimo iż widzieli się wczoraj.

Wszystko wydawało się takie dobre i na miejscu. Pomyśleć, że Harry na początku po prostu marzył o Dianie ze sceny, chciał ją całować i dotykać, a teraz miał taką możliwość. Louis był pięknym człowiekiem, który bardzo mu pomagał; wiele go nauczył i naprowadził na właściwą drogę, gdzie teraz nie musiał wstydzić się tego, że kochał chłopaka, a na dodatek drag queen.

Właściwie to nigdy nie podziękował Niallowi, że zaciągnął go do tego baru, choć czuł, że powinien. Dzięki temu poznał miłość swojego życia, a Zayn przyjaciela - on i Lou czasem byli jak papużki nierozłączki.

Razem z Perrie i Liamem często spotykali się w szóstkę i zamawiali pizzę, aby pogadać o... właściwie wszystkim. Mieli zgraną paczkę przyjaciół i tak, po studiach mogli się rozejść i już nigdy nie zobaczyć, ale mieli nadzieję, że to jedna z tych relacji na całe życie. Za dużo razem przeszli, aby stać się nieznajomymi.

— Kocham cię, Harreh... _bądź moim mężem_ — mruknął w jego usta, mierzwiąc jego włosy, które po prostu uwielbiał!

— Oczywiście, że będę twoim mężem, Loueh — odparł pewnie, uśmiechając się szeroko jak szaleniec. Nie myślał nawet o innej odpowiedzi, może to były zaręczyny, a może żarty... nieważne, kochał tego mężczyznę i chciał być przy jego boku do samego końca, nawet jeśli czasem bał się o jego życie. Tak chyba musiało już być.

**~ THE END ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam tu dowalić sad end, ale stwierdziłam, że ta książka zasługuje na happy end... Oficjalnie to koniec, kochani, dziękuję za poświęcony czas. Trzymajcie się i pijcie wodę x


End file.
